¿Y por que no?
by aresuri-cham
Summary: La boda de Ichigo y Rukia se acerca y todos se preparan para ello,durante ese lapso Rukia Junto con Matsumoto tratan unir al capitan de la decima con la hermanita Ichigo:Karin, todo va bien hasta que un hombre misterioso en busca de venganza deseea atacar lo mas preciado para el albino¿Quien es ese hombre?,¿Por que quiere vengarse del albino? y lo mas importante¿Que oculta Karin?..
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! de nuevo aqui yo subiendo fics xD espero y les alla gustado el anterior fic bueno este es el segundo que hago y el primero en que pondre accion asi que si no soy entendible, porfavor haganmelo sabe, bien a leer!

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Tite Kubo *-*.

Aclaraciones

-Dialogos-

''Pensamientos''

~·Cambio de escena~·

Capitulo 1: El reencuentro y un acontecimiento inesperado

-¡Karin-chan, otto-san, el desayuno esta listo!-Exclamó la menor de los Kurosaki.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba recostada en su cama sin querer abrir los ojos. Estaba boca abajo solo con una sabana encima pues era verano y estaba haciendo mucho calor tanto por el día que por la noche. Su pijama consistía en un shorts corto de color azul y una blusa de tirantes negra.

-Karin-chan, despierta se te hará tarde-Dijo Yuzu entrando al cuarto de la pelinegra.

-Mmmhh... un rato mas...-Dijo la chica moviendo un poco la cabeza.

-Karin ya es muy tarde, levántate-Dijo la rubia abriendo las cortinas del cuarto de la pelinegra.

-Aaah... un rato mas-Dijo Karin tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Karin, le prometiste a Rukia que la acompañarías a comprar lo que le faltaba para los arreglos de la boda y ya vas bastante retrasada-Dijo su hermana volteando a verla y quitándole la almohada de la cabeza.

-Aa... Yuzu aun es temprano...-Se quejó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama y entre abriendo los ojos con el pelo todo revuelto.

-¿A si?... mira-Dijo la rubia mostrándole el reloj a la pelinegra.

-Mmmhh...-Bostezó.

-¡¿Que... las once?!-Exclamó Karin abriendo los ojos de par en par soltando el reloj y corriendo al armario sacando ropa.

-Te lo dije-Dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Diablos!-Exclamó la peligra empezando a vestirse.

-Bueno el desayuno esta listo, te espero abajo con otto-san-Dijo Yuzu saliendo del cuarto.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-De verdad lo siento mucho-Dijo una apenada Karin por no haber llegado puntual.

-No te preocupes, tal vez te cité muy temprano-Dijo Rukia tratando de calmar a la chica.

-No es que con eso que ya me gradué de la escuela y no tengo trabajo, no mido bien los tiempos y me desvelo o simplemente no me levanto, discúlpame-Se justificó la chica.

-Ya Karin, tranquila mejor vamos a ver lo que vamos a comprar ¿Si?-Propuso Rukia.

-Esta bien-contestó mas tranquila la pelinegra.

Unas tiendas después...

-Creo que no llevamos suficiente, ¿Tu que crees?-Dijo Rukia un poco indecisa con varias bolsas en ambas manos.

-No, de echo...Creo que nos pasamos un poco-Dijo Karin con otro bonche de bolsas en las manos y una gotita en la cabeza.

-Jejeje... si creo que exagere un poco-Dijo Rukia con una risita nerviosa.

-Pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No?-Dijo Karin tratando de no hacer sentir incomoda a la chica.

-See...-Dijo Rukia.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Ichi-ni?-Preguntó Karin.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo y él es que deberia estar ayudandote en estos momentos-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, de echo por mi fue que no a venido al mundo real aparte tuvo que quedarse en la sociedad de almas por ordenes del capitán comandante, además ayudara a Ni-sama a entregar las invitaciones que faltan-Explicó la chica.

-Oh...Ya veo-Dijo Karin.

-Ah y cambiando de tema, ¿Es cierto que tu y el capitán Hitsugaya son conocidos?-Pregunto Rukia con curiosidad.

-¿Eh?... Amm... Pues si, pero hace mucho que no lo veo-Dijo recordando a su amigo con cierta tristeza y decepcion ya que hubo ocaciones en las que el chico fue al mundo real y nisiquiera paso a saludarla.

"Ese idiota... insencible..."Pensó la chica recordando el rostro del pequeño capitan de la decima.

-Karin...-Dijo Rukia llamando la atencion de la chica.

-Quisiera preguntarte una cosa-Continuo deteniendo el paso.

-Dime-Dijo Karin deteniéndose también.

-¿Serias mi dama de Honor?-Preguntó Rukia.

-¿Eh?...¿Yo?-Preguntó Karin.

-Si, ándale di que si-Rogó la pelinegra.

-Pero... Yo...-

''Espera... si sere o no una dama de honor de todas maneras tendre que utilizar un estupido vestido...''Penso la chica con una imagen de su hermana obligandola a usar un vestido frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta bien...-Dijo despúes de un suspiro.

-¡Que bien!-Exclamó Rukia aliviada, sinceramente no creyó que la convencería tan rapido pues sabía perfectamente que la chica odiaba los vestidos.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Rukia sin creer la respuesta de la chica.

-Si, de cualquier manera Yuzu me obligara a usar un maldito vestido, así que si voy a usar uno que valga la pena ¿No cres?-Explico Karin con los brazos cruzados.

-Aa... Pues si jeje tienes razon-Dijo Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Pero porque preguntabas si conocía a Toshiro?-Preguntó curiosa la chica, no es que fuera metiche ¿Verdad?,noo... era solamente que quería saber algo sobre su viejo amigo.

''Si claro...''Penso.

-Aa... si si, es que lo que pasa es que cuando el capitán hitsugaya vino al mundo real para supervisar el lugar junto con unos camaradas, conocío a una chica, según Rangiku era una estudiante de primaria y que por cierto resulto que era la pequeña hermanita de Ichigo osea tu, cuando regresaron a la sociedad de almas se veía más tranquilo y andaba como más ido esto claro todo el mundo lo noto , ya ves lo serio que es...-Narró la pelinegra- Después Matsumoto empezó rumores sobre el capitán Hitsugaya enamorado entonces fue cuando empezó a comportarse con la misma seriedad de siempre pero llegaron las vacaciones del capitán y fue al mundo humano y cuándo regreso, regreso de igual manera que cuándo los rumores, así que al menos yo supongo que el capitán Hitsugaya siente algo por ti-Explicó Rukia.

-¿E-Enserio?-Preguntó Karin algo nerviosa.

-Si... y tu ¿No sientes nada por él?-Preguntó la chica con una mirada picara mientras volvía a caminar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y-yo?-Preguntó la chica sonrojada siguiendo a su cuñada.

-Si tu-

-Eeh... Yoo...-Decía Karin con la cabeza baja y sin saber que decir.

-Bueno pero no te mortifiques por eso, igual si Matsumoto lo dijo no lo creo mucho-Dijo Rukia empezando a caminar, pero seguía creyendo que el joven capitán si sentía algo por Karin.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Karin más tranquila.

-Si, Matsumoto tiende a dar buenos chismes pero sinceramente no creo que el capitán de la Decima división esté enamorado-Dijo Rukia. A Karin le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ah y por cierto, quiero que mis damas no vayan solas, irán acompañadas-

-¡¿Qué?!, Pero no se de donde sacar una pareja.-Exclamó Karin.

-No te preocupes, ya te conseguí a alguien...-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y quién es?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Ya veras-Dijo Rukia parando un taxi.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto en algun punto del sereitei...

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó un chico de cabellos naranjas.

-Así es Kurosaki Ichigo, el capitán Hitsugaya ira en tu lugar por una semana-Explicó un hombre de carácter y expresión seria de cabellos negros.

-¡P-Pero es mi boda, no la de este enano!-Exclamó Ichigo.

-¡¿A quién diablos le dices enano?!-Exclamó un chico de cabellos blancos.

-¡Pues a ti!, ¿O a caso ves a otro enano por aquí?-Dijo Ichigo arrastrando las palabras retando al muchacho.

-Kurosaki...-Dijo el joven albino con una vena en la frente y elevando su reatsu empezando a congelar el suelo.

-Por favor tranquilicese capitan Hitsugaya-Dijo el hombre de caracter fuerte tratando de tranquilizar al peliblanco.

-Rukia me encargó que por nada del mundo te dejara ir al mundo real, supongo que solo le estorbarías a Rukia, también me pidió que en tu lugar fuera el capitán Hitsugaya, que por obvias razones es más eficiente que tu-Dijo Biakuya con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pero...!-

-Pero nada, no iras y ya-Dijo Biakuya interrumpiendo al peli naranja y caminando hacía el joven capitán.

-Cuento con usted capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo Byakuya pasando al lado de este.

-Si-Dijo asintiendo y desapareciendo con shumpo.

-Maldita enana, en cuanto la vea...-Empezó a mal decir Ichilo desapareciendo también en shumpo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡Ya voy!-Exclamó Yuzu al oír que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Si?, Buenas tardes-Dijo cortésmente la rubia al ver quien tocaba la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia?-Preguntó el joven que estaba en la puerta con dos maletas en el piso.

-No disculpe, fue de compras con mi hermana pero ya no debe tardar en llegar, si gusta puede esperarla en la sala-Dijo amablemente la chica.

-No gracias, la esperare aquí no quiero causar molestias-Dijo el chico.

-No se preocupe no es molestia, ademas dentro de poco rukia sera parte de la familia, no puedo darme el lujo de menospreciar a un invitado de ella porfavor adelante-Dijo cediéndole el paso al chico.

-Gracias-Dijo este entrando con sus maletas a la casa.

-Puedes dejar tus maletas en esa esquina-Dijo la chica señalando un rincón de la sala.

-Gracias-Dijo el muchacho.

"Este lugar no a cambiado nada..."pensó el albino recordando a cierta pelinegra que vivía ahí.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?-Preguntó Yuzu sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Agua por favor-Dijo el chico sentándose en el sofá.

-Ok, ya regreso-Dijo llendo por el agua. En eso se escucharon varias risas que venían de afuera de la casa.

-Ya dime, ¿Quien será mi pareja?-Preguntó una chica a otra.

-Ay, que desesperada eres, por algo tu e Ichigo son parientes ¿No?-Le contestó la otra chica entre risas.

-Ay que mala eres Rukia, ¡Yuzu ya llegamos!-Exclamó Karin entrando a la casa dejando las bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Rukia-chan tienes un invitado!-Exclamó la rubia desde la cocina.

-¿Eh?... aa ya se quien es-Dijo Rukia para si volteando a ver a Karin, esta estaba sacando las cosas que habían comprado.

-Espera aquí ahora vuelvo-Dijo Rukia llendo a la sala donde aguardaba su invitado.

-Que tal capitán Hitsugaya, gracias por venir-Dijo la pelinegra entrando a la sala haciendo que el chico se pusiera de pie.

-Hola Kuchiki, no es nada y estando en el mundo real me gustaría que solo me digieras Hitsugaya-Dijo el albino.

-Ah lo siento, Hitsugaya-San-Dijo Rukia.

-Bueno y ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer o que?-Preguntó el chico lleno al grano.

-Pues tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, pero primero que nada me gustaría presentarle quien nos ayudará con todo esto-Dijo la pelinegra llendo a la mesa por la chica.

-Kurosaki ¿Puedes venir un momento?, quiero decirte quien nos ayudará con los arreglos mientras Ichigo no esta-Dijo Rukia llamando la atención de Karin.

-Ya voy y ¿Por que me dices Kurosaki tan de repente?, sabes que no me gusta que me digan así-Dijo la aludida dejando de hacer lo que hacia.

-Pero es parte de tu nombre ¿No?...capitán ella es la que también me ayudará con los preparativos-Dijo Rukia señalando a Karin.

"¿Capitán?, ¡Espera! !.. él es..."Pensó la chica mientras veía al ayudante de los pies a la cabeza.

-Kuchiki ya le dije que estando en el mundo...-Dijo sin terminar la frase al ver a Karin, ciertamente no tenia por que sorprenderse puesto a que si iba a ir a la casa de los kurosaki tarde o temprano se la toparia pero como no quedarse impresionado al ver a la que antes era una niña y ahora era toda una muje, bueno no tan exagerado pero si habia cambiado bastante.

-A si discúlpeme, pero bueno ella es Karin Kurosaki, supongo que ya la conoce, digo por el alboroto que se hizo en la sociedad de almas sobre usted...-Dijo pícaramente la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

Karin y Toshiro se sonrojaron al oír el comentario de la pelinegra, si bien Karin no estuvo presente durante ese momento pero Rukia le había contado con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado.

-Vaya parece que conoces a mi hermana-Dijo Yuzu entrando con un vaso con agua integrándose también a la platica.

-Por cierto, también te me haces conocido...-Dijo la rubia pensativa.

-Jajajaja...¡capitán, no sabía que conociera también a la hermana!-Exclamó una chica cuyos cabellos eran color naranja desde la puerta de la sala guiñándole un ojo al albino.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó furioso el albino.

-Jajaja-Rio a carcajadas la comandante de la decima.

-¡A ya recordé!, ¡Eres el novio de Karin-chan!-Exclamó inocentemente la rubia.

-¡Te equivocas!-Exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero si son de tal para cual!-Dijo emocionada la rubia.

-Yuzu ya basta, Toshiro y yo no somos mas que amigos-Dijo Karin defendiéndose de las carillas.

-Claro que no, Rukia-san me contó sobre el alboroto que se hizo en la sociedad de almas sobre el capitán de la decima enamorado de una chica humana-Dijo la rubia señalando a la mencionada.

-Jajaja, lo ve capitán, hasta en el mundo humano se sabe sobre lo distraído que es por culpa de una chica-Dijo Rangiku tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó Toshiro enojado con una vena tamaño jumbo en la frente. En cambio la peli naranja solo seguía carcajeando.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Entonces...¡¿Por que demonios estás aquí?!-Exclamó Toshiro cabreado.

-¡Ay capitán!, no sea amargado yo solo vine a ayudar a Rukia por lo que ocupara para la boda-Dijo mirando a la mencionada con cara de complicidad.

-Soy muy buena para esas cosas ya sabe...-

-Bueno pero aquí vienes a trabajar, no a estar haciendo tonterías como en el sereitei-Ordenó el peliblanco.

-A ver a ver a ver...-Dijo la peli naranja poniéndose seria a lo cual todo el mundo presente se sorprendío.

-En primer lugar aquí usted no puede darme ordenes, segundo no vengo a trabajar vengo a ayudar así que establecido esto podemos empezar con los preparativos-Dijo la chica recalcando las palabras.

-Matsumoto...-Dijo entre dientes el joven capitán con el ceño fruncido y una venita en la frente.

-Lo siento pero es la verdad, Rukia ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-Dijo la peli naranja poniéndose de pie mirando a la chica.

-Aam... si-Dijo Rukia parándose.

-Ya volvemos-Dijo Rangiku guiñando el ojo dejando solos a las hermanas y al joven capitan en la sala. El albino suspiró con pesadez mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Iré a ver si ya esta la comida-Dijo Yuzu guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra. A Karin le salió una gotita en la frente.

-Ok...-Dijo la joven.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, no sabían que decir o hacer y es que habían cambiado mucho estos últimos años, ¿Años?... Si ya habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que se vieron, bueno desde que se despidieron por que si no mal recuerda la pelinegra es haberlo visto hace poco por los alrededores y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ir a saludarla.

Y volviendo al cambio, ella tenía el pelo ahora más largo a petición de su hermana claro, lo llevaba un poco abajo de los hombros pero siempre lo traía agarrado en una cola de caballo, ahora era un poco más alta pero no tanto como para arrebasar al albino y por obvias razones su cuerpo también había tomado forma haciéndola ver como toda una señorita. En cambio él, ahora era mucho más alto que la última ves que se vieron su semblante serio no había cambiado en absoluto pero no por eso se iba a ver mal, claro que no, es mas hasta se veía mejor. El pelo lo tenía un poco mas largo pero no tanto como para que le llegara a los hombros y lo traía revuelto como siempre con un flequillo tapándole un poco el rostro.

Ambos habían cambiado bastante los últimos años, físicamente claro, por que si hablamos psicológicamente no habían cambiado en absoluto. El chico serio, temperamental, maduro y orgulloso seguía presente y ni hablar de la chica de carácter fuerte y orgullosa. Tenían mucho de que hablar pero no se atrevían a iniciar una platica pero claro Karin se comenzaba a desesperar y de verdad queria platicar con él.

-Tu no cambias ¿verdad?-Dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver al albino llamando la atención de este.

-¿Eh?-Dijo el chico con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Aún eres muy serio-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Aaa... si algo-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Que has echo?, ¿Has estado muy ocupado verdad?-Preguntó curiosa la chica alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos.

-Si algo, digamos que el trabajo de ser un capitán shinigami es algo agotador-Dijo el chico.

-¿Que no tienes subordinados?, recuerdo a la chica de pelo naranja, la loca de hace rato, ¿No te ayuda?-Preguntó la joven extrañada olvidando el objetivo de la platica.

-Matsumoto no es lo que tu piensas-Dijo el joven con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero en algo te debe ayudar, ¿ No?-Preguntó la chica pero al ver la cara del chico se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Karin sin creerlo.

-Dime, ¿Que te hace pensar que ella trabaja?-Cuestiono el chico.

-Pues...No se... tal vez por que es una teniente ¿No?-Supuso Karin.

-El que sea teniente o no, no quita el echo de que Matsumoto sea servicial, es mas hay un capitán que es demasiado descuidado, no hace ninguna clase de papeleo y es un desorientado en su totalidad-Dijo el chico describiendo al capitán de la onceava escuadra.

-¿Papeleo?, ¿Que no solo matan hollows y exorcizan almas?-Pregunto incrédula.

-En primera no matamos hollows, los exorcizamos, segundo no solo exorcizamos a las almas, las protegemos y tercero cada escuadrón tiene la obligación de reportar con lujo de detalle cada cosa que pasa en el día mas aparte cada capitán debe firmar ciertos papeles-Explico el chico.

-Vaya... ser shinigami suena muy complicado-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Mas o menos, en especial cuando tu teniente no te ayuda-Dijo el albino frustrado.

-Y ¿Por que no solo le quitan su puesto y ya?-Dijo Karin.

-Porque quiera que no hay cosas en las que me es muy útil-Dijo el chico.

-Mmh...-Dijo Karin quedando callada.

-¿Tu que has echo?, ¿Todavía juegas futbol?-Pregunto el chico.

-Pero claro que si, pero pues terminando la universidad varios se fueron al extranjero y los que estamos aun aquí pues casi no se reúnen, creo que solo yo voy todos los días a practicar un rato-Dijo recordando a sus viejos compañeros de juego.

-De echo al rato iré, ¿Vamos?-Dijo la chica.

-¿Al rato?-Pregunto el chico.

-Si, ándale sirve que no practico sola-Dijo la pelinegra tratando de convencerlo.

-Esta bien-Dijo el chico.

-Que bien, al menos hoy no estaré sola-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Toshiro correspondió a la sonrisa de la chica por otra.

-Vaya así que los rumores eran ciertos-Dijo una alegre Rukia.

-Rukia no empieces, ve que no soy tu dama de honor ¿eh?-Advirtió la chica.

-Espera...¿Dama de honor?-Pregunto el albino.

-Si...¿Por que?-Contesto la chica con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Esque yo...-

-A si lo siento, Karin él será tu pareja-Dijo Rukia interrumpiendo al chico.

-¿Él?...-Pregunto Karin.

-Si, es que hace mucho que no se ven y seria lindo que se llevaran bien y estuvieran mas juntos para conversar como amigos que son ¿No creen?-Dijo la pelinegra, Matsumoto empezó Reír.

-Si, es una excelente idea ¿No lo cree capitan?-Pregunto la peli naranja dándole codazos en el brazo al chico.

¡Matsumoto!-Exclamo el albino haciendo que la aludida riera a mas no poder.

-Disculpen, la comida esta servida pasen al comedor por favor-Dijo la rubia, los demás asintieron llendo al comedor.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Sin ofender pero que molesta es tu teniente-Dijo Karin con una red en las manos con una pelota dentro de esta mientras iba caminando por la calle al lado del albino.

-No te preocupes, eso lo digo yo todo el tiempo-Dijo el chico con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Estuvieron un rato mas en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cancha. Karin suspiro.

-Hogar dulce hogar...-Dijo la pelinegra corriendo hacia la cancha.

-¡¿Te quedaras ahí toda la tarde o que?!-Exclamo Karin con el balón en el piso.

-Ya voy-Dijo el albino corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica pero se detuvo al ver tres sombras pasar por los arbustos, podía sentir un reatsu muy débil por lo que supuso que eran simples humanos que podían ver almas y eso pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno estar ahí.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que te quedas parado?-Dijo Karin acercandose al chico y viendolo distraído con unos arbustos. Sin embargo el chico no contesto.

-¿Que miras?-Pregunto incrédula viendo a los arbustos.

-Nada, mejor vayamos a otro lado-Dijo el chico sin dejar de ver los arbustos.

-¿Que?, Pero si acabamos de llegar-Dijo Karin haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos te invito ir a tomar algo para platicar ¿Si?-Dijo volteando a verla.

-¿Eh?... amm esta bien-Dijo la chica desviando su mirada de la del chico. Este solo decidió agarrar red ofreciendo llevársela él a lo que la chica accedió con una sonrisa.

-vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí?-Pregunto una de las sombras a otra desde los arbustos viendo a los chicos intercambiando palabras.

-Se ve que no traen nada de valor pero la chica no esta mal...-Contesto la segunda sombra con un aire de pervertido.

-Mejor cállense de una vez, recuerden lo que ese sujeto nos pidio, si lo logramos probablemente nos de una clase de recompensa y en todo caso la chica será mía ustedes asegúrense de que el chico no me moleste además se ve que es muy débil-Dijo la tercera sombra.

-Aahh... eso no es justo-Se quejaron las otras dos sombras.

-Pues ni modo y ya cállense hay que seguirlos que ya se van-Dijo la tercera sombra.

~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Jajajaja, ¿Enserio?-Exclamo una alegre Karin tratando de contener la risa.

-Si, hubieras visto su cara-Dijo el albino de igual manera.

-Vaya, se nota que se divierten mucho con Ichi-ni allá-Dijo Karin dejando de reír.

-Si, tu hermano es algo especial-Dijo el albino.

-see... oye por cierto ¿Donde te quedaras en tu estancia aquí?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Pues había pensado en quedarme en un hotel-Contesto el chico.

-¿Por?-

-No, nomas simple curiosidad-Dijo Karin.

-Ohh...-Contesto este.

-¿Por que no te quedas en mi casa?, puedes ocupar el cuarto de Ichi-ni-Propuso Karin.

-No gracias, no quiero causar problemas-Dijo el chico.

-ay no seas simple, no eres ninguna molestia, ¿Si o no?-Pregunto la chica sin rodeos.

-Esta bien...-Dijo el joven mirando su reloj.

-Wau se nos hizo algo tarde-Dijo el chico llamando a la mesera.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto.

-Si ya son las ocho y media-Dijo el joven pidiendo la cuenta.

-Vaya..-

-Serian ochenta con treinta-Dijo la joven mesera.

-Aquí tiene, gracias-Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie.

-De nada-Dijo la chica llendo a limpiar las mesas.

Salieron de la tienda y ya estaba oscuro, la calle estaba vacía puesto a que esos rumbos no se transitaba mucho. Los jóvenes iban conversando plácidamente hasta que el albino sentía que los seguían, era el mismo reatsu que sintio en la cancha.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Karin al ver al chico tan inquieto.

-No nada- Contestó no muy convencido.

-¿Seguro?-Volvió a preguntar la chica con preocupación.

-Si no pasa nada, vayamos mas rápido no me inspira confianza esta calle-Dijo el chico caminando mas rápido.

-Amm... esta bien-

Toshiro seguía con el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía hasta que se harto y se detuvo en seco. Karin por instinto también lo hizo.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto atónita.

-¡Quien quiera que este ahí, salga de una vez!-Exclamo el chico.

-¿Que pasa, por que gritas?-Pregunto Karin.

-Vaya pero que listo me salió el enano-Dijo un hombre saliendo de su escondite, su apariencia no mosatraba confianza puesto a que tenia tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y varios pircings en la cara.

-¿Quien eres y por que nos estas siguiendo?-Exigió saber el peliblanco.

-No tenemos por que contestarte eso mocoso-Dijo otro hombre de cabellos rubios saliendo detrás del primer hombre.

Toshiro los miro con desconfianza y se puso delante de Karin encarando a los hombres que tenia enfrente. Karin se sobresalto ante el acto protector del chico.

-Son tres...¿Donde esta el otro?-Pregunto el albino. De pronto solo escucho un grito de parte de la chica.

-¡Karin!-Exclamo Toshiro volteando hacia atrás donde vio al tercer hombre con Karin en su poder de cabellos cafés.

-¡Suéltame animal!-Exclamo la pelinegra tratando se zafarse del hombre.

-¡Cállate!-Exclamo el hombre jalando a Karin del brazo lastimándola. Al hacer eso hizo que la chica se quejara e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¡Karin!, ¡Maldito suéltala!-Exclamo el albino empezando a cabrear.

-¿Que... ya se enojo el niño?-Pregunto burlonamente el hombre pelirrojo.

-¡Suéltame!-Exclamo Karin dándole una patada al hombre logrando deshacer el agarre.

-¡Aahh maldita!-Exclamo el hombre volviendo a agarrar a Karin pero ahora con mas fuerza azotándola contra el piso. El albino al ver la escena trato de acercarse al hombre que estaba maltratando a la chica pero los otros dos hombres lo detuvieron poniéndose frente a él.

-Mas vale que me dejen pasar...-Dijo el chico con los ojos sombreados elevando su reatsu.

-¿O si no que?-Pregunto burlonamente el rubio.

-Se las verán conmigo...-Dijo el chico elevando la vista mirandolo con frialdad.

-P-Pero... ¿Q-que es e-esto?-Pregunto unos de os hombres empezando a sentirse mareados hasta que cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-Sabes que... eres una chica algo molesta...-Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

-Te pondré en silencio unos momentos...-Dijo jalándola del cabello pada dejarla a poca distancia de su rostro.

-Aléjate de mi-Dijo la chica escupiéndole en la cara.

El hombre elevo el brazo y Karin cerro los ojos esperando el golpe sin embargo este no llego, abrió los ojos y al hacerlo vio como el albino, ahora vestido con sus ropas negras de shinigami, estaba tomando del brazo al sujeto que se quejaba de dolor por el agarre del chico.

-Pobre de ti le pongas un dedo encima-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras.

-¿P-Pero que diablos?, ¿C-Como es que estas vestido así?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Que bueno que puedas verme... humano, veo que tienes poderes espirituales muy altos al igual que tus amigos...-Dijo el chico elevando su retasu empezando a congelar todo lo que estuviera a su paso a acepción de Karin.

-¿Q-Que diablos es esto?!-Exclamo el hombre viendo como se congelaba su brazo.

Karin miraba sorprendida al albino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el chico sin soltar al hombre que se quejaba de dolor.

-S-Si-Contesto la pelinegra sujetándose el brazo.

El albino soltó al hombre que ya estaba completamente congelado a acepción de su cabeza y se acerco a la chica.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Me las pagaras!-Exclamo el hombre. Al escuchar la ofensa dirigida a él volvió con el hombre poniéndose de cuclillas ante este.

-¿Sabes una cosa?...No te mato por que no se me es permitido, pero no hay nada que diga que no pueda golpearte-Amenazo el chico tronando sus dedos.

-¡E-esta bien... lo siento lo siento!-Exclamaba el hombre.

-¿Sabes que?... no quiero-Susurro el albino golpeando al hombre.

-¡Eso es por seguirnos y arruinarnos la noche!-Exclamo el chico golpeando con un puño el hielo haciendo una grieta en el hielo que cubria al hombre.

-¡Y esto es por tocar a Karin!-Exclamo golpeándolo de nuevo con gran fuerza en el estomago rompiendo el hielo que cubría al hombre quedando inconsciente.

Karin lo miraba atónita, después de todo nunca lo había visto de esta manera de pronto un dolor le vino a la cabeza haciendo que se agarrara fuertemente la zona con los ojos cerrados gimiendo de dolor. El chico al escucharla se dirigió rápidamente a ella.

-Déjame ver-Dijo agarrándole la cabeza.

-Quédate quieta-Ordeno el albino, la chica obedeció quedándose quieta.

El joven empezó a recitar algo que al parecer era un conjuro empezando a salir algo como energía espiritual rodeando su cabeza.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto alarmada.

-Te estoy sanando-Dijo el chico.

-Aah...-

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-Pregunto el chico.

-Hmm-Asintio Karin.

-Lo siento-Dijo el chico llendo por su gigai.

-¿Que, porque te disculpas?-Pregunto Karin.

-Por no actuar rápido...-Dijo el chico acercándose a la chica ya dentro del gigai.

-Como capitán que soy no debiste salir herida y menos por unos simples humanos...-

-Pero no fue tu culpa, esos idiotas llegaron y tu les diste su merecido al contrario, deberías sentirte mejor al darles una lección a esas basuras-Dijo Karin tratando de animar al chico.

-Pero resultaste herida-Dijo el joven con preocupacion viendo las heridas de la chica.

-No pude curarte del todo-

-Ya Toshiro esto no es nada, mejor vámonos antes de que se haga mas tarde-Dijo la chica intentando caminar lo cual le fue imposible pues al querer zafarse del hombre se lastimo el pie.

-Ah... Que dolor-Se quejo la chica con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-Si... no es nada...-Dijo tratando de avanzar pero al tratar de hacerlo se volvió a lastimar pero esta vez iba a caer al suelo.

Pero nunca sintió el golpe, en cambio sintió que alguien la jalo hacia si para que no cayera al suelo y acercarla demasiado a él. Al sentir los brazos del chico y la cercanía de este se sobresalto un poco.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-S-Si...-Dijo Karin mirando al chico a los ojos.

Este ante el contacto con los ojos de la chica se ruborizo un poco pero no se movió ningún centímetro y se perdió en los ojos de la joven. Poco a poco empezó a acercarla mas a él hasta quedar a muy poca distancia hasta que escucharon un grito venir desde lejos.

-¡Hitsugaya-san! ¡Karin-chan!, ¿Donde están?-Exclamaba una chica de cabellos negros con preocupación en forma de shinigami.

-¡Taicho!-Exclamaba otra chica de igual manera por arriba de las casas y edificios.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a mas no poder pero no se alejaron ningún centímetro al darse cuenta de la cercanía.

-Creo que nos buscan...-Dijo Karin.

-Pues que busquen un rato mas...-Dijo el albino desapareciendo su reatsu por completo y tratando de controlar el de la chica para que no los encontraran sellando sus labios con los de esta en un beso tierno y sincero. El chico la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas a él y la chica paso sus brazos por el cuello de este aferrándose a él.

A decir verdad no sabían como es que habían llegado a tal acción puesto a que no tenían por que hacerlo sin embargo eso poco importo, ellos se fundieron en aquel beso sin importar lo que pasara.

Estuvieron un rato mas así y se separaron lo suficiente como para agarrar aire. Los gritos de las jóvenes cesaron por lo que supusieron que se habían ido.

-Ammm.. ¿C-Como debo tomar e-esto?-Pregunto inocentemente la chica dándole un toque de ternura.

-No lo se... tu dime-Dijo sonrojado.

Estuvieron un rato mas así hasta que escucharon otro grito de las chicas. Karin rio.

-Mejor vamos con ellas, deben estar preocupadas en especial Yuzu, debe estar llorando ahora mismo-Dijo divertida.

-Esta bien vamos-Dijo de igual manera ayudando a Karin a caminar acercándose a las chica preocupadas preparándose mentalmente para lo que viniera a continuación.

~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Hmm asi que... el pequeño capitan tiene novia...interesante-Dijo un hombre de apariencia mafiosa sin dejar ver su rostro observando una television gigante en la pared que mostraba la escena de los jovenes a quienes andaban buscando las otras chicas.

-¿Quiere que vayamos empezando el plan señor?-Pregunto un joven de cabellos cafes junto a otras tres personas mas inclinados frente al misterioso hombre que al parecer era el lider.

-No... dejaremos que se divierta un poco mas-Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Tomence unos dias y esperen mis señal-Ordeno el hombre.

-Si-Dijeron desapareciendo del lugar.

-Encontre...Tu punto debil...-Dijo para si sin quitar la mirada de la pelinegra.

Vaya... sinceramente no crei que me saliera algo asi xD espero les haya gustado el capitul de echo si les soy honesta este fic no llevaria enemigos de esa clase pero no se, a ultima hora se me ocurrio *0* y pues espero les haya gustado aah y tambien gracias por su apoyo con la prometida falsa :'D

Sin mas que decir me despido bay-bay n0n/


	2. un hombre misterioso

Holaaa! aqui el segundo capitulo del fic, espero les guste :3

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Tite Kubo *-*.

Aclaraciones

-Dialogos-

''Pensamientos''

~·Cambio de escena~·

Capitulo 2:Un hombre misterioso

Después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada ni Toshiro ni Karin estuvieron tranquilos puesto a que las carillas de la futura novia y a la peli naranja no paraban y a las quejas de Yuzu por haber llegado tan tarde y haberse expuesto de esa manera. Pudieron estar más tranquilos una ves que salieron de la casa. Yuzu le había pedido a Karin que fuera por algo para el desayuno y el albino se ofreció a acompañarla.

-Aaah.. -Suspiro Karin con pesadez.

-Disculpa por lo del regaño de Yuzu, es que es muy sobre protectora a veces-

-No te preocupes, esta bien que sea así-Dijo el chico con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¿Y que te encargaron?-Pregunto deteniendo el paso.

-Amm... unos huevos y verdura-Contesto la chica deteniéndose también con una lista en la mano.

-Ya veo, ¿Y donde los compraremos?-Pregunto el chico.

-Pues en una tienda, daa-Contesto burlona la chica.

-Que chistosa ¿No?-Dijo el albino con el ceño fruncido empezando a caminar.

-Ay no aguantas nada-Dijo Karin entre risas siguiéndolo.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Serian treinta con ochenta y cinco-Dijo el hombre que atendía el puesto.

-Gracias aquí tiene señor-Dijo Karin amablemente con una sonrisa.

-De nada jovencita, que le vaya bien-Contesto el hombre de igual manera.

-¿Es todo?-Pregunto el albino con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Sip, vamos-Dijo Karin caminando.

-Dame eso, yo lo llevo-Ofreció el chico.

-No, yo puedo sola gracias-

-Pero sigues lastimada, déjame ayudarte-Insistió.

-No, Yo puedo sola no estoy invalida-Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas terca y dame la bolsa-Insistió el joven ahora con el ceño fruncido.

-No, el terco eres tu yo la llevo y ya-Dijo Karin de igual manera.

-Karin...-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras. Karin se limito a sacarle la lengua, pero al ir por una esquina alguien de cabellera rubia choco con la chica cayendo encima de esta en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡Karin!-Exclamo el albino con preocupación.

-Aa... que daño-Dijo el hombre elevando un poco la cabeza y al hacerlo se encontró con el ceño fruncido de la chica.

-H-Hola... jeje-Dijo el hombre con voz temblorosa al ver la expresión de la chica.

-¡Quítate de encima!-Exclamo Karin furiosa pero antes que pasara otra cosa el sujeto fue levantado y tirado a otra parte de la calle, No hace falta mencionar quien lo hizo.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!-Exclamo el albino furioso una ves que había levantado a Karin del suelo y ponerla a un lado suyo.

-Oye amigo, tranquilo solo fue un accidente-Se defendió el hombre.

-Pues que no se vuelva a repetir, ¡Y no soy tu amigo!-Exclamo el albino agachándose por la bolsa.

-Vamos, tenemos que comprar de nuevo estas cosas-Dijo el peliblanco.

-S-Si-Dijo Karin siguiéndolo dejando al tipo atónito.

-¿No te lastimaste mas esas heridas?-Pregunto el chico con preocupación mientras veía las susodichas.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Karin tratando de tranquilizar al albino.

-¡Como no me voy a preocupar!-Dijo con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto.

-Ya cálmate, solo fue un accidente no tienes por que enojarte...-Dijo Karin con las cosas en mano y dándole el dinero al encargado de la tienda.

-Ese idiota te cayo encima como no voy a enojarme...-Dijo el chico en un tono celoso.

-Gracias-Volvió a decirle al hombre con una sonrisa

-Fue un accidente Toshiro-Insistio la pelinegra cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de cansancio.

-¿Un accidente?, ja si como no, un accidente-Dijo el chico con sarcasmo quitándole la bolsa a Karin.

-Oye, devuélveme eso-Exclamo la pelinegra.

-No, ahora me lo llevo yo, por que si vuelve a pasar un 'accidente' no quiero que se vuelva a romper esta cosa-Dijo molesto.

-Bueno pero ya cálmate, no se que te molesta tanto solo fue un estúpido accidente...-Dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero ese estúpido accidente te llevo al suelo con un perfecto desconocido-Exclamo el chico molesto.

-¿Y eso que?...Espera-Dijo Karin volteando a verlo.

-¿Que?-Dijo secamente el chico.

-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso, te enojaste por que ese sujeto cayo encima de mi ¿ Verdad?-Pregunto Karin sobresaltando al albino haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Claro que no...-Dijo tratando de verse serio lo cual no lo fue puesto a que no se vio muy convencido.

-Jajaja lo ves, estas celoso-Exclamo la pelinegra tratando de hacer enojar al chico.

-¿Y que si es cierto?-Exclamo dándole la razón a la chica, esta detuvo su alboroto al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-Aammm... pues nada... yo solo decía-Dijo sonrojada.

-Jm, de cualquier forma no sentí esa clase de sentimiento-Dijo fríamente el albino a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿A si?..-Pregunto retadoramente la joven.

-Si-Dijo el albino.

-¿Entonces como explicas el estar molesto hace rato?-Pregunto la chica.

-Pues...-

-Y mas aun...¿ Porque me besaste ayer?-Pregunto sonrojada interrumpiendo al muchacho.

-¿Q-Que tiene que ver eso con lo de hace rato?-Pregunto el chico sonrojado a mas no poder desviando su mirada de la chica.

-Contéstame, quiero saber-Dijo deteniendo el paso.

-¿A caso yo te gusto?-Pregunto caminando hacia él, este se limito a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta pegar la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Q-Que?-Pregunto incrédulamente mirándola ahora a los ojos.

-Lo que escuchaste...¿Por algo me besaste ayer no?, desapareciste tu reatsu e intentaste ocultar el mío para que no nos encontraran-Dijo Karin sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

-Jaja, No pongas esa cara... ¿Sabes?, yo eh cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-Dijo Karin sin separarse del chico elevando su poder espiritual.

-¿P-Pero que...?-Dijo el chico asombrado por el poder de la chica.

''¡¿Como es que puede controlar su riatsu de esa manera?!"Pensó el chico

-Bueno pero ese no es el tema-Dijo la chica dejando libre al albino y dándole la espalda.

-Jm... ¿Sabes que..?-Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y con una media sonrisa.

De un momento a otro ahora la chica era la que estaba contra la pared y el chico acorralándola sin dejarla ir.

"¡¿P-Pero que?!"Pensó la pelinegra con los ojos abiertos.

-Tal vez si estuve un poco celoso...-Dijo el chico susurrándole al oído. Karin se estremeció.

-Dime...¿Quien en su sano juicio no estaría celoso?, solo un idiota no lo estaría-Dijo el joven provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-Y-Yo...-Dijo la chica nerviosa y mas roja que un tomate.

-¿E-Estas hablando... E-Enserio?-Pregunto la chica ruborizada sin alejarse ni un centímetro del joven capitán.

Estaban completamente sonrojados sin saber que hacer o decir sin embargo eso poco importo pues ahora estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que empezaron a sonar los teléfonos de ambos chicos.

-Amm... tengo que contestar...-Dijo Ruborizada separándose un poco de él.

-Si.. yo debo ir por un hollow-Dijo Tontamente separándose de la chica.

"Hay pero que idiota soy...'Yo debo ir por un hollow' que estupido"Pensaba Toshiro con algo de pena.

-¿Hola?-Dijo la pelinegra contestando el teléfono.

-Si ya voy para allá-Dijo colgando.

-Era Yuzu, preguntaba por las cosas-.

-Amm ya veo, adelántate, los alcanzo en el desayuno-Dijo tomándose una pastilla verde sacando su alma del gigai dejando una sustituta.

-Ya sabes que hacer-Ordeno al gigai.

-Si-Dijo este con una mano en la frente en señal de saludo.

Dicho esto el joven capitán desapareció con shumpo.

"¿Pero que diablos fue eso? "Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica.

-Le ayudo con eso señorita?-Pregunto cortésmente el gigai.

-¿Eh?...a si si-Dijo dándole la bolsa al gigai y caminando pensativa.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Ya llegamos-Exclamo Karin al lado del gigai.

-Karin que bueno que llegas, y ¿Donde esta el capitán?-Pregunto Matsumoto saliendo de la sala.

-¿Eh?, ¿Como sabes que el no es Toshiro?-Pregunto confundida.

-Bueno, pues por que aquí no se encuentra el reatsu del capitán Hitsugaya-

-Ah...Pues apareció un hollow y fue a deshacerse de él-Dijo la pelinegra sacando las cosas de la bolsa.

-Oh...Ya veo, bueno ven-Exclamo una sonriente Matsumoto jalando a la pelinegra del brazo metiéndola a la sala.

-¡Ahh...espera las cosas!-Exclamo la chica.

-Deja que el gigai lo haga, ahora hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar antes de que el capitán llegue-Explico la peli naranja sonriente sin soltar a Karin.

Media hora después en la sala...

-Entonces...¿Dices que Matsumoto solo vino aquí para ayudar a que Toshiro y yo tengamos una clase de cita?...-Pregunto una Karin confundida.

-Si-Dijeron Rukia y Matsumoto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y para eso necesitan que yo también coopere...-Dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-Si-

-Por que según ustedes piensan que yo siento algo por él...-Continuo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si-

-Mmmm...¿Saben que?-Dijo Karin con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Mmh?-dijeron las chicas prestando atención a lo que la chica iba a decir.

-¡Esa es una idea estúpida!-Exclamo Karin con varias venas en la frente.

-Ay vamos Karin-chan, nosotras sabemos perfectamente sus sentimientos, él te ama y tu lo amas, nosotras solo queremos ayudar-Exclamo Matsumoto.

-¡Claro que no!, ustedes no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que sentimos Toshiro y yo, además si ese fuera el caso ¡ustedes no deberían estar de metiches en lo que no les importa!-Exclamo furiosa la pelinegra.

-¡Pero claro que nos interesa!, dentro de poco tu y Rukia serán familia y el capitán Hitsugaya es muy importante para mi, ¿Como no nos va a importar?-Se justifico la chica.

-Además...-Dijo Rukia con una mirada picara.

-¿Eh?-

-Sabemos por que tardaron tanto ayer...-Continuo.

-Pues ...-

-Y no es precisamente por el asalto de esos tres sujetos...-Continuo la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Karin.

-N-No se de que hablan...-Dijo Karin levemente sonrojada recordando el suceso de la noche pasada desviando la mirada.

-¡Claro que lo sabes!, ahora no te hagas del rogar, que quieras o no nosotras haremos algo por ustedes dos, son tan lentos que no se casaran hasta haber vuelto a nacer-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Pero eso a ustedes no les importa tercas!-Exclamo Karin harta del asunto.

-Por eso te dije que no le dijéramos nada-Susurro Rukia solo para que escuchara Matsumo.

-Mmmh... no creí que se fuera a negar-Dijo la peli naranja con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-¡El desayuno esta listo!-Exclamo una alegre Yuzu desde la puerta.

-Saben que, yo no tengo hambre-Dijo Karin después de un suspiro dejando a las tres chicas en la sala.

-¿Eh?, ¿A donde vas Karin-chan?-Pregunto con preocupación la menor de los Kurosaki.

-A un lugar donde no haya gente molesta-Dijo dedicándole una mirada fría a Rukia y Matsumoto.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Yuzu volteando a ver a las chicas, estas tenían cascaditas en los ojos.

-Es muy fría...-Dijo Rukia.

-Es igual que mi capitán...-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Adiós!-Exclamo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Pero que me perdí?-Dijo una confundida Yuzu.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¿Pero que diablos fue eso?-Decía Toshiro mientras caminaba por la calles de Karakura mientras observaba su teléfono.

-Tal vez esta cosa no sirve bien...-

-¿Por que dices eso?, shiro-chan-Dijo una chica a espaldas del chico.

-¿Eh?-Dijo este deteniendo el paso reconociendo la voz que lo llamaba.

-¿Que haces aquí hinamori?-Pregunto el chico.

-Pues ando en busca de la casa Kurosaki, el capitán comandante dijo que seria una buena distracción para mi por lo de.. bueno ya sabes-Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza con una mirada triste.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el albino acercándose a la chica con preocupación.

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien-Dijo la chica elevando la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces vamos-Dijo el albino empezando a caminar.

-Si-Dijo la chica siguiéndolo.

-Por cierto ¿Por que dices que tu teléfono no funciona?, ¿Sucedió algo?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-Bueno es que me llego una alerta sobre un hollow, pero para cuando llegue al lugar indicado desapareció y volvía a aparecer en otro lado y así sucesivamente hasta que dejo de sonar-Explico el albino.

-Vaya, eso es muy extraño...-Dijo Momo con una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-Si, debo buscar a kisuke para ver si él puede arreglarlo-

-¿Iras ya?-.

-No, primero te llevare a la casa de los kurosaki y después iré-

-No, mejor primero vamos a la tienda de Urahara-san y de ahí a la casa Kurosaki, de todas maneras vamos al mismo rumbo ¿No?-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Esta bien-Dijo el chico cambiando de dirección.

Mientras tanto con Karin...

Un suspiro de pesadez salió de sus labios.

''¿Pero que se creen que son?, decidir que tengamos una cita yo y ese enano, Ja...aunque ya no es tan enano como la ultima ves que lo vi 'Pensó ruborizada recordando al chico. Movió su cabeza para ambos lados.

-No...Mejor me apuro o Yoruichi-san se enfadara de nuevo-Dijo la chica corriendo a toda velocidad.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien en casa?!-Exclamo la pelinegra entrando a una tienda que aparentemente parecía estar vacía.

-¡Oh...Pero si es Karin-chan!-Exclamo un hombre de cabellos rubios con un sombrero de franjas verdes sombreando sus ojos y un abanico tapándole medio rostro dándole un toque de misterio en él.

-Si, si, si...Oye ¿Ya llego Yoruichi-san?-Pregunto la chica rezando por que no fuera asi.

-Si.. parece que hoy también te has demorado bastante-Dijo el hombre abanicando su rostro.

-¡Diablos!, Con permiso-Dijo pasando por un lado del rubio entrando a una especie de sótano.

-Pobre chica... Yoruichi es muy dura con ella...-Dijo con un toque de preocupación.

-Pero esto es por su bien y el de su familia así que es bueno que sea así señor-Dijo otro hombre con unos lentes oscuros y un bigote con trenzas en el pelo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón tessai-

-¡¿Yoruichi-san?, ¿Donde estas?!-Exclamo la pelinegra buscando a la susodicha.

Buscó por lo alrededores pero no había nada mas que rocas y mas rocas por lo que supuso que lo que le había dicho Urahara era mentira. ''Ese idiota...Si me mintió esta en serios problemas''Pensó con una venita en la frente y un puño al aire hasta que sintió que algo la iba a golpear por la espalda y por reacción trato de esquivar el golpe sin embargo eso le fue imposible al sentir un puño en la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo muy lenta jovencita...-Dijo una mujer un poco mayor que la pelinegra de cabellos morados cruzada de brazos.

-¡AAh!...¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa idiota?!-Exclamo molesta Karin sobándose la zona afectada.

-Oye, Oye fíjate a quien estas llamando idiota...¡Idiota!-Exclamo la peli morado con una vena en la frente.

-Dime...¿Ahora porque llegaste tarde?-Exigió saber.

-Tuve un asunto que resolver-Dijo Karin.

-Mmh... me dan ganas de creerte-Dijo Yoruichi con los brazos cruzados. Karin frunció el ceño.

-Oye...supe sobre el incidente de anoche...¿Por que no te defendiste?, ¿Ibas tan distraída que no sentiste los riatsus de esos tres hombres?-Pregunto la peli morado.

-¿Eh?, oye sabes perfectamente que aun no soy muy buena identificando los reatsus de los demás apenas tengo una semana entrenando contigo-

-Lo cual debería ser suficiente para ti-Dijo Yoruichi interrumpiéndola.

-¡Claro que no!, eso no es suficiente para nadie-Exclamo Karin.

-Pues para Ichigo fue mas que suficiente, es mas logro obtener su bankai en menos de una semana y no tardo mucho en perfeccionarlo, ¿Como es que tu no puedes?-Exclamo la chica.

-¡Déjame decirte que yo no soy Ichigo!-Exclamo Karin.

-Dime...¿Tienes algún motivo por el cual debas ser un shinigami?-Pregunto Yoruichi seria.

-Pues claro, si no controlo mi poder espiritual pondría a Yuzu en peligro-Contesto la pelinegra.

-Entonces toma eso como referencia para mejorar tus habilidades, Ichigo logro obtener su bankai gracias a un motivo, ese motivo era proteger, proteger a la gente que ama y salvar a la que ahora es su prometida y si tu no logras dominar por completo el ser un shinigami Yuzu correrá un grave peligro y lo sabes-Dijo la peli morado.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no me sermonees ¿Quieres?-Dijo Karin.

-Bueno, primero que nada, ¿No sentiste los reatsus de esos tres hombres?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues, si pero eran muy débiles, por eso no le tome importancia-

-Sabes que no puedes subestimar a tus enemigos y sin embargo lo hiciste idiota-Regaño la chica.

-Pero yo...-

-Pero nada, recuerda que hasta el mas mínimo poder de energía espiritual puede ser el mas poderoso de todos, dime ¿El capitán Hitsugaya no se veía alarmado o algo así?-

-Pues...Ahora que lo dices si, nos siguieron desde que fuimos a las canchas-Dijo Karin recordando.

-¡¿Y aun así no le tomaste importancia?!-Exclamo molesta.

-¡Pues yo que iba a saber!-Se defendió.

-Karin, él es un capitán, y para que se pusiera alerta quería decir que algo no andaba bien, ¡Debiste pensar en eso mocosa!-Exclamo Yoruichi dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!, ¡Lo siento!-Exclamo Karin con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡No te dejare en paz hasta que entiendas!, ahora tu entrenamiento será mas duro y no te iras hasta que controles tu shikai-Dijo la peli morado molesta.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡O-Oye!-Exclamo.

-¡Nada de 'oye' y ponte a calentar!-Regaño molesta.

Karin hizo un puchero y empezó a correr por el lugar, aun no podía hacerle frente a Yoruichi así que no tenia otra opción mas que obedecer.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡¿Hola?!, ¿Hay alguien en casa?-Exclamo Momo abriendo la puerta de la tienda de Urahara.

-Oye... ¿No teníamos que esperar afuera hasta que nos abrieran?-Dijo Toshiro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?, no creo que Urahara-san se moleste por eso-Dijo alegre la pelinegra.

-Tienes toda la razón Hinamori-chan-Dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes provocando que ambos brincaran del susto.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa idiota?!-Exclamo Toshiro con una venita en la cabeza.

-Oh..Lo siento, creo que los e asustado, como disculpa les hare un descuento especial del 10% en cualquier articulo que deseen comprar-Dijo sonriente el hombre del abanico.

''Pero que tacaño'' Pensaba el albino.

-Bueno, yo no vine a eso, quería ver si podías revisar esta cosa, parece que esta dañada-Explico el peliblanco.

-Mmmm... veamos ¿Que tenemos aquí?-Dijo Urahara examinando el teléfono del chico.

-¿Cual es el problema?, todo aquí esta perfectamente, el comunicador esta estable y el radar también funciona bien-

-Hace rato me llego una señal de que había un hollow y fui al lugar indicado pero en cuanto llegue esta cosa dejo de sonar y apareció otro hollow en otro lugar y paso exactamente lo mismo, así estube un buen rato hasta que dejo de sonar-Explico el chico.

-Que extraño, pues aquí todo esta bien, pero si te parece te daré otro esperen aquí-Dijo el rubio llendo por otro comunicador.

-Em...Toshiro-chan-Llamo la pelinegra.

-¿Si, que pasa?-Dijo el albino.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo con preocupación.

-¿Eh?-Dijo el chico confundido.

-Bueno, es que siempre que te digo 'Toshiro-chan' o 'Shiro-chan' te molestas y haces todo por que te diga 'Hitsugaya-san' o 'Capitán Hitsugaya', mas bien te ves distraído-

-Eh...am pues.. no se-Dijo nervioso recordando el 'porque' de que estuviera distraído.

-¿Sabes que?, creo que esos rumores eran ciertos después de todo-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Cuales rumores?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Pues..-

-Aquí esta Hitsugaya-san-Dijo Urahara interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Gracias-Dijo este tomando el teléfono.

-Si no se preocupe y si vuelve a haber otra falla me dice-Dijo guiándolos a la salida.

-Claro-Dijo el albino saliendo de la tienda seguido de pelinegra.

-¡Adiós!-Exclamo Momo a los lejos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Que rumores?-Pregunto el chico curioso.

-Nada olvídalo, mejor hay que darnos prisa-Dijo Momo acelerando el paso.

-Ok-Dijo el chico quedándose con la duda del dichoso rumor.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Oigan creo que ya se tardo mucho-Dijo una preocupada Rukia.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto Rangiku.

-Yo digo que si, ya son las 7 de la tarde y esta empezando a oscurecer-Dijo Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Karin-chan!-Exclamaba una Yuzu desesperada en un mar de lagrimas con un pañuelo en la mano mientras Momo la consolaba.

-Iré a buscarla-Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba su alma del Gigai.

-¿Pero por que iras de esa manera?-Pregunto incrédula Matsumoto.

-Así la encontrare mas rápido-Dijo el albino desapareciendo con shumpo.

-Yo también la buscare-Dijo Rukia saliendo de la casa.

-Te acompaño-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Yo también voy-Dijo Momo

-No tu quédate tranquilizando a Yuzu, además puede que ella regrese-Dijo la peli naranja.

-Esta bien, vayan con cuidado-Dijo Momo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto una desesperada lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en el subterráneo de la tienda de Urahara, Karin había logrado controlar su Shikai pero decidió entrenar un poco mas para perfeccionarlo. Su Zampackto era de tipo fuego, a simple vista se veía como una Katana ordinaria, pero al momento de pelear esta reaccionaba ante los impulsos de la pelinegra a lo cual la convertía en un arma de doble filo, es decir, si ella estaba desesperada perdía el control total sobre esta y claro podía hacerle daño a su oponente pero también ponía en riesgo su vida, pero si de lo contrario ella se mantiene serena durante la pelea no recibirá daño alguno al grado de que si ella resulto lesionada durante la batalla la Zampackto podría sanar sus heridas y atacar de nuevo a su oponente.

Es una Zampackto extraña pero con un gran poder, que si no se sabe controlar como es debido quien sabe que podría pasar. En estos momentos tanto Karin como Yoruichi se ven abofadas, pero no quieren irse aun pues quieren sabe quien es mas poderosa de las dos.

-Ya ríndete Yoruichi-san, se nota que no puedes mas-Dijo Karin con una media sonrisa.

-¿Que, ya te cansaste y por eso quieres que me rinda?-Dijo la peli morado burlona. Karin deshizo su sonrisa para poner su ceño fruncido.

-Bueno terminemos de una vez con esto-Dijo Karin para si utilizando shumpo apareciendo enfrente de la peli morado poniendo el filo de su Zampackto en el cuello de esta sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Que dices ahora?-Dijo burlona la pelinegra.

-Jmm-Dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo a Karin.

-¡Hado #33:Shakkaho!-Exclamo la peli morado sacando una especie de bola de energía de su mano haciendo volar a Karin hasta estamparse en una roca.

-Diablos...-Susurro Karin para si.

-Creí haberte dicho que jamás te confiaras en una pelea aunque el enemigo parezca débil-Dijo la morena dándole la mano a Karin para que se levantara.

-Si, si ya entendí-Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy, mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora-Dijo Yoruichi dándole la espalda para irse.

-No mañana no puedo-Dijo Karin llamando la atención de la peli morado.

-¿Disculpa?...-Dijo la morena.

-Esquee mañana ayudare a Rukia, solo faltan 2 semanas para la boda y tengo que ayudarle-Dijo Karin.

Yoruichi suspiro con pesadez.

-Esta bien, solo por que hoy casi me derrotas, te esperare aquí dentro de tres días a la misma hora y te quedaras dos días enteraros aquí ¿Entendido?-Dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Que?-Exclamo Karin.

-Solo así te dejare ir...-

-Esta bien-Dijo la pelinegra indignada.

-Bueno, descansa-Dijo desapareciendo con shumpo.

Karin suspiro con pesadez y fue por su cuerpo para poder irse de ahí, la verdad era la primera ves que se sentía tan cansada con un entrenamiento de la morena y es para menos pues había recibido varios golpes tanto por parte de la peli morado que por su Zampackto todo el día, lo único que quería era comer, bañarse y dormir

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡Karin!-Exclamaba Rukia mientras caminaba por el parque de Karakura.

-¿La encontraste?-Pregunto Matsumoto corriendo hasta donde estaba la pelinegra.

-No-Dijo esta.

-Ya tenemos una hora buscándola-Dijo Rangiku preocupada.

-Vamos a casa a ver si ya llego-Propuso Rukia.

-Si-Dijo la otra haciéndole segunda.

Mientras tanto Karin iba por la calle tranquila hasta que sintió un reatsu cerca de ella, era débil pero aun así estuvo alerta recordando lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y a las advertencias de su entrenadora. De pronto sintió un gran poder espiritual a sus espaldas por un segundo que volvió a desaparecer y volteo para ver de que se trataba.

-Vaya... Pero si es la chica de esta mañana-Dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¿Tu... eres el idiota que cayo encima de mi?-Dijo Karin recordando al tipo.

-Si...Lamento lo de esta mañana, es que estaba algo apurado-Dijo el hombre avanzando hacia la chica, esta por instinto empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Que pasa?, no me tengas miedo, no te hare daño-Dijo con una sonrisa dándole un toque psicópata el hombre.

-Alejate-Advirtio Karin.

-Sabes algo...Yo no soy un humano común y corriente... y a decir verdad...-Dijo el hombre apareciendo detrás de la chica.

-creo que no soy un humano...-Susurro el hombre al oído de la chica tapándole la boca, Karin intento zafarse pero le fue imposible pues el hombre la tenia bien sujetada, lo único que pudo hacer es elevar su reatsu lo suficiente para que alguien fuera a ayudarla.

Mientras tanto una chico de cabellos blancos iba por arriba de las casas y edificios de la ciudad buscando a la pelinegra. Había buscado en todos los lugares que sabia que la encontraría pero nada, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra hasta que sintió una fuerte energía espiritual y él la conocía bien.

-¡Karin!-Exclamo antes de desaparecer con shumpo llendo al lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

-¡Rukia!, ¿Sentiste eso?-Dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Es Karin!-Exclamo antes de desaparecer con shumpo seguida de la peli naranja.

-¡Maldita baja tu energía espiritual ahora!-Exclamo el hombre de cabellera rubia.

-¡No hasta que me sueltes!-Exclamo Karin.

El hombre iba a darle un golpe para que quedara inconsciente pero fue detenido por cierto peliblanco que ahora tenia su Zampackto en su forma shikai en el cuello del hombre.

-Mas vale que la surtes si no quieres ser congelado o partido a la mitad-Amenazo el albino sin separar la Katana de donde la tenia.

El hombre obedeció y dejo caer a Karin en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Toshiro sin alejar la Katana del sujeto.

-Si-Dijo Karin.

-Oye ya la solté, déjame en paz-Exigió el rubio.

-¿Para quien trabajas?-Pregunto el albino ignorando la petición del hombre.

-Eso a ti no te importa...-Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara el joven capitán.

-¡Contesta!-Exclamo dándole un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire al rubio provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas y se agarrara la zona afectada.

-¡¿Para quien trabajas?!-Volvió a preguntar el albino.

El rubio empezó a reír como loco una vez que recupero el aliento y de pronto sus risas cesaron poniéndose serio.

-Tu lo conoces bien...-Dijo el hombre Toshiro lo miro extrañado.

-¿Que, no lo recuerdas?-Dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-¡El amo y señor de la obscuridad!-Exclamo el hombre volviendo a reír.

-¿Que?-Pregunto el albino extrañado.

-Hay por favor, yo se que sabes de quien hablo-Dijo el hombre fastidiado.

-Esta bien, te refrescare la memoria...¿Que te recuerda...Tora-san?-Pregunto el hombre. a Toshiro se le abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre.

-E-Eso no puede ser, él esta muerto-Exclamo el albino sin creerlo.

-Pues creelo niño, el sigue con vida y viene a quitarte lo mas preciado para ti...-Dijo viendo a Karin.

-Nos vemos... Toshiro Hitsugaya, la proxima vez... me asegurare de que la gatita se encuentre sola... y la matare...-Dijo el hombre empezando a reir de nuevo desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Maldito!-Exclamo el albino tratando de atacar al misterioso hombre que intento dañar a la chica, sin embargo no lo logro.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Bien y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el otro capitulo, la verdad batalle mucho para encontrar un buen nombre para el villano de echo el significado de Tora es Tigre, decidi ponerle asi porque...amm no se pero esta curado xD y ni hablar de la zampackto de Karin... ese fue todo un reto x.x gracias por sus reviews les juro que iba a subir mañana el cap, pero vi los reviews y dije bueno, lo subire de una ves xD en fin espero que les haya gustado me despido por que aca ya son las 2:00 am y muero de sueño hasta la proxima y ya saben si no fue entendible haganmelo saber, tambien unas sugerencias no estarian mal ;D bay-bay n0n/

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Alejandra.p y oGracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes no pienso dejar esta historia ;D talves si tarde en subir los capitulos, pero lo que importa es que no dejare de escribir espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :3 y disculpa por poner separadas unas letras en tu nombre, esque esta cosa no podia guardarse bien esta raro ._. Pero bueno, en verdad espero contar con tu apoyo :3


	3. el secreto de karin y una confecion

**Hola, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso, aunque so paso una semana pero fue una laaargaaa semana creanme, no tenia nada de inspiración u.u, pero gracias a sus reviews y la ayuda de mis mejores amigas pude salir adelante y bueno abajito les sigo hablando ;D por ahora lo mas importante: el fic -w-.**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo, el que dejo en suspenso el manga -.-*...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogos-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**¿Y por que no? **

**Capitulo 3: El secreto de Karin y una confecion**

Se podia divisar a lo lejos una gran mansion, por no decir castillo, a simple vista parecia una de esas casas de terror que hay en las ferias como una atraccion, sin embargo esta si era real y si eras nuevo en el lugar daba bastante miedo.

Dicha mansion tenia un aura maligna a su alrededor haciendola ver misteriosa y mas tenebrosa y dentro de este terrorifico lugar habitaban unas personas extrañas las cuales estaban teniendo una conversacion de no muy buen gusto.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa Ryunosuke?!, ¿Por que hiciste tal estupides sabiendo que Tora-sama había dicho que no atacaramos aún?!-Exclamo un hombre piel tostada que no pasaba de los treinta de cabellos negros, era alto y utilizaba unos lentes lo que lo hacía ver el mas inteligente del grupo que se encontraba ahí, vestía de un pantalon de vestir colos azul marino con una camisa de manga larga color blanca y una corbata roja adornando su cuello junto con un saco de vestir del mismo color del pantalon.

-Tranquilizate Takeshi-san...-Dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años aparentemente amable, su piel era blanca y su cabello, que era largo, lo tenia ligeramente recogido y aun asi le llegaba hasta poco abajo de la cintura era de un color entre rosado y purpura del mas bajito que existe, vestía un kimono de seda con bordados florales tradicionales y era de un color claro, no era muy alta pero tampoco chaparra para su edad.

-Hazle caso a Natsuki y tranquilizate de una buena vez Takeshi, dejalo a él que se las vea como pueda con el amo-Dijo otro sujeto fastidiado cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido que no pasaba de los treinta,era de piel morena y su apariencia era matona, vestía un pantalon de mezclilla algo suelto con una camisa de resaque color negra y usaba unos lentes oscuros de sol que ni siquiera eran necesarios en ese lugar pero aún asi los usaba.

-Ya se lo que dijo Tora-sama, pero esto de quedarse quieto hasta que él diga 'atacar' es sumamente aburrido-Se defendió Ryunosuke.

-Aún asi debes ser obediente, ¿Cres que yo no quiero divertirme también?, y no solo tu o yo, todos queremos entrar en acción, pero lo que tu hiciste fue muy imprudente Ryunosuke-san-Dijo la mujer con su voz melodiosa pero decisiva. El hombre de cabellos rubios no supo que decir ante tal contestación de parte de la mujer asi que mejor se dio media vuelta y salio de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-¡Es un idiota!, ¡Un dia de estos el amo se hartara y no quedaran rastros de él!-Exclamo Takeshi con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Ya dejalo, si eso pasa seria el mejor día de mi vida-Dijo el hombre de apariencia matona enbosando una sonrisa malvada.

-Que malo eres Hayado-san-Dijo la joven mujer riendo delicadamente.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto en Karakura Toshiro seguia sin creer lo que aquel hombre de cabellos rubios habia dicho, no tenia nada en la cabeza que no fueran las palabras de aquel sujeto "¿Que te recuerda...Tora-san...?".

-Eso no puede ser verdad...-Susurro para si el albino.

-¡Toshiro!, ¿Que pasa, quien era él?-Exclamo karin acercandose al chico que estaba en completo shock.

"No... eso es mentira..."Se decia mentalmente el peliblanco sin creer en las palabras del hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¡Toshiro!, ¡Porfavor reacciona!-Exclamo la pelinegra haciendo que por fin el peliblanco dirigiera su mirada a ella saliendo asi de su transe.

"Karin...Esta..."Pensó este al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica y recordando lo que le habia dicho el rubio.

"-Nos vemos... Toshiro Hitsugaya... y la proxima vez... me asegurare de que la gatita este sola... y la matare-"Se repetia la voz del hombre en su mente.

-¿Que te pasa, estas bien?-Preguntó preocupada.

"En peligro..."

-¡Contestame idiota!-Exclamo Kairin antes decdarle un golpe en la cabeza al chico.

-Si, tranquila yo estoy bien, ¿Como estas tu?, ¿Te lastimo?-Preguntó el chico volviendo en si dejando pasar lo del golpe.

-No, no te preocupes yo estoy bien pero dime, ¿Quien era ese sujeto?,¿Lo conoces verdad?-Preguntó la pelinegra inquieta.

-Él... bueno esque-

-¡Capitán, Karin-chan!-Exclamo Matsumoto desde lejos con Rukia a un lado de ella.

-Karin-chan¿Estas bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Rukia llegando al lado de ella.

-Si, No se preocupen...-Dijo la pelinegra volteando a ver al albino.

-¿Capitán, que paso?-Preguntó Matsumoto.

-Han regresado...-Decía el chico con un aire de seriedad.

-No me diga que...-Exclamó alarmada, el chico solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Parece que buscan venganza...-Continuo con la cabeza baja.

-¡¿Que pasa?!, No se queden hablando en clave, ¡¿Que demonios paso aquí?!-Exigio saber Karin desesperada.

-Karin-chan, tranquilizate, esto es algo que solo el capitán Hitsugaya y yo debemos resolver-Dijo Matsumoto seria tratando de tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

-Nonono, ¡A mi no me vengas con esa tonteria de ' Eso no te concierne a ti'!, ¡Ese hombre trato de asesinarme, tengo derecho de saber que sucede!-Exclamó enojada era el colmo que no le quisieran decir despúes de haber pasado tal susto.

-Por favor, entiende esto...-

-Matsumoto, creo que ella tiene razón-Dijo el peliblanco interrumpiendola.

-¡P-pero capitán...!-

-Ese sujeto trato de hacerle daño a Karin, debemos advertirle y protegerla del peligro en el que esta, de cualquier manera si no le contamos no nos la quitaremos de encima-Dijo el albino volteando a ver a Karin.

-Pero capitán, ¿No la pondra en mas peligro si le dice algo?-Preguntó la pelinaranja con preocupación.

-Tranquila, Yo me asegurare de que ni ese ni otro idiota mas toque a Karin, yo la protegeré-Dijo el albino volteando a ver a Karin que estaba levemente sonrojada por la pequeña confeción del chico.

-Pero antes que cualquier cosa...-Dijo acercandose a la pelinegra.

-Dime, ¿Como es que puedes subir y bajar tu poder espiritual a tu antojo?-Preguntó el albino con curiosidad. Karin solo se quedo callada sin saber que decir, no podía decir que estaba entrenando para convertirse en shinigami, si lo hacía conociendo al albino le prohibiria seguir haciendolo además de que Ichigo se enteraría y habría grandes problemas.

-Yo... no se de que hablas-Dijo Karin desviando la mirada haciendose la desentendida.

-No me digas eso, yo se que algo escondes, dime ¿Como es que hace un momento tu energía espiritual se elevo tanto y ahora esta estable?-Preguntó curioso cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues por que estaba bajo presión y regularmente cuando estoy en una situación asi mi reatsu se eleva-Atinó a decir la chica.

-No te creo...tu misma me dijiste en la mañana... que habías cambiado mucho estos años y también lo demostraste...-Dijo dificilmente recordando el acontesimiento con un sonrojo en el rostro.

"Diablos..." Pensó la chica de igual manera.

-Karin debes decirme que es exactamente lo que escondes... no me digas que estas entrenando para convertirte en una shinigami-Dijo el albino sorprendiendo a la chica, no por nada era llamado 'Niño prodigio' ahora se daba cuenta. Rangiku y Rukia solo veían la escena calladas esperando la respuesta de Karin.

-Por tu expresión veo que eh acertado-Dijo el albino serio.

-Pero tengo una buena razón de hacerlo-Dijo Karin antes de que el chico hablara de nuevo, Toshiro se quedo callado y asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuara.

-Bueno, todo comenzo la semana pasada...-Dijo comenzando a recordar.

Flash back

Era una tarde tranquila y Karin iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Karakura, venia de practicar futbol y se veía que estaba cansada, solo quería llegar a su casa a ducharse, talves merendar algo y dormir un rato, despúes de todo tuvo un día muy agitado pues antes de ir a practicar ayudó a Rukia con unas cosas que nesecitaba para terminar su vestido mas aparte buscar algunos posibles vestidos para las damas de Rukia.

Pero esa tranquilidad se vío afectada por el inesperado ataque de un hollow que empezó a hacer un escandolo por todo el lugar, Karin suspiró con pesades y se acerco a donde estaba el 'monstruo' para eliminarlo, si bien ella no tenía ninguna espada con la cual pelear ni tampoco recitar hechizos como kido o bakkudo pero ella misma sabía que su poder espiritual era mas que suficiente para acabar con esas cosas, ademas ya estaba practicamente acostumbrada a esos tipos de ataques asi que ya era algo normal para ella.

-¡Hey tu!, ¡Bestia asquerosa, deja de hacer tanto escandalo!-Exclamó la chica concentrando suficiente energía espiritual en un pierna para luego patear con esta su balón y darle al hollow que tenía enfrentre dandole en la cara.

Logró herirlo pero no matarlo como ella quería, aunque logro que el hollow dejara de hacer lo que hacía y captar toda su atención.

-Tu... ¡Te ves apetitosa!-Exclamó la bestia llendo por Karin, esta al ver el acto del hollow no tuvo mas opción que salir corriendo de ahí.

"Genial, lo que faltaba"Pensaba la chica con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ella solo quería descanzar!.

Regularmente cuando ella no podía con un hollow intentaba llamar la atención de este y lo guíaba hasta algún shinigami que estubiera cerca, pero para su desgracia no encontraba a ninguno y estaba empezando a cansarse y para que su 'buena' suerte continura, entró a un callejon pero al entrar a este se encontro con una pared gigante frente a ella. "¡Diablos!, ¡¿Donde hay un maldito shinigami cuando lo necesitas?!"Se preguntaba desesperada volteando a ver al hollow.

Y justo cuando creyo que seria el fin, alguien o algo la jalo y la alejo del lugar, la pelinegra sorprendida trato de ver a su salvador sin embargo le fue imposible pues antes de voltear se escucho como la amenasaba una voz masculina.

-Tu que volteas y yo que te dejo aqui mismo calentita para la cena de ese hollow-

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Entonces puedes verlo?-Exclamo Kain obedeciendo al 'hombre' de no mirarlo a fin de cuentas ¿Quien en su sano juicío querria morir a tan corta edad y que el asesino fuera un hollow?, apreciaba mucho su vida como para que algo así sucediera.

-Dime, Si ves hollows quiere decir que tienes poderes espirituales ¿Cual es tu nombre jovencita?-pregunto el hombre sin hacerle mucho caso a la pregunta de la joven.

-Kurosaki Karin-Respondió ella sin entender bien el por que le haya preguntado eso.

-Vaya una Kurosaki-Dijo detenindose lo suficientemente retirados del hollow.

-Bien no quiero que me mires asi que date vuelta en dirección a la del hollow-Ordenó.

-Pero...-

-Confia en mi y hazlo-

-E-Esta bien-Dijo la chica volteando a ver al hollow. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba en ningún momento había sentido el cuerpo del hombre que la había salvado, más bien sentía que la arrastraban desde el cuello de la blusa que usaba.

-Ahora quiero que pongas una mano al frente y con la otra la sostengas-Ordenó el hombre y así lo hizo Karin.

-Oye no creo que...-

-¡Callate y concentrate!, Acumula suficiente energía espiritual en tu mano y recita las siguientes palabras... 'Hado#33:Shakkaho'-

-Esto es una estupides,es mejor correr con un shinigami-

-¡Solo hazlo si no quieres morir niña estupida!-Exclamó cabreado.

Karin no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que el 'hombre' misterioso le decía, cerro los ojos y empezó a tratar de tranquilizarse empezando a concentrar toda su energía en la mano y cuando abrío los ojos se sorprendio al ver la bola de energía que empezaba a salir de sus manos.

-¿P-Pero que diablos...?-Se preguntó atonita.

-¡Ahora apunta al hollow y recita lo que te dije!-Exclamó su acompañante mientras veía como se acercaba el hollow.

-¡Hado#33:Shakkaho!-Exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando morir en manos de aquel monstruo.

Pero en cuanto los abrío se dio cuenta que el hollow frente a ella había desaparecido, pero ahora se sentía aún más cansada y no pudo evitar caer inconciente al piso. El dichoso hombre se acerco a la chica y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Vaya vaya, de tal padre tal hijo y de tal hijo tal hermana...-Dijo para si llevando a Karin.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Abrío los ojos con pesades y se paro de golpe al recordar a la bestia que la había atacado y al misterioso hombre que no dejaba ser visto. Empezó a examinar el lugar una ves que se dío cuenta de que no estaba precisamente en su cuarto.

Escuchó que se acercaba alguien y se volvio a recostar en el futon en el que estaba disimulando estar inconciente aún. Enseguida se escuchó como la puerta corredisa del cuarto se abría y se escuchaban los pasos de alguien entrando. Karin se estaba poniendo nerviosa,¡¿Donde diablos estaba?!, pero sus dudas terminaron cuando escuchó la voz de su salvador y enseguida se levanto para voltear a verlo, ya no corria ninguna clase de peligro asi que no estaría mal si lo viera.

Se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que era cierto rubio que ella conocía desde hace ya un tiempo junto a un gato negro sentado al lado de este. El hombre era de cabellos rubios y piel algo palida de aspecto raro con un tipo kimono, por asi decirlo, algo mal puesto color verde, tenia un sombrero blanco con franjas verdes que sombreaban sus ojos haciendolo ver misterioso con un abanico en sus manos.

-¿Urahara-san?-Se preguntó la chica confundida.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kurosaki-san!-Exclamó alegramente el hombre.

-Tu no me has salvado, la voz de ese sujeto era diferente...-Dijo la chica mas para si que para el hombre.

-Correcto no eh sido yo, fue este amiguito mio-Dijo sonriendo y señalando al gato.

-No seas idiota, ¿Como va a verme salvado un gato?-Dijo Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-Este no es un simple gato, vamos Yoruichi-san dile algo-Dijo el rubio volteando a ver al gato.

-¡Ay por favor!, no me trates de idiota por que yo...-

-No deberias subestimar a los demas jovencita-Escuchó Karin siendo interrumpida por la voz del mismo sujeto que la habíaa salvado, empezó a buscar por todo cuarto y no veía nada mas que a Urahara y al gato.

-Aqui abajo niña-Dijo el gato llamando la atención de Karin.

-¿Eh...?-Dijo Karin volteando a ver al felino.

-Urahara no te esta mintiendo, yo fui quien te salvo-Concluyo el gato.

-P-Pero... tu eres un gato-Dijo Karin confundida empezando a reir nerviosamente.

-Esto... esto es un sueño no jaja, los gatos no hablan o talves es un robot, uno de tus inventos talves...-Dijo Karin sin creer.

-¡Por que no solo admites que soy un gato que habla!-Exclamó Yoruichi con un vena en la cabeza.

-Vamos Yoruichi-san, no seas tan dura con Kurosaki-san, despúes de todo es nueva en esto, traeré tu ropa para que te cambies-Dijo el rubio saliendo de lugar.

-Bueno acabemos con esto de una ves...-Dijo el felino alejandose un poco de la chica.

Cuando estubo en una distancia prudente su cuerpo empezó a brillar y con ello a transformarse, Karin miraba sorprendida la escena mientras el que antes era gato ahora era una mujer de cabellos morados de piel morena y sin nada de ropa.

-¡¿Que demonios?!, ¡Ponte algo de ropa degenerada!-Exclamó Karin tapandose la cara y completamente sonrojada Yoruichi no podia parar de reir.

-¡Eres igual que Ichigo!-Exclamó la pelimorado.

Una ves que Karin se calmo y tomo conciencia de que lo gatos también podian hablar y que mas aparte se pudieran transformar en mujeres nudistas, tomaron asiento mientras esperaban que Tessai les llevara el te.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme pero en vererdad tengo que irme, mi hermana se preocupara y...-

-Tu no iras a ningún lado hasta que hablemos-Dijo Yoruichi seria.

-¿Oye ya viste la hora?, si no llego para antes de la cena Yuzu se preocupara por mi asi que con permiso-Dijo Karin llendo en dirección a la puerta pero fue detenida por Yoruichi que aparecio delante de ella sorprendiendola.

-Mira, se nota que eres el tipo de chica que se anda sin rodeos así que te lo dire, ¿Sabes por que los hollow van tras de ti?, es por que tienes un alto poder de energía espiritual, si antes llamabas la atención de unos cuantos hollows ahora llamas la atención de decenas, ¿Que pasara si el dia de mañana llames a cientos o peor aún a miles?, estarías poniendo en peligro a tu hermana y te estarías poniendo en peligro también a ti, debes aprender a controlar tu poder espiritual y también saber defenderte y defender a los demas de esa clase de peligro y si las cosas siguen asi no tendre otra opción mas que alejarte de tu familia y llevarte a la sociedad de almas para que no arriesgues mas la vida de los humanos de Karakura-Explicó la pelimorado.

Karin se quedo estatica en su lugar, ¿poner en peligro su amada hermana?, jamas lo había visto de esa manera, si bien ella sabía que tarde o temprano llamaría a cientos de hollos y cuando eso llegara ¿Que?, a final de cuentas la mujer frente a ella tenía razón y lo mas extraño es que se podía reflejar cierta preocupación en sus ojos hacia ella y su familia y no es para mas puesto a que sabía que era una amiga de su hermano, no tuvo mas opción que quedarse a conversar del tema y avisar a Yuzu que llegaría tarde a cenar.

Fin del flash back

-Y eso fue lo que paso, ahora voy con Yoruichi-san a entrenar todas las tardes desde entonces, pero no le digan ni a Yuzu nia Ichi-ni porfavor.-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Entonces lo haces para proteger a tu hermana, ¿Sabes? es mejor que vayas a la sociedad de almas allá hay una escuela para que aprendas a controlar tu poder espiritual, talvez no puedas visitar muy seguido a tu hermana pero al menos la protegerias y no te preocupes yo no le dire nada a Kurosaki-Explicó el peliblanco.

-Pero ya estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo de echo tengo una zampacktou y es muy poderosa, puedo defenderme sola y proteger a Yuzu pero ese no es el tema, yo ya te dije mi secreto ahora tu cuentame que diablos esta pasando aquí-

-Esta bien-Dijo fastidiado.

-Esto empezó hace unos cuantos años, nos habían mandado a mi y a Matsumoto a una misión especial de venir al mundo humano a ver que pasaba con unas extrañas energias malignas que aparecierón repentinamente en Karakura, resulto que el causante de esas energías malignas era nada mas y nada menos el vandido que tanto había buscado la sociedad de almas 'El demonio del tigre' mejor conocido como Tora Hyusen, tuvimos un encuentro algo peligroso y despúes de una larga batalla termine derrotandolo pero no lo mate solo lo deje fuera de combate pero el maldito empezó a reir y dijo que eso no se quedaría asi, y se mato el mismo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro-Narro el chico.

Matsumoto miro extraño al capitan "¿Por que dijo eso?" Pensaba, pero no dijo nada y prefirio quedarse callada.

-Dijo que volvería y buscaría venganza y no solo contra la sociedaad la agarraría contra mi-Dijo el chico con la vista en el suelo.

-No entiendo, se supone que te quiere a ti...-Dijo confundida.

-Una venganza no precisamente es atacar al enemigo, es atacar a los mas cercanos del enemigo, como quiera que sea Matsumoto esta bien entrenada para ese tipo de situación kuchiki, Hinamori y Kurosaki igual, con tu hermana no tengo mucho contacto pero al igual que tu esta en peligro-Explicó el chico volteando a verla.

"Y solo hay una manera de protegerte..."Pensó el albino mientras trataba de disimular frialdad en sus ojos y hacia puños en sus manos.

-Pero, yo se defenderme sola, no necesito que me protejas, yo cuidare de Yuzu por eso no te preocupes me volvere mas fuerte si es necesario, No tienes que...-

-¡Callate de una maldita vez!-Exclamó el albino dandole la espalda a Karin sorprendiendo a los presentes, por cada palabra que decía la chica iba apretando mas y mas sus manos.

-¿Eh?..-Dijo Karin atonita mientras veía como Toshiro avanzaba un poco.

-Tu eres muy importante para mi...por eso no quiero que te pase nada-Susurro el albino para si.

-Por que yo... yo...-Decia nervioso sin atreverse a completar la frase, pero sin saberlo Karin logra escuchar a la perfección cada palabra que decía el chico.

-Karin yo... eres una niña estupida-Dijo con frialdad elevando un poco la voz al decir la ultima frase dejando a la chica estupefacta.

-Capitán...-Dijo Matsumoto con preocupación al ver como el albino pasaba al lado de ella con la cabeza gacha sombreando sus ojos desapareciendo asi con shumpo.

En cambio Karin quedo sin habla despúes de lo que había pasado.

"¿Pero que mosca le pico?, primero dice que me va a proteger ¿y ahora simplemente me dice niña estupida?"Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Karin-chan, disculpa al capitán, esque todo fue tan repentino que...-

-Tranquila, lo importante es que todos estamos bien-Dijo Karin tratando de comprender el comportamiento del joven capitán.

Al día siguiente todos ya se encontraban sentados en el comedor esperando por el desayuno a ecepción del chico peliblanco que no había salido de la habitación, que le habían designado como suyo, desde anoche cuando llegarón del insidente.

-El capitán ya se tardo demasiado, a esta hora ya esta levantado-Dijo la pelinaranja con preocupación.

-Yo ire a levantarlo-Dijo Karin poniendose de pie, era su oportunidad para ver el por que del cambio repentino en su amigo.

-Toshiro, ya esta listo el desayuno-Avisó Karin tocando la puerta del chico, sin embargo este no contestó.

-Toshiro...¿Estas ahí?-Preguntó Karin volviendo a tocar la puerta.

-¿Que diablos pasa?-Se dijo a si misma frunciendo el ceño decidiendo abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa esta se abrío sola dejando ver al albino con su tipico semblante frío.

-¡Tengo rato tocandote la puerta!, ¿Por que no contestabas?,-Exclamó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-No te escuche kurosaki, disculpa-Dijo el albino cerrando labpuerta detras de si pasando por el lado de la chica sin mirarla a los ojos.

Karin se quedo parada viendo como simplemente el albino desaparecía en las escaleras.

"¿Por que me dice Kurosaki tan derrepente?"Pensaba la chica.

-¡Karin-chan, tu comida se esta enfriando!-Exclamó Yuzu desde las escaleras.

-¿Eh?... ¡Si ya voy!-Exclamó la chica saliendo de su transe bajando a comer con los demas.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Bueno, empezaremos por los centros de mesa, ¿Ya tienen los materiales que necesitan para eso?-Preguntó una entusiasmada Rukia con un bulto en la mano.

-¿Se supone que yo hare esto?-Dijo un cabreado Toshiro con un tic en ojo, no era que no supiera hacerlo ni tampoco el que le diera pena hacerlo, pero ¿solo para eso habían requerido su presencia en el mundo humano?, ¿Por esa razón ahora su escuadron de seguro estaba holgazaneando sin hacer nada y que al final para cuando el volviera haría mas papeleo que lo normal?, Debían estarle jugando una broma y una muy pesada.

-¡No se queje Taicho, Esto sera muy divertido!-Exclamó Matsumoto con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya, no pense que le molestara hacer este tipo de cosas-Dijo Rukia fingiendo tristeza.

-N-No, no me molesta pero creí que habría algo mas que pudiera hacer, ya sabes, esto no se me da muy bien-Dijo el albino tratando de que la chica no llorara, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.

-¡Bueno tengo una idea!-Exclamó Rukia cambiando repentimente su estado de animo.

-Eh-Dijo el albino con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Como usted dice que no es bueno en esto de las manualidades, puede acompañar a Karin-chan a ir por los vestidos de las damas, tengo que recogerlos en una hora pero mientras pueden ir a dar una vuelta-Dijo Rukia llegando al lado del joven capitán.

-¡Es una excelente idea, ¿No lo cree capitá?!-Dijo la pelineranja alegremente.

-Pero...-

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡¿Puedes venir un segundo?!-Exclamó la chica interrumpiendo al peliblanco.

-¡Ya voy!-Exclamó la aludida desde su habitación.

-Kuchiki, yo no ...-

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó Karin interrumpiendo el habla del chico el cual fruncio el ceño.

-Hitsugaya-san te acompañara por los vestidos-Dijo la chica señalamdo al albino.

-Amm... esta bien-Dijo Karin volteando a ver al chico.

-Bien ya esta, aquí los esperamos-Dijo Rukia empujandolos hasta la puerta.

-¿Que diablos pasa con Rukia?-Dijo para si la chica una vez que los dejaron solos.

-Esto del matrimonio la esta volviendo loca, ¿No Toshiro?-Dijo divertida con una sonrisa.

El chico simplemente la ignoro y empezó a caminar, Karin fruncio el ceño pero no le tomo importancía al comportamiento del chico.

"Este juego se juega de a dos..." Y con esto en mente la chica se tranquilizo.

-¡Ey, genio!, ¿Piensas caminar hasta alla?-Dijo la cihca con unas llaves en la mano llamando la atención del chico. Este solo se dio vuelta en su lugar y se subío al coche que había subido Karin.

-Andando 'Capitán Hitsugaya'-Dijo friamente la chica avanzando hacía la dichosa tienda de vestidos.

Toshiro al oir como se dirijio Karin a él sintio como si lo hubieran bañado en agua fria, no le gustaba que ella lo llamase por su apellido y mucho menos que este junto con la palabra capitan, 'capitan Hitsugaya' sencillamente no le gustaba, él era el tipo de personas que decidia como le gustaba que lo llamasen, pero el sabía perfectamente que se lo ganaba, asi que solo trato de soportar el que ella lo llamase asi.

Llegaron a la tienda de los vestidos pero aún asi habían llegado demasiado temprano al lugar aún faltaba poco mas de media hora para que abrieran, asi que solo se sentaron un una banca que había por alli y no dijieron nada, se quedaron callados. Karin sabía que aunque quisiera entablar una conversación con el albino, este seguiría ignorandola, asi que prefirio guardar sus energías.

No lejos de ellos se encontraban un par de muchachos no mas grandes que Karin que no podían dejar de verla, pareciera que la estuvieran desvistiendo con la mirada y el albino se dio cuenta de ello por lo que fruncio el ceño y una venita aparecío en su sien.

Karin estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dío cuenta de los muchachos y mucho menos por la reacción del chico, no hasta que noto como el reatsu del capitán comenzaba a subir y la temperatura del clima empezaba a cambiar, era verano pero estando cerca del chico de hielo y elevando su reatsu de esa manera era normal que se sintiera el cambio brusco del clima.

Volteo a verlo y lo vio con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido y como diciendo algo, lo unico que alcanzó a escuchar de los susurros del chico fue "Esos malditos hijos de...", entonces volteo a ver a quien insultaba con tanta insistencia que hasta provoco que cambiara la temperatura del lugar. Al ver a quien le madaba los insultos una sonrisa maliciosa salio de sus labios.

Karin volteo a ver a los muchachos y los miro con cara de 'vengan, les dare una sorpresa', si,era algo atrevido pero solo asi Toshiro le volvería a devolver la palabra. Los muchachos al ver las intenciones de la chica no se lo pensaron dos veces y de un momento a otro ya estaban rodeando a Karin.

-Hola amigos, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que mataria a cualquiera y con una voz cantarina. Toshiro al oir a la chica hablar abrío los ojos y se dedico a ver la escena.

-Pues veras... teniamos rato observandote y nos preguntabamos si nos querías acompañar...-Dijo uno de los muchachos guiñandole un ojo, Toshiro fruncio aun mas el ceño si esto se pudiera y una vena mas grande que la anterior aparecío en su sien. ¿Pero quien se creía ese sujeto?, ¿Que no veía que ella estaba con él?.

-Espero no se moleste tu amigo...-Dijo el otro muchacho volteando a ver a Toshiro, este lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ay no, el no es mi amigo, es un simple conocido-Dijo Karin poniendose de pie mientras veía cada reacción del chico y sentía como empezaba a bajar mas la temperatura.

-Que extraño, estamos en pleno verano y esta empezando a refrescar el lugar ¿No crees linda?-Dijo el chico agarramdo a Karin del hombro.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karin estaba siendo sostenida de la cintura de una manera posesiva por el albino pegandola demaciado a él dando a entender que eran algo mas que amigos, Karin se sorprendio por la reacción del chico que seguía haciendo que la temperatura bajara probocando que el suelo empezara a congelarse, era increible que solo tuvo que ver un simple roce de la mano de aquel 'imbecil'(según Toshiro) con el hombro de Karin para hacer tal acto de posesion.

-¡ELLA ESTA COMIGO IMBESIL!, ¡QUE TE QUEDE BIEN GRABADO EN ESO A LO QUE LLAMAS CABEZA!-Exclamó el albino echando fuego por la boca sorprendiemdo aún mas a la chica.

-¡¿A quien llamas imbesil idiota?!-Exclamó uno de los muchachos.

-¡¿Tu a quien crees?!, ¡Yo no veo a otro imbesil aquí mas que a ti y ese bastardo!-Exclamó Toshiro aún mas cabreado y bajando mas la temperatura.

-¡Sabes que yo me largo de aquí!-Exclamó el muchacho jalando al otro literalmete huyendo de ahí.

-T-Toshiro...-Dijo Karin una vez que los muchachos se fueron y con una mueca de dolor.

Este volteo a verla enojado, iba a reclamarle el por que de sus actos, pero al ver que la chica temblaba y sentía dolor aligero el ceño y ahora la miraba con preocupación.

-M-Me duele el pie-Dijo la chica temblando mientras se sostenia mas fuerte del chico por el dolor.

-¿Eh?-Dijo el chico sin entender, pero cuando bajo la vista al ver la zona afectada pudo ver como pierna de Karin lentamente se iba congelando.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó soltandola y empezando a romper el hielo, si no lo rompía era probable que Karin se congelara por completo.

Cuando logro romper lo que quedaba de hielo Karin no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayó al suelo, pero antes de chocar contra este Toshiro logro sostenerla. Podía sentir y ver como temblaba de frío, se sentía terriblemente culpable, él no quería hacer lo que hizo, pero ella tenía la culpa, ¡¿Por que diablos había echo esa escenita?!.

-Tu tienes la culpa...-Dijo Toshiro con el ceño fruncido depositando a Karin en otra banca donde había mas calor para que dejara de sentir frío.

-Y-Yo no congele a-a nadie-Dijo dificilmete la chica con el ceño igual de fruncido que el albino.

-Pero tu probocaste que pasara eso-Recalcó el albino.

-¡¿Y-y por que demonios y-yo probocaría e-eso?!, ¡Yo no hice nada!-Exclamó la chica reparando su voz.

-Olvidalo kurosaki-Dijo el chico con frialdad despúes de un suspiro al ver que la pelinegra ya estaba mejor.

-¡Ahi va otra vez lo de Kurosaki!, ¡¿Por que diablos me llamas así?-Exclamó una vez que pudo hablar mejor.

-¿A si te llamas no?-Preguntó arrogante el albino sin voltearla a ver. Pero Karin ya harta de la situación lo agarro del cuello de su camisa e hizo que la mirara a la cara.

-¡A ver animal!, ¡Ya estoy harta de esta maldita situación!, ¡Desde ayer me estas ignorando y me hablas por mi apellido y No por mi nombre!, ¡Sabes que aborresco que me llamen así! ¡ Y si tanto vas a ignorarme al menos dejame acercarme a chicos que si les gustaría salir conmigo!, ¡Eres un cobarde por no quererme ver nisiquiera a los ojos!, ¡¿Por que lo haces?!, ¡¿Que te dije, Que te hice?!, ¡Estas asi por lo de ayer no!, ¡¿Piensas que así el enemigo me dejara en paz?!, ¡Pues no!, ¡No lo hará!, ¡Así que quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas si vas a seguir ignorandome o no!-Exclamó Karin cabreada tratando de hacer entrar a razón al chico que seguía terco en aplicarle la ley del hielo, esperó unos minutos mas pero lo que consiguío fue que desviara la mirada y no escuchara una respuesta de parte del chico y sin mas lo solto de golpe y se puso de pie.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Exclamó dandose la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mas sintío como la abrazaban por la espalda sin dejarla ir, el albino la había abrazado por atras sin querer dejarla ir Karin abrío los ojos como platos al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Perdón... perdome... pero esque...-Dijo el chico con voz entrecortada recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y con los ojos sombreados.

-Tengo miedo...miedo a que te pase algo y todo sea por mi culpa, no quería meterte en esto por eso trate de ignorarte para no meterte mas en esto pero ...mientras mas lo hago, mas pienso en ti... ya no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, moriria si te pasara algo Karin...-Dijo el chico sorprendiendo cada vez mas a la pelinegra.

Despues de un rato de silencio Karin se dío la vuelta para poder ver al albino quien se veía completamente destrozado, tenía la vista en otro lado y estaba ligeramente sonrojado, lo que decía era verdad eso se notaba a leguas, pero ¿Por que?, aunque supiera la respuesta no quería aceptarla, ¿O tal vez si?. Aún así lo miro con ternura y lo tomo de la mejilla para que él volteara a verla a los ojos y cuando lo logro karin decidio hablar.

-No seas tonto, no me puede pasar nada, ¿Sabes porque?, por que tu siempre me proteges, cuando estoy en peligro ahí estas tu para ayudarme, no eres ningún debilucho al que le puedan ganar tan facilmente, yo comprendo que tengas miedo, todos lo sentimos alguna vez y eso es bueno por que eso demuestra que tan valiente eres, y yo...Yo... tampoco puedo olvidarte tan facilmente-Dijo levemente sonrojada sin despegar su mirada de los ojos esmeralda del joven.

-Y creeme... cuando digo que yo también moriria si te pasara algo-Concluyo Karin luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toshiro bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento por haber actuado tan infantil y cobardemente, pero esque Karin tenía razón, no podía darse por vencido tan facilmente y mucho menos podía alejarla de él, ella se había convertido en su centro de atención, se había dado cuenta hace unas cuantas horas y ahora no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separara de ella porque iba a luchar, no permitiría que la vida de Karin corra peligro nunca mas, de eso se encargaría él.

-Promete que no lo volveras a hacer-Dijo la chica sonrojada soltando la mejilla del chico pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Lo prometo-Dijo el chico con un sonrisa.

Karin no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos que la miraban de una manera...¿Tierna?, si tierna y esque ella había logrado cambiar un poco el caracter frío del albino, ademas era tan facil perderse en ellos que nisiquiera te dabas cuenta de la nocion del tiempo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, ya nada importaba ya medio se habían dicho que no querían separarse la una del otro y las miradas que se mandaban valian mas que mil palabras hasta terminar por juntar sus labios en un beso, uno que no estaban dispuestos a romper hasta dentro de un largo tiempecito.

-¡Kyaaa!, ¡Dime que le tomaste foto!, ¡Dimelo!-Exclamaba una alegre Matsumoto desde unos arbustos que estaban cerca de donde se encontraban Toshiro y Karin.

-Si si las tomé, pero callate o nos descubrirán-Dijo Rukia en voz bajita.

-Esque son tan lindos-Decía Rangiku con cascaditas en los ojos, estaba muy contenta de que su capitán mostrara ese tipo de sentimiento, ademas de que así su queridicimo capitán tendría en que distraerse y así ella podria escabullirse mas facil del trabajo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Eh aquí el tercer capitulo, espero haya valido la pena haberme dormido a las 4am para terminarla y poder editar y subir hoy xD. De nuevo me disculpo por la demora jeje bueno ya estoy empezando a llevarle el ritmo a esta pagina como veran ya se como es que ponen letras negrita xD jeje si no lo sabia u.u pero de eso no queria hablar en verdad escribo todo este verbote para que sepan los significados de los nombres de los villanos y describirlos mejor para los que no hayan entendido bien allá arriba.

Primero tenemos a **Tora Hyusen** que como podran haberse dado cuenta es el amtagonista de esta historia a él no lo quiero describir aún por que es parte del fic y le quitaria la emocion a este xD, solo les dire que tiene un pasado muy tragico con Toshiro que se vera en el siguiente capitulo, sean pacientes :3

En segundo lugar podemos ver a **Ryunosuke,** su nombre significa "El hijo del dragon" quise darle ese nombre por que ese es un personje rebelde que desovedece seguido a sus superiores pues es el mas chico de la banda del villano. Este personaje es muy impulsivo y atrevido. Fisicamente es alto de cabellos rubios no muy largos, suele vestir un pantalon de mezclilla con una camisa de manga larga blanca de botones los cuales los lleva desabotonados dejando ver su otra camisa que lleva abajo de esta del mismo color. Es muy apuesto a como yo me lo imagino *w*.

En tercer lugar tenemos a **Takeshi Shun, **su primer nombre significa "Audaz y atrevido" el segundo significa "Talento y genio" quize ponerle dos nombres a este personaje porque es tal como lo describe, es inteligente, talentoso, atrevido y audaz lo que lo hace el mas sabio del grupo enemigo y es el que siempre planea sus estrategias de ataque. Es una persona de apariemcia tranquila pero cuando sus camaradas corren peligro no dudaria dos veces sacrificarse por ellos por el pasado oscuro que tiene y gracias a ellos puede salir adelante(Eso lo veran mas adelamte :3). Fisicamente no es muy alto pero llega a arrebasar a Ryunosuke y a Natsuki, usa unos lentes parecidos a los de Ishida y tiene el pelo negro no muy largo y lo trae peinado de una manera muy simple. Suele vestirse muy elegante o de apareiencia importante como por ejemplo smokin o trajes de seda.

Tambien esta **Natsuki,** su nombre significa 7 lunas, le puse ese nombre por que me gusto y suena muy bien para su poder xD, es una mujer pacifica a la que no le gusta recurrir a la violencia pero si le es necesario es obligada a utilizar su poder, tambien es comprensiva y es raro verla enojada o con el ceño fruncido y tambien es muy dilicada, por asi decirlo. Fisicamente es de piel blanca hasta casi llegar a palido(asi como la zampackto de Rukia :3) tiene el cabello en extremo largo a pesar de que lo trae ligeramente agarrado y es de un color entre rosado y purpura claro y siempre viste de ropa tradicional como los kimonos. Es considerada muy hermosa.

Y por ultimo tenemos a **Hayado,** su nombre significa "Halcon", le puse asi por que se me hizo el mas adecuado para alguien fuerte, es de apariencia matona y parece un criminal que escapo de prision(aunque literalmemte es cierto pero shh sean pacientes xD), pero tambien tiene su lado blando, es fisicamente fuerte y con fuerte me refiero a que es el tipico hombre musculoso con sicatrices en todo el cuerpo, tiene el pelo de color negro y peinado en forma de soldado y siempre usa lentes de sol negros, jamas lo veras sin ellos

.Bueno esa es la apariencia de los malos xd esque no me convencio mucho lo que puse en la historia jeje. Por ultimo quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y en especial a:

**Alejandra.** **P y o** Gracias por seguir apoyandome xD y aparte decirte que ya actualices tu fic de bimbougami y shinigame xD lo leei y esta genial *0* ya quiero saber que pasara :3.

Tamben a una de mis mejores amigas **Resuri-chan** ^0^ y ahora mi nueva sensei xD Gracias por la idea del lop entre Toshoro y Karin y a otra mejor amiga **Neko-chan** por inspirarme en la trama de mi historia :'D son geniales las amo xD.

Bueno una vez aclarado esto me despido, hasta el proximo cap bay bay ^-^/


	4. el pasado de Toshiro y Tora (parte 1)

Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo y me mataran, jeje ^-^", por que son dos partes de este capitulo pero abajito les explico con detalle, ahora a leer.

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo

Aclaraciones

-Dialogo-

~·Cambio de escena~·

"Pensamientos"

'Sarcasmo'

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Capitulo 4: El pasaso de Toshiro y Tora (parte 1)

-Ja, te gané-Exclamó una Matsumoto con una sonrisa triunfante, pero no tan alto como para ser escuchadas por el albino y la pelinegra.

-Eso no es justo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos dos tendrían unos pulmones tan grandes como para aguantar tanto tiempo?-Dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido insatisfecha por su derrota dándole dinero de mala gana a la pelinaranja.

-No seas llorona, si mi capitán puede sostener una batalla con alguien poderoso, que no pueda aguantar un beso tanto tiempo no es nada-Dijo Matsumoto con alegría al ver a su capitán de esa manera, Rukia se limitó a volver a ver a los jovenes.

-Mira parece que se estan divirtiendo-Dijo Rangiku al ver como reía Karin.

-Si, el capitán Hitsugaya aparte de poder ser cariñoso tiene sentido del humor, esto es algo nuevo para mi-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía la escena.

-Es la segunda vez que los encontramos de esta manera, fue una excélente idea el dejarlos ir solos a recoger los vestidos-Dijo Matsumoto.

-Si, la primera vez fue cuando los fuimos a buscar-Dijo Rukia recordando la hermosa escena entre los jovenes enamorados.

-Si pero esa vez no ibamos preparadas-Mencionó la de cabellos naranjas maldiciendose a si misma por no haber ido con una camara.

-Hay que irnos antes de que lleguen a la casa y nosotras no estemos-Dijo la pelinaranja al ver como los jovenes caminaban y conversaban animadamente por la calle.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo Rukia siguiendo a la chica.

-Hey, ustedes no se irán sin antes pagarnos-Dijo el mismo muchacho que había coqueteado con Karin.

-Si, antes de irse nos pagarán-Dijo su acomoañante.

-Ash, aquí esta ya larguense-Dijo Matsumoto dándole unos billetes al muchacho para luego darle la espalda al chico y empezar a caminar junto a Rukia.

-Creo que después de que ese idiota me humillara, merezco algo más que esto, ¿No crees muñeca?-Dijo el joven haciendo que Rangiku detuviera el paso.

"No puede ser..."Pensó la chica fastidiada despúes de dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Tienes razón, pero que tonta soy-Dijo Matsumoto volteando alegremente con una sonrisa y hacercandose al hombre. Rukia miró al chico con algo de lastima por lo que le iba a suceder y este emboso una sonrisa algo pervertida al ver comerse acercaba la pelinaranja.

Y cuando la chica llegó con el muchacho se detuvo frente a este y repentinamente su sonrisa desaparecío dejando ver un ceño fruncido en su rostro para luego dar una patada bien dada en donde no se debe hacíendo que el chico se tirara al suelo y se retorciera del dolor.

-¡Mishin-san!-Exclamó el otro sujeto llendo en aúxilio de su amigo.

-Ups, creo que se me paso la mano-Dijo Rangiku poniendose de cuclillas ante el muchacho con una mano el la boca fingiendo sorpresa y preocupación.

-Y creo que como te di de mas, no necesitarás de esto-Dijo la chica quitándole el billete que le había dado al sujeto mientras se ponía de pie e iba en dirección a Rukia quién ya había empezado a caminar.

-Adiós amiguitos-Exclamó la pelinaranja dandoles la espalda mientras seguía avanzando con Rukia a su lado mientras el otro muchacho solo le pasaba una gotita en la cabeza.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·

En la casa Kurosaki estaban llegando Toshiro y Karin con varías bolsas negras que estaban algo grandes pero para nada pesadas pues en estas bolsas había vestidos, unos muy lindos de echo, antes de venirse de la tienda una colaboradora del lugar les mostro los vestidos para verificar que no tuvieran alguna costura mal echa o que se hubieran roto.

Eran cuatro vestidos en total, todos eran del mismo color el cual era uno muy claro y femenino para los gustos de la chica, debía decir que estaban bonitos, sencillos, pero finalmente bonitos. Al venir de regreso Toshiro veía como conducía la chica y esta al sentir una mirada sobre ella empezó a reir lo que hizo que el albino se sonrojara al darse cuenta de tal detalle. Karin comenzó a molestarlo y a echarle carrilla con ella misma, le parecía gracioso molestarlo.

Toshiro contraataco diciendo que ella no sabía manejar bien y Karin lo reto a que lo intentara haber si él era mejor que ella, lo cual por ovias razones el chico quedaba en completa desventaja pues en la sociedad de almas no hay de esas cosas llamados coches, solo había carrozas pero aún así en su vida había conducido una, lo veía inesesario pues podía ir y venir con shumpo a cualquier lado, el detalle era que no podía mientras esruviese dentro de su gigai.

Karin le explicó más o menos en que consistía y pidío una oportunidad para probar si eso era difícil o no, al principio fue algo torpe, pero poco a poco fue agarrandole el ritmo hasta que pudo hacerlo sin preocupaciones. Pero justo antes de llegar a la casa Karin aún venía dandole explicaciones al chico y este al querer poner atención a las estas se distrajo y casi se estampaban con otro coche que vanía enfrente de ellos -¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Karin asustada Toshiro alcanzó a esquivar el coche y frenaron de golpe al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado.

Despúes de tranquilizarse un poco entraron a la casa discutiendo sobre quien había tenido la culpa sobre el casi accidente.

-Eso no es verdad, tu tienes la culpa por no poner atención a las instrucciónes que uno te da-Dijo Karin entre risas entrando a la casa con los vestidos en mano.

-No es cierto, tu no sabes explicar y por ponerte atención casi choco con el idiota que iba enfrente de mi-Dijo Toshiro con otros vestidos en mano y el ceño fruncido pero con un tono de voz relajado pues no estaba realmente enojado ¿ Cómo podría enojarse con ella?, eso era algo que por más que él quisiera le resultaría difícil.

-Ya llegamos-Exclamó Karin como siempre hacía al llegar a casa.

-¿Ahora resulta que por querer explicarte yo soy la que tuvo la culpa?-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Estas sorda?, eso fue lo que dije-Contestó el albino recriminandole a la chica, esta iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por una chica un poco más grande que ellos, en edad claro, por que de tamaño era casi de la misma estatura que Karin.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?-Preguntó Rukia picaramente.

-Bueno, esque llegamos algo temprano, así que hicimos tiempo en la plaza-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Ah... ya veo, ¿ Y se divirtierón?-Dijo la pelinegra con la misma expreción picara.

-Claro que si-Contestó el albino volteando a ver a Karin, esta sonrojo ante el comentario del chico.

-Por cierto, ¿Podrías prestarme tu camara un momento?-Preguntó la chica cambiando bruscamente de tema, "Ya me las pagaras..." pensaba la chica.

-Eh... ¿Para que?-Preguntó Rukia nerviosa.

-Esque quiero tomarles algunas fotos a los vestidos-Se justificó Karin.

-Amm... Esque... ¡No tiene pila!... si, no tiene pila-Exclamó Rukia nerviosa, no podía dejar que viera las fotos que les había tomado.

-No te preocupes, aquí tengo el cargador, solo será un segundo-Dijo Karin agarrando la camara que estaba en una mesita.

-¡No espera!-Exclamó la pelinegra tratando de detener a Karin.

-Señorita Kuchiki, mas vale no mover un solo dedo-Dijo el albino poniendose frente a Karin con su semblante frío y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Q-Que pasa, capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó atonita.

-Tenías razón, mira-Dijo Karin llendo al lado de Toshiro mostrandole las fotos que Rukia y Matsumoto les habían tomado.

-Reconozco muy bien el reatsu de mi teniente-Dijo el albino mientras fruncía el ceño con cada foto que veía.

-¡¿Pero cuantas fotos tomaron?!-Exclamó Toshiro molesto.

Rukia aprobechó la distracción del capitán y les arrebato la camara de las manos.

-¡Devuelveme eso!-Exclamó Karin con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No¡, ¡Es mía!-Exclamó infantilmente la pelinegra acurrucando el aparato en su pecho.

-¡Pero es MI privacidad y la de Toshiro!, ¡No tuya!-Volvió a decir la chica ahora molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?, sus gritos se escuchan hasta allá-Dijo Matsumoto haciendo su aparición siendo seguida por Momo y Yuzu, ahí fue cuando el albino pudo atacar.

-Si Kuchiki no me da esa camara Matsumoto hará todo el papeleo que queda del año-Amenazó el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó la mencionada abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Que digo de lo que queda, mejor el año completo y para que vea que soy considerado sera un año y medio más- Volvió a decir el chico dandole la espalda a ambas chicas esperando la reacción de su teniente.

-¡DALES ESA MALDITA CAMARA!-Exclamó Matsumoto arrebatandole la camara a Rukia y lanzandosela a su capitán quien agilmente agarro la camara en el aire.

-¡¿Pero que diablos haces Rangiku-san?!-Exclamó la pelinegra sorprendida por el acto de la muchacha.

-Mas bien, ¿Qué diablos haces tu al negarle algo a mi capitán?, a ti no te castigará pero a mi si-Se defendío asustada.

-Matsumoto...- Llamó el joven capitan con el ceño fruncido.

-¿S-si, Capitán?-Dijo la pelinaranja volteando a ver al, ahora, molesto Toshiro esperandose lo peor.

-Haras el papeleo tu sola cuando volvamos a la sociedad de almas, ya hable con mi escuadrón para que no movieran un sólo dedo para hacerlo y si no lo haces, tendré una teniente cubierta de hielo y yo no sabre quien lo habrá echo-Amenazó el albino con su habitual mirada seria congelando a la chica con ella.

-¿P-Pero capitán...?-

-¡Nada de peros!, y usted señorita Kuchiki...-Exclamó el chico volteando a ver a Rukia con una mirada de desaprobación.

-Debería darle vergüenza, al ser de una familia noble anda entrometiendose en la vida privada de los demas, debería decirle algo al capitán Kuchiki por su comportamiento-Sermoneo el albino provocando que Rukia abriera los ojos de par en par, si su Ni-sama se enteraba de eso se molestaría mucho y cancelaría la boda.

-Pero como yo no soy una persona chismosa no le diré nada al respecto, tomelo como su regalo de bodas-Dijo el albino safandose al menos de una responsabilidad más.

Karin veía divertida la escena "Vaya, parece que cuando se propone algo lo cumple" Pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando lo que había pasado despúes de su confecion.

Flash back

Se habían separado un poco para tomar un poco de aire, el albino ya le había confesado sus sentimientos a la pelinegra y esta oviamente le había correspondido, todo era perfecto hasta que...

-¿Es?...-Insinuó Karin con una sonrisa mientras veía como se fruncia el ceño de Toshiro.

-Matsumoto...-Dijo el albino algo molesto por la presencia de su teniente, Karin se echó a reir. Era divertido ver los cambios bruscos de humor que tenía el pequeño capitán que ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Mejor vamos a otro lado en lo que abren la tienda, ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo para tomar?-Ofreció el chico ignorando, por ahora, a la pelinaranja.

-Si me encantaría-Dijo sonriente. -¿Y no le dirás nada a Rangiku-san?-Preguntó curiosa.

-No voy a dejar que Matsumoto me arruine el poco tiempo que tengo contigo a solas-Dijo el chico provocando un sonrojo en la pelinegra.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no le reclamare nada, y Kuchiki no se queda atras...-Dijo el joven separandose del abrazo con la chica para empezar a caminar.

-Pobre Rangiku-san, la que le espera-Dijo la chica divertida, el albino solo empezó a reir.

Fin de flash back

-¡Pero Taicho!-Exclamó Matsumoto con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Ya dije, y si no lo haces ya sabes que te pasará!-Exclamó Toshiro fastidiado.

-¡Pero que amargado es usted taicho!, ¡Ya ni por que le ayudamos a que por fin le dijera sus sentimientos a Karin!-Exclamó la pelinaranja tapandose enseguida la boca.

"Estamos jodidas..." Pensabá Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó curioso.

-N-Nada-Dijo Rangiku con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Matsumoto!-Exclamó el albino cabreado.

-¡No fue mi idea se lo juro!, ¡Fue de Rukia, ella dijo que lo de los sujetos acosadores sería buena idea!-Exclamó la pelinaranja tapandose de nuevo la boca al detectar otro error al hablar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Rukia.

-¡MATSUMOTO!-Exclamó el albino echando fuego por la boca elevando su reatsu. Karin empezó a reír al ver la reacción del chico y a las otras dos muertas de miedo esperando ser asesinadas por el capitán de la decima. Yuzu y Momo veían sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

-Toshiro tranquilizate-Dijo Karin poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo, si seguía elevando su reatsu Yuzu no lo soportaría y posiblemente volviera a congelar todo a su paso.

-¡Harás el doble del papeleo al regresar al sereitei!, ¡Y nada de descansos!-Exclamó el chico tranquilizandose al sentir la mano de Karin en su hombro.

-Usted no puede hacer eso-Exclamó la pelinaranja echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Claro que puedo y si sigues renegando te haré un entrenamiendo especial que ni siquiera un capitán puede soportar!-Exclamó furioso dandose la vuelta y salir del lugar, si seguía ahí era seguro que se quedara sin teniente, Karin siguío al chico para tranquilizarlo mientras Momo y Yuzu animaban a Matsumoto para que dejaran de llorar.

-¡Toshiro espera!-Gritó Karin alcanzando al albino este se paro en seco al escuchar a la chica, pero Karin al ir tan rápido chocó en la espalda del chico provocando que cayera de senton.

-Ay...-Se quejó.

-¡Oye no te detengas así!-Exclamó Karin aún en el suelo.

-Lo siento-Dijo ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Preguntó Karin una vez que se habían sentado en una banca que había por ahí.

-Si-

-¿Por que te molestaste tanto?, creo que fuiste muy duro con Rangiku-san-Comentó la pelinegra con preocupación.

-Odio cuándo Matsumoto se mete en mi vida privada, primero fue con Hinamori y ahora lo consiguió contigo-Explicó el chico algo molesto.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Hinamori?-Dijo Karin en un tono celoso cruzandose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Que antes de conocerte Matsumoto intentó juntarnos, en ese momento ella estaba enamorada del estúpido de Aizen y yo siempre la he visto como mi hermana, es por éso que le fue imposible juntarnos-Explicó el Chico al notar los celos de Karin en sus palabras.

-Mmmhh...-Dijo Karin no muy convencida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso estas celosa?-Preguntó el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro que no, ¿Porqué tendría celos de ti y Hinamori?-Exclamó Karin sin voltear a verlo aún con el ceño fruncido.

-jajajajaja-Empezó a reírse el capitán de la décima.

¿Qué es tan divertido?-Preguntó Karin extrañada volteando a verlo.

En cuánto la chica dio la vuelta Toshiro no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó peligrosamente a ella quedando a muy poca distancia de su rostro sin dejar de ver sus ahora sorprendidos ojos onix.

-No es bueno negar tus sentimientos, niña orgullososa-Dijo en un susurro sólo para que ella lo alcanzará a escuchar.

-Que raro eres, ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo la pelinegra con una gotita en la cabeza.

-La rara eres tu-Contestó el chico separándose de ella. Karin iba a replicar pero el albino la interrumpió.

-Oye, antes de ir a casa quería platicarte algo-Dijo con preocupación en sus palabras.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Karin olvidando el tema poniendo atención.

-Es sobre... el enemigo-Dijo con voz sería volteando a ver a Karin.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Karin confundida.

-Bueno, esque yo ayer no te conté algunas cosas, pero estando en esta situación quiero que sepas cada detalle de lo que pasa-

-¿Ósea que lo de ayer era mentira?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-En parte si, pero de que era el más buscado por la sociedad de almas es cierto y también creí que había muerto-Dijo empuñando sus manos.

-Todo empezó desde el primer día que entré a la escuela de shinigamis...-Dijo empempezando a recordar.

Flash back

Se podían ver gupitos de estudiantes ir y venir de un lugar a otro, unos iban alegres, otros iban maldiciendo su mala suerte, al fin y al cabo ¿A quién le gusta ir a la escuela?, Pero en medio de todos esos grupitos se encontraba un chico de apariencia infantil de cabellos blancos y ojos color turquesa que sólo mostraban frialdad y a la vez soledad pues nadie se acercaba a él por su aspecto, decían que era un monstruo por su apariencia y que había entrado a la escuela de shinigamis sólo para elevar sus poderes y así poder atacar a la sociedad de almas.

-No les hagas casó, esos idiotas se arrepentirán cuando llegues a ser más eficiente para el sereitei que te pedirán ayuda-Dijo un chico de cabellos negros aparentemente adolecente mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

Toshiro volteó a ver al muchacho y sólo le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Hyusei Tora, puedes decirme como quieras, me da igual la manera en que me hables-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro-Dijo el albino sin tomarle Mucha importancia.

-Esta bien Toshiro-chan, seamos amigos-Dijo el pelinegro dándole la mano al albino para estrecharla.

-Has lo que quieras-Dijo este ignorandolo.

-¡Oye!, Si haces eso la gente te tratará mal-Reclamó Tora al ver la falta de atención del albino sin embargo este siguió ignorandolo, fruncio el ceño y empezó a jalar a Toshiro.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-Exclamó el albino mientras forcejeaba por el agarre de aquel muchacho.

-Se nos hace tarde Toshiro-chan-Exclamó alegre sin soltarlo.

Fin de flash back.

-Así fue como lo conocí-Explicó el chico.

-Con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo hasta llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, dos años después nos graduamos, se suponía que eran tres años de escuela, pero nosotros lo logramos en dos- Karin escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que decía el chico.

-Cuándo nos asignaron a un escuadrón nos separaron quedando yo en el décimo como subordinado y Tora en el onceavo en el mismo puesto que yo, con el tiempo subí a tercero al mando, Tora también subió, siempre íbamos igual, si yo subía él subía, si yo bajaba él bajaba, pero un día mi capitán simplementemente desapareció sin dejar nota, sólo se fue y tenían que poner a alguien en su lugar. A Matsumoto no quisieron darle se puesto por ser tan am... pues Matsumoto-Dijo Con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Después de éso nos llamaron a mi y a Tora a hacer una prueba, nosotros no sabíamos que haríamos, sólo acatamos órdenes-Explicó mientras recordaba.

Flash back

-¿Qué haces aquí Shiro-chan?-Preguntó Tora.

-Uno, es Hitsugaya y dos ¿Tú que haces aquí?-Preguntó el albino.

-Pues a mi me mandaron a hablar para una prueba, espero que sea la de capitán, quiero ser capitán y al estar vacante el de tu escuadrón podre darte ordenes-Dijo Tora en un tono burlón.

-Si llega a ser así yo sere el ganador-Dijo el albino con la misma mirada fría de siempre.

-Ya lo veremos Shiro-chan-Dijo burlón pasando sus manos por atras de su nuca.

-¡Es Hitsugaya!-Exclamó el albino.

-Si, si Hitsugaya-chan-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Tú...-Maldijo Toshiro por lo bajo, Tora empezó a reir. Iban a empezar una pelea innecesaria de no ser por que las puertas frente a ellos se abrieron dejando ver a tres capitanes y tres tenientes.

En medio estaba un señor de barba larga color blanca y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho con un bastón de madera posando sus dos manos sobre este. Al lado derecho de él había un hombre más joven con un sombrero de paja y un kimono rosado con flores adornandolo sobre su espalda y el pelo agarrado en una coleta, y al lado izquierdo del hombre mayor había otro hombre más joven, de apariencia enfermiza que tenía el pelo largo de color blanco.

Atras de ellos se encontraban los tenientes de los respectivos capitanes. Toshiro y Tora hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Levanten sus cabezas tercer puesto Hitsugaya, tercer puesto Hyusen-Pidió con voz autoritoria el capitán comandante. Éstos hicieron caso omiso a las órdenes del capitán.

-Supongo que ya conocen nuestros nombres, pero se los repetiré una vez más. Yo soy el capitán comandante Genryusai Yamamoto, este hombre a mi derecha es el capitán del octavo escuadrón, Shunsui Kyoraku y este hombre a mi izquierda es el capitán del onceavo escuadrón, Tsukishiro Ukkitake-Presentó el barbon.

-¿Saben porqué están aquí?-Preguntó Kyoraku.

-No señor, solo nos pidieron que vinieramos aquí-Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, ustedes están hoy aquí para hacerles una prueba que consiste en demostrar sus poderes, según sabemos ya llegan al bankai, ¿No es así?-Preguntó Ukkitake.

-Si-Contestaron ambos.

-Bueno, como ustedes sabran el puesto de capitán del décimo escuadrón esta vacante, debemos sustituirlo rápidamente como ustedes sabrán-Explicó.

-Así que tienen la oportunidad de demostrar que tan fuertes son, pero sólo uno logrará obtener el titulo de capitán-Explicó animadamente el del sombrero de paja.

-Ok-Respondieron Toshiro y Tora.

Tora se veía emocionado, de verdad quería ser capitán mientras que a Toshiro no le quedaba de otra. Entraron a la gran habitación y se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era este, tenía un gran parecido al subterráneo de Urahara, todo era desierto, no había ninguna planta o casa solo tierra, piedras y uno que otro cerrito.

-Primero quiero que me muestren sus habilidades con el kido-Dijo Yamamoto. Los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza para después ponerse de acuerdo para ver quién empezaba. Primero empezó Tora apuntando a una roca y destruyendola en mil pedazos, después le tocó al albino e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Bien, ahora quiero ver su shikai y después el bankai-

Los chicos volvieron a ponerse de acuerdo y esta ves comenzó el albino. Empezó a elevar su poder espiritual haciendo que su espada empezará a congelarse.

-Gobierna sobre los cielos helados...-Exclamó mientras un dragón de agua y hielo hacían acto de presencia mientras el portador de este lo controlaba, de la empuñadura de su espada apareció una cuchilla en forma de media

luna que ccolgaba de una larga cadena .

-Bankai...Daiguren Hyorinmaru-Exclamó mientras tomaba la apariencia de un dragón de hielo, una gran capa de hielo se combina con su cuerpo brindándole en su espalda unas grandes alas hechas de esta mismo, su mano derecha toma la forma de una cabeza de dragón y sus pies tomaron la forma de garras de hielo, terminando así en su parte posterior donde poseía una gran cola de hielo.

-Impresionante, ¿No crees Yamy-san?-Preguntó Kyoraku a su superior.

-Mmmhh-Contestó este miradando con interés al joven de hielo.

-¿Que puedes hacer con él?-Preguntó curioso Ukkitake.

-Pues,Con el shikai puedo dominar al dragón de hielo y agua con mi espada, con la que puedo lanzar potentes chorros de reiatsu helado o bien puedo dirigirlo frontalmente contra el enemigo. También suelo recurrir a mi espada de hielo para lanzar ataques más contundentes-Explicó el albino dándoles tiempo para procesar la información.

-Y con el bankai soy capaz de volar con estas alas y replegarlas como protección, además de descargar potentes ataques con mi espada o cola, que desencadenan poderosas solidificaciones de hielo. También puedo lanzar un potente dragón de hielo moviendo la espada, puedo manipular el agua para convertirla en hielo y moldearlo cómo yo quiera para defenderme o atacar, mi bankai trasforma todo el agua que se encuentre a mi alrededor en un arma para mi beneficio, mi bankai también puede reconstruirse rápidamente si tiene agua cerca, también puedo usar el hielo para sellar momentáneamente mis heridas y así aguantar más el ritmo del combate. Estoy practicando una tecnica la cual debo reforzar, consiste en crear un espejo de hielo de mi mismo, es decir un clon, para asi evadir un golpe realmente grave, sin embargo, cómo ya dije, aún debo perfeccionar-Explicó mientras deshacía su bankai.

-¡Vaya!, Quién diría qué niño tendria semejante poder-Exclamó un impresionado kyoraku.

-Si, muy impresionante-Dijo de igual manera Ukkitake.

-Ahora usted Hyusen-Pidió.

-Si-Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Hizo lo mismo que Toshiro al inicio, elevó su poder espiritual concentrándo todo en su espada para luego gritar:

-Convierte lo malo en tu beneficio, ¡Hiyasha!-Exclamó el pelinegro activando el shikai mientras una especie de aura maligna lo empezaba a rodear alarmando a los capitanes y al albino.

-No podemos permitir que llegue al bankai, eso sería peligroso-Exclamó Ukkitake.

-¡Tercer puesto Hyusen!, ¡Detenegase en este instante!-Exclamó el capitán de la primera.

-¡Aún no llegó al bankai!-Exclamó Tora sin dejar de elevar su poder espiritual.

-¡Hyusen!, ¡Detente!-Exclamó el albino.

-Bankai-Exclamó el pelinegro formando una nube negra en el cielo de donde cientos de hollows salieron. Gritos desgarradores se empezaron a escuchar por todo el lugar.

-¡Admiren mi poder!-Exclamó de nuevo mientras salían hollows de la nube y lo rodeaban pero antes de que todo continuara, los hollows desaparecieron en cenizas después de ser quemados por la zampackto del capitán general.

-¿P-Pero qué?-Decía Tora mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y apoyaba sus manos en el suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Hyusen!-Exclamó el albino con preocupación acercándose a él.

El anciano miro al pelinegro con algo de intriga, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no podía tener un puesto de capitán, además de que tenían que hacer algo con ese bankai.

-Salgan unos momentos porfavor, Hitsugaya-san lleve a su amigo al cuarto escuadrón-Pidió el capitán de la onceava.

Toshiro asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a su amigo a que sa pusiera de pie y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Una vez que se fueron los capitanes tuvieron una larga conversación que duró más de dos horas. Cuando al fin tomaron una decisión, se dirigieron al cuarto escuadrón a darles la noticia de quien sería el nuevo capitán de la décima.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron los dos chicos al oír la noticia.

-Felicitaciones Hitsugaya-san, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde haremos el anuncio oficial a todo el sereitei-Dijo un sonriente Ukkitake.

-P-Pero yo soy más fuerte que él, hasta el capitán comandante tuvo que detenerme para no activar mi bankai-Exclamó molesto el pelinegro tratando de levantarse de la cama en la que estaba.

-El capitán comandante dio órdenes estrictas de que fuera Hitsugaya y también dijo que teníamos que hablar contigo respecto a tus poderes, son una amenaza para la sociedad de almas-Explicó el del sombrero.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna amenaza!-Exclamó enojado Tora.

-Hyusen tranquilisate-Dijo el albino.

-¡Tu cállate!, ¡Lo dices por que ya eres capitán!, ¡Yo deseaba serlo y tu me lo arrebataste!-Exclamó enojado.

-¡En primera, aún no soy nombrado capitán oficialmente!, ¡Y en segunda, ¿Por que diablos te enojas conmigo?!, ¡En todo ccaso deberias enojarte con ellos por elegirme a mi y no a ti!-Exclamó el albino igual de enojado.

-¡Si claro señor capitán roba sueños!-

-¡Silencio!-Exclamó Ukkitake poniendo el orden.

-No puedo decirles nada más que lo que acabo de decir, joven Hyusen debería sentirse orgulloso de que su amigo haya alcanzado el nivel de capitán, usted también tiene el potencial de uno, pero entienda que su poder es un peligro y debemos aclararlo con el capitán comndante-

-¡Yo no soy un peligro!-Exclamó Tora.

-Hitsugaya-san, por favor salga del cuarto-Dijo Kyoraku mientras Ukkitake y Tora seguian discutiendo.

-Pero..-

-No te preocupes, tu amigo estará mejor mañana, hasta entonces sería buena idea el que no vinieras-Recomendó el hombre frente al albino tratando tranquilizarlo.

-Si... esta bien-Dijo no muy convencido mientras salía del cuarto.

Fin del flash back

-Al día siguiente hicieron pública la noticia tal como dijo Ukkitake, yo ya no supe nada de Hyusen, no hasta dos años después cuando empezaron a haber unos ataques extraños en el Rukongai-Narró el albino recordando.

Flash back

-¡Capitán!, aqui el grupo A reportando el informe sobre los ataques que han sucedido los ultimos dias en el Rukongai-Exclamó un hombre inclinandose ante el albino.

-Lo escucho-Dijo el capitán dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hemos encontrado rastros de hollows por varios puntos del Rukongai, sin embargo no atacan a los habitantes del lugar, sólo ocasionan desastre destruyendo todo a su paso, según el capitán Kurotsuchi algo o alguien los está manipulando, de otra manera no hay explicación del porque no atacan a los habitantes-Reportó el hombre.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si capitán-

-Bien, pueden marcharse- Dijo pensativo.

-Si-Exclamó el grupo para después hacer una reverencia y se marchaban.

-Será mejor ir a ver por mi mismo antes de sacar conclusiones-Dijo para sí pensativo mientras desaparecía con shumpo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·

-No tenías que venir conmigo-Dijo el albino sin voltear a ver a su acompañante.

-¡Pero capitán!, es mi trabajo como teniente el serle de utilidad en situaciones como estas-Exclamó Rangiku.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dijo el albino sin tomarle mucha importancia.

La pelinaranja ignoró el comportamiento frío del pequeño capitán, a fin de cuentas ya tenía muchos años conociendolo asi que ya se había acostumbrado. Pasaron horas buscando pistas sobre quién podría ser el que manipulaba a los hollows pero no encontraban nada e incluso los ataques desaparecieron.

-Esto es extraño...-Dijo para si el albino pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Aaah!-Suspiro.-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, no estamos encontrando nada y los ataques sesaron-Dijo la pelinaranja cansada.

-Es por eso te dije que te quedarás en el escuadrón-Dijo el albino con una venita en la cabeza.

-Esque ya tenemos más de tres horas buscando y no encontramos una sola pista-Se quejó Rangiku haciendo pucheros.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, es por eso que es extraño-Dijo aún pensativo.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto, pero cuando el albino iba a responder una mariposa infernal aparecio.

-Un mensaje-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras la mariposa se posaba en su mano.

-'Atención a todos los capitanes del gotei 13, se requiere de su presencia en la primera escuadra urgentemente, es relacionado con los extraños ataques en el Rukongai'-Anunció la teniente de la décima a su capitán.

-Quiero que sigas inspeccionando el lugar y si vez algo inusual o a un hollow solo no le hagas frente, hazmelo saber inmediatamente-Ordenó el peliblanco.

-Si-Exclamó Rangiku llendo en dirección contraria a la del capitán.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·

-Cómo sabrán los he mandado a llamar para dar a conocer ciertas características del culpable a los ataques que a habido en el Rukongai, el capitán Kurotsuchi encontro algo que nos ayudará a dar con el culpable-Dijo el capitán más anciano del gotei cediendo la palabra al mencionado.

-Según nuestras investigaciones en el centro de investigación y desarrollo, hemos descubierto ciertas características sobre el culpable de los recientesrecientes ataques en el Rukongai, es un hombre con una zampackto muy interesante ya que esta puede llamar a los hollows y claro manipularlos a su antojo-Anunció el capitán con extrema curiosidad e interés en el enemigo. Toshiro abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el dato, aunque ya se esperaba eso no lo podía creer.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, usted mejor que nadie sabe a quien nos estamos enfrentando ya que fue un amigo suyo, por que para atacar de esa manera sin lastimar a alguien quiere decir que sólo está intentando llamar su atención, usted es el unico que podra hacerle frente para hacerlo entrar en razón-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Esta bien, pero yo no pienso lastimarlo, solo lo dejare fuera de combate-Advirtió el albino.

-Me parece bien, entonces se lo encargo capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo el anciano al albino el cual asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Toshiro se pasó el resto del día buscando a Hyusen cuando creyó que le sería imposible, aunque sea encontraban rastro de él, sintió una gran presión espiritual y de inmediato salió en busca de dicha presión, conocía muy bien es a presión espiritualespiritual. Y cuando llegó donde se encontraba su objetivo lo que vio lo impresionó demasiado, sin lugar dudas no se había equivocado pues ante sus ojos se encontraba su ex-compañero de escuela y gran amigo, o al menos para él aun era su amigo.

-¿H-Hyusen...?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte...capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo cínicamente el pelinegro.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Bueno pues creo que valió a pena la tardanza o almenos a mi si me gustó xD, no había actualizado _no_ por que no quisiera, esque en mi condición como estudiante de preparatoria, más los problema en mi casa, más la pérdida que sufrí hace :'( poco pues no tuve mucho tiempo y la inspiración se me corto bien feo u.u pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que importa ;) les prometo actualizar mas rapido:3. Y volviendo con el tema de allá arriba, mi idea era poner toda la historia entre Toshiro y Tora en este capítulo pero tenía que poner un motivo para que Toshiro le contara toda la historia a Karin y pues una cosa salió a la otra y me quedo todo lo que puse al inicio (supongo que es relleno o no se :B) y pues por eso lo haré así jeje.

También quería decirles que hare como una secuela de la prometida falsa, por que...ummm...no se, siento que estuvo muy cortante, en algunas partes, y no me convenció mucho el final (bueno me gustó la última última parte :3), pero a lo que me refiero es a que estuvo incompleto al menos para mi punto de vista y el de algunas personas y tal vez para uno de ustedes (los que lo hayan leído) para que se vayan preparando, porque no pienso (al menos hasta ahora) dejar sólo este ficción pero de que habrá una secuela de la prometida habrá así que esperenlo ;D.

Y para finalizar con el bla bla bla, un agradecimiento especial para:

Alejandra.P y o: Gracias por segui apoyandome, espero seguir contando con tu ayuda :'D y tambien quiero decirte una cosa :3 si no actualizas tu fic pronto investigare donde vives y te hare sufrir :D jaja naa no te creas(me da weba investigar xD) pero si deberiad actualizar pronto no puedo esperar tanto tiempo TT 0 TT me dejaste con la duda -3-*, pero bueno, tus motivos deberás tener u.u nos vemos ^-^ y actualiza pronto ^-^.

Guest: Jaja pues gracias por apoyarme y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y sobre todo que ahora sea uno de tus favoritos :3 eso me halaga jaja xD espero me sigas apoyando :'D.

También agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y toman algo de su tiempo para dejarme un review :3. Sin más que decir hasta el siguiente capítulo ;D


	5. el pasado de Toshiro y Tora (parte 2)

**Hola, eh aquí trayendo el siguiente capítulo xD, espero les guste y haya valido la pena esperar un ^ w ^.**

**Declamier (creo que así se escribe .-.): Bleach y sus personajes no pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo-Sama :3.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogo-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

_**Toshiro se pasó el resto del día buscando a Hyusen cuando creyó que le sería imposible, aunque sea encontraban rastro de él, sintió **__**una gran presión espiritual y de inmediato salió en busca de dicha presión, conocía muy bien es a presión espiritual. Y cuando llegó donde se encontraba su objetivo lo que vio lo impresionó demasiado, sin lugar dudas no se había equivocado pues ante sus ojos se encontraba su ex-compañero de escuela y gran amigo, o al menos para él aun era su amigo.**_

_**-¿H-Hyusen...?-Preguntó sorprendido.**_

_**-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte...capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo cínicamente el pelinegro.**_

Capítulo 5: El pasado se Toshiro y Tora (parte 2)

Seguía sin creerlo, no podía ser verdad, su antes amigo y compañero de clases, ¡Era ahora el más buscado por la sociedad de almas!.

-¿Que pasa 'capitán'?... pareciera que vio a un fantasma...-Dijo cínicamente sin quitar esa sonrisa fingida de su rostro.

-¿Por que...?-Susurro para sí.

-¡¿Por que haces eso Hyuga?!, ¡¿Por que desapareciste sin dejar rastros?!, ¡¿Por que te fuiste sin decirme nada?!-Exclamó el albino confundido, de verdad no quería creer que ahora él fuera su enemigo.

-¿Y por que tendría que decirte algo?, tu no eres más que un conocido, uno que jamás debí conocer-Dijo antes de blandir su espada y atacar al peliblanco, quién apenas pudo reaccionar esquivando el ataque sin embargo la espada del pelinegro logró cortarle levemente la mejilla derecha haciendo que un chorrito de sangre saliera de este.

-¿P-Pero que dices?-Preguntó el albino con el ceño fruncido respondiendo a los ataques del pelinegro.

-¡Tu y toda la sociedad de almas puede irse al infierno!, ¡Me rechazaron diciendo que yo era una amenaza!, ¡Que mis poderes sólo trairian desgracias!, ¡¿Pero sabes qué?!, ¡Ya no me importa lo que digan!, ¡Se arrepentirán de haberme tratado así!, ¡Y tu, por haberme quitado mi sueño!-Exclamó furioso Tora dando cada vez más fuerte sus ataques.

-¡No era mi intención quitarte tus sueños!, sabes lo mucho que me esforse para llegar a este título de capitán-Exclamó devolviendo los ataques del pelinegro.

-¡Yo también me esforse y lo sabes!-

-¡Pero aún eras inexperto con tus poderes!-

-Ya no más... ¡Ya no más!-Exclamó Tora haciendo retroceder al albino con la espada.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, si te entregas reducirán tu castigo e incluso, si dices como te sientes, podrían darte un puesto en los 13 escuadrones de protección-Exclamó Toshiro sin soltar su katana tratandon de hacer entra en razón al pelinegro.

-No haré tal cosa cómo entregarme, eso sería suicidio...-Dijo mientras empezaba a elevarse en el aire y elevaba su katana dado vueltas creando una gran nube gris en el cielo, Toshiro abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el ataque.

-Convierte lo bueno en tu beneficio...-Recitó.

-¡Detente!-Exclamó mientras empezaban a escucharse chillidos de hollows y se sentía una presión espiritual muy fuerte.

-¡Hiyasha!-Exclamó el pelinegro mientras era rodeado por cientos de hollows que salían de aquella nube gris.

Toshiro no tuvo más opción que activar su bankai para después volar hasta donde se encontraba Tora y acabar con los hollows, sin embargo eso le fue imposible ya que los hollows no paraban de salir de la nube sobre el pelinegro, Toshiro empezaba a desesperarse, ¿Cómo es que podía llamar a tal cantidad de hollows y aún así seguir llamando a más?.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Que no se supone que eres un capitán?, ¡Apúrate y matalos de una vez!-Exclamó cabreado el pelinegro mientras hacia aparecer a más hollows.

"Esto no está bien, si esto sigue así no podré controlarlo yo sólo, debo hacer algo ya"Pensaba el albino mientras congelaba y partía en dos los hollows.

-No me dejas otra opción más que llevarte a la fuerza-Dijo el albino empezando a elevar su poder espiritual.

-No quería tener que usar este ataque contigo...pero no me dejas mas opcion-Dijo el albino apuntando al pelinegro con su zampackto.

-¡Jee!, ¿Que me puede hacer un enano como tu?-Dijo Tora buscando molestar al albino, este no le dio importancia al comentario del chico y empezó con su ataque.

-¿Q-Que pasa?-Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras era rodeado por varios pilares de hielo que empezaban girar su alrededor.

-Sennen hyoro...-Dijo el albino mientras los pilares empezaban a acercarse mas y mas a él hasta el punto de encerrar al pelinegroy derrotarle debido a la temperatura que hay dentro de esta prisión helada.

-Perdóname...-Dijo mientras bajaba la vista sombreado sus ojos solo para escuchar como explotaba la prisión de hielo donde se encontraba Tora y antes de que este cayera al suelo lo alcanzó con shumpo.

Lo puso un momento en el suelo para que su cuerpo descansará antes de llevarlo ante el capitán comandante.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Buen trabajo capitán Hitsugaya, yo me encargaré del resto-Dijo una mujer de cabellos entre azul marino tirandole a negro que parecia tenerlo agarrado en un par de largas trenzas envueltas en un liston blanco.

-Yo lo llevare, no es necesario que lo haga usted, capitana Soi Fong-Dijo el albino ignorandola mientras pasaba por un lado de ella.

-Son ordenes estrictas del capitán comandande!-Exclamó la capitana de la segunda encarnado al albino. Toshiro detuvo el paso al ver a la peliazul frente a él.

-A mi me impusieron la orden de encargarme del enemigo, y si no escuché una orden directa del capitán general, no pienso entregarte al prisionero-Dijo con el ceño fruncido entrando a la oficina de la primera escuadra dejando a una estupefacta Soi Fong.

Al entrar al lugar depósito a su viejo amigo en el suelo ante el capitán de la primera quien ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

-Buen trabajo capitán Hitsugaya, ahora puede marcharse, yo me encargaré del resto-Dijo sin voltear a ver al albino quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Le echó una última mirada a su amigo, ciertamente Tora había cambiado mucho, al menos su comportamiento, ya que era una persona alegre y parlanchin, el verlo en ese estado de sufrimiento y sed de veganza hacia la sociedad de almas y sobre todo hacia él lo hacía sentir meramente culpable, pero él tambien había puesto todo su empeño para llegar al puesto de capitán.

-¿Ocurre algo capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó el Barbón sin dejar de darle la espalda al albino sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que... pasará con él?-Preguntó inconscientemente.

-Será enjuiciado por l central 46 y ahí se decidirá su castigo, ir en contra de la sociedad de almas es un grave delito-Dijo el anciano capitán.

-Le adverti que no hiciera nada estupido, pero veo que no le importo la advertencia-

-¿Que quiere decir?-Pregunto el albino curioso

-Antes de que el joven Hyusen desapareciera, le habia advertido sobre lo peligroso que podia ser su zampackto tanto para él como para los de su alrededor, ahora veo que sólo perdía el tiempo en explicaciones-

-Ya veo... capitán, ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-Preguntó el peliblanco, el anciano volteó a verlo.

-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podría mantenerme al tanto sobre la decisión que tome la central 46?-Preguntó el albino esperando que la repuesta fuera una negativa, ¿Como diablos lo mantendrían al tanto de la situación?, si era su amigo, pero eso de mantenerlo al tanto era algo que...

-Esta bien-Dijo Genryusai dándole la espalda de nuevo sorprendiendo a Toshiro.

-¿D-De verdad?-Preguntó sin creerlo.

-Si eso es todo lo que quiere decirme puede retirarse, mañana veremos que pasa y prepare su informe para la junta de mañana-Ordenó sin responder a la pregunta.

-Si-Dijo el albino más tranquilo llendose del lugar.

Al día siguiente ya todos los capitanes se habían reunido en la primera escuadra, cada capitán paso a dar su respectivo informe concluyendo así con la reunión cerrando el caso de los ataques en el Rukongai.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, quisiera hablar con usted un momento-Pidió el capitán comandante.

-¿Que pasa capitán?-

-La decisión sobre el castigo de Hyusen ha sido tomada y se llevara acabo dentro de unas horas-Informó al albino tal como había prometido.

-¿Y.. usted sabe que haran?-Preguntó esperandose lo peor.

-Él...-Dijo siendo interrumpido por un rugido.

-¿Hollows?-Se preguntó para sí, pero al sentir un reatsu recordó.

-No puede ser-Dijo el albino abriendo los ojos de par en par reconociendo el reatsu.

-Y sigue sin entender-Dijo el Barbón suspirando con pesades.

-¡Capitán!, ¡Él prisionero escapó y hay hollows por todo el sereitei saliendo del cielo!-Exclamó su teniente entrando a la sala.

-¡Yo me encargó capitán!-Exclamó el albino saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose hasta Hyusen.

Todo era un caos, varias tropas del cuarto escuadrón iban de un lugar a otro con shinigamis heridos lo cual era extraño "¿A caso Hyusen los está atacando, o de verdad ls hollows pueden dejarlos fuera de combate?"Pensaba el chico, era raro que tantos shinigamis fueran heridos de esa manera solo por unos hollows.

-Llegas tarde, mi estimado 'amigo'-Dijo sarcasticamrnte el pelinegro.

-Ja, ¿Ahora si soy un amigo?-Preguntó el albino alzando una ceja.

-Che... tienes razón, después de todo, no puedo llamar amigo a alguien que me traicionó-Exclamó esto último atacando al albino con su zampackto, este lo esquivo fácilmente.

-Yo no traicione a nadie-Exclamó Toshiro cruzando espadas con el pelinegro.

-¡No te lo Perdóname!-Exclamó Tora echando fuego por la boca.

A cada minuto que pasaba sus ataques eran más y más potentes, si las cosas seguían así se le dificultaria mucho al peliblanco así que era mejor atacar con todo ahora que podía.

-Tenso jurin..-Susurro el albino mientras el clima empezaba a tornarse frío.

-No caire en tu trampa de nuevo-Exclamó el pelinegro empezando a formar una gran nube en el cielo.

-Junsui hollows-Exclamó mientras de la nube gris una grieta empezaba a aparecer.

-N-No puede ser...-Dijo el albino para sí abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Un rugido se escuchó por todo el sereitei llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Que diablos cres que estas haciendo trayendo a un menos grande?!-Exclamó Toshiro.

-Se supone que eres un capitán, eso no deberia importante-Exclamó el pelinegro antes de ordenar al menos grande atacar al capitán de la décima.

-Maldición...-Susurro para sí.

-¡Dairuguen Hyorinmaru!-Exclamó el albino cambiando de apariencia y elevando su reatsu al máximo.

-Hyoten Hiakkaso...-Dijo para luego apreciar como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y cambiaba bruscamente de clima y del cielo varios copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente.

-Jajajaja, ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!, ¿Sólo harás nevar?, ¡No me subestimes!-Exclamó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al albino que no movió un sólo dedo y lo miraba fríamente a los ojos.

Sin embargo le fue imposible llegar al muchacho de cabellera blanca.

-¿Q-Que es esto?-Preguntó Tora abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver como cada copo de nieve congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo, volteó a ver al albino quien tenía la mirada sobre él, era una mirada de lástima y eso lo enfurecía, que su oponente le tuviera lastima. Solo así se sentía más dañado por el joven capitan.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya... juro, que me vengare... regresare y te quitare lo mas preciado de tu vida asi como tu lo hiciste conmigo- Exclamó el hombre de cabellos negros mientras terminada de congelarse y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por hielo.

-Perdóname Hyusen... perdóname-Dijo deshaciendo su bankai con la cabeza baja haciendo que varios mechones le sombrearan los ojos y sus manos las hacía puños, no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera saliera de sus hermosos ojos turquesa al escuchar la exploción que terminaria con el pelinegro.

"Tora..."Pensaba el chico.

Fin del flash back

-Después de eso supusieron que había muerto, nisiquiera habían encontrado su cuerpo después de esa explosión, yo me siento tan culpable por eso-término de narrar el albino.

-Pero no fue tu culpa lo que paso, no deberías sentirte así-Dijo Karin buscando consolar al Chico.

-No puedo evitarlo y ahora por culpa de eso va a querer hacerte daño sólo para hacerme daño a mi-Dijo el albino frustrado, se sentía mal por el pelinegro pero tampoco podía darle el lujo de querer hacerle algo a Karin.

Karin no sabia que hacer para sacar al chico de esa frustración, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, pero no podía decir nada porque si decía algo talvez el albino lo tomaria por el lado negativo y posiblemente terminarian discutiendo, así que sólo optó por abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído un -No te preocupes, todo saladrá bien- Tranquilizandolo un poco.

-Vamos a casa, seguro ya nos estarán buscando para cenar-Dijo Karin poniéndose de pie extendiendole una mano a Toshiro para que la siguiera.

El chico puso una media sonrisa y tomo la mano de la chica poniéndose de pie también y caminando hacia la casa de la pelinegra.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~

Al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki se dieron cuenta de que en la casa no había nadie puesto a que todo estaba muy silencioso, cuando se adentraron más en la casa Karin vio una nota que decía:

_"Queridos Karin-chan y Hitsugaya-san, fuimos a cenar _

_en un puesto nuevo de comida rápida que esta cerca_

_del centro comercial, si gustan venir pueden hacerlo _

_si no, ahí hay algo de comida en el refrigerador, sólo _

_calientenla, que tengan buen provecho_

_Atte:Yuzu."_

-Parece que no vendran por un buen rato-Dijo Karin mostrándole el recado al chico.

-Si, eso parece-Dijo toma do la nota.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Preguntó Karin llendo a la cocina por la comida que había senseñalado la rubia.

-Más o menos, ¿Y tu?-Preguntó el albino dejando la nota por ahí mientras la seguía.

-También, empiezo a tener hambre-Contestó al chico volteando a verlo.

-Vamos a comer algo afuera-Propuso el chico.

-Aquí hay comida no te preocupes-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces rechazas mi invitación de ir a cenar a otro lado?-Preguntó el albino acercándose peligrosamente a la pelinegra.

-Eh... c-claro que no...jeje... es sólo que no necesitas gastar dinero por eso-Dijo Karin con una risita nerviosa mientras sentía que se hacía chiquita por la cercanía del joven.

-No seas tonta, eso no me pesa Karin, yo quiero invitarte a cenar en otro lado-Dijo el albino poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su patalón dejando a una confundia a Karin.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos?-Insistió Toshiro esperándola en la puerta.

-Esta bien, si tu insistes-Dijo siguiendo al albino.

Una vez decidido ambos chicos salieron de la casa y fueron caminando a un lugar cercano en donde poder comer algo y así llegaron a un puesto pequeño donde vendían okonomiyaki, cuando terminaron de comer la dueña del puesto les ofreció un postre que ni Karin ni Toshiro podían rechazar ya que el postre consistía en un delicioso helado de sandía, Karin no lo rechazó por la parte del helado y Toshiro no pudo rechazarlo por la parte de la sandía.

Una vez satisfechos dieron las gracias y se fueron a caminar un rato por ahí en lo que se le pasaba la comida. Fueron al parque donde se encontraron a Uryu y a Orihime. La verdad no querían acercarse a ellos, no por sangrones sino porque sabían que los llenarían de preguntas y no tenían ganas de responderlas por ahora.

-Oye, ¿Que no ese es el capitán de la décima escuadra del gotei 13?-Preguntó confundido Uryu. Orihime lo pensó un rato.

-¡Claro!, Es Hitsugaya-san-Exclamó infantilmente chocando su puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

-¿Pero que hace por aquí?, ¿Habrá pasado algo?-Preguntó pensativo más para sí que para la chica.

-No se, vayamos a preguntarle-Dijo la chica de igual forma que el peliazul.

-¡Hitsugaya-san!-Exclamó la pelinaranja.

-¿Los saludamos?-Dijo Karin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No tengo ganas de preguntas absurdas, además no quiero que Kurosaki se entere de lo nuestro por terceras personas, no conosco mucho a esa mujer, pero si es como Matsumoto le dira a Kurosaki antes de decircelo nosotros-Dijo antes de jalar a Karin de la mano, pues las tenían agarradas, mientras empezaba a correr huyendo de los jóvenes.

-¡Hitsugaya-san...!, ¿Uh?-Dijo la chica deteniendo el paso.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que te detienes?-Preguntó Uryu alcanzandola.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esa chica era Karin-chan?-Preguntó la chica confundida mientras veía como desaparecían en una esquina el albino y la pelinegra.

-¿Te refieres a la hermana de Kurosaki?-Preguntó Uryu.

-Uhm...-Dijo asistiendo con la cabeza -Iban tomados de la mano...-Concluyó la chica.

-¡¿Que?!, Debes haber imaginado cosas, que yo sepa la hermana de Kurosaki no sabe nada acerca de la sociedad de almas y shinigamis, por eso es imposible que conozca al capitán Hitsugaya-Respondió el peliazul ajustsndose las gafas.

-Pero es lógico ¿No crees?, Kurosaki-kun se casará con una shinigami, posiblemente Hitsugaya-san esté aquí para ayudar y se esté quedando en casa de los Kurosaki por ese motivo y como consecuencia aya conoconocido a Karin-chan-Dijo pensativa.

-No creo que aparezca un sentimiento de ese tipo de la noche a la mañana Orihime-Dijo Uryu con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero ellos son jóvenes, y están en la edad en que buscan a alguien especial para después ununirse en matrimonio-Dijo emocionada la chica con unas estrellitas en los ojos imaginado la historia de amor entre Toshiro y Karin.

-No lo creo, y si ese fuera el caso los shinigamis tienen prohibido tener ese tipo de relación con los humanos, Kurosaki es una excepción pues ahora es un capitán del gotei 13 y de todas maneras ¿Que no el capitán Hitsugaya salia con la tenienteteniente de la quinta escuadra?-Preguntó curioso.

-Mmm... ahora que lo dices, es verdad, ¡Ya se!, ¡Vayamos a averiguar que pasa!-Exclamó emocionada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Con quien?-Preguntó confundido.

-Si aquí está hitsugaya-san, Rangiku-san también debería estar aquí-Exclamó la chica antes de jalar al peliazul mientras se dirigía a la residencia Kurosaki.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡Toshiro, ya!, ¡Deja de jalarme, ya no nos siguen!-Exclamó Karin tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

Toshiro se detuvo y agarró un poco de aire, era por eso que odiaba tanto los gigai, además de que no le permitía correr rápido se cansaba mucho más rápido de lo normal pues hace mucho tiempo que no lo utilizaba y seguía sn acostumbrarse aún.

Una ves que tomaron aire empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y sin sentido hasta que llegaron a la casa, pero antes de entrar Toshiro detuvo a Karin.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó confundida.

-¿Les diremos a todos de lo nuestro o prefieres esperar a Kurosaki?-Preguntó directamente, no le gustaba andar con rodeos.

-Amm... pues de cualquier manera Ichi-nii se enterará, asi que da igual si se enteran o no, solo preparate por las idioteces que diga el viejo o al llanto exagerado de Yuzu-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esta bien y lo mismo digo por Matsumoto, ella será capaz de hacer una fiesta, creeme, busca cualquier pretexto para hacer una estupida fiesta de alcohol-Dijo de igual manera.

Una vez tomada la decisión tomaron un poco de aire y entraron a la casa y en cuanto la abrieron Toshiro fue embestido por un eufórico Isshin al borde del llanto.

-¡Hijo!-Exclamó mientras lo tenia en el suelo asfixiandolo con un abrazo exagerado.

-¡¿Q-Que...Demo...?!-Exclamó como pudo el albino mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al mas viejo de los Kurosaki.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Exclamó Karin dándole una patada a su padre estrellándose contra la pared cayendo de cara suelo.

-¡¿Por que eres tan infantil?!-Le gritó al pelinegro para después ayudar al albino a ponerse de pie.

-Te dije...-Dijo Karin avergonzada por el acto tan infantil de su padre.

-Me esperaba todo menos eso-Dijo Toshiro incorporándose.

-¡Oh Masaki!, ¡Nuestra Karin esta creciendo rápido!-Exclamó llorando exageradamente ante un póster gigante que estaba en la pared, era la imagen de una mujer cuya protagonista era su difunta esposa.

-¡Kya!, ¡No pensaban esconderlo!, ¿Verdad capitán?-Exclamó Matsumoto a su capitán arrebatandole a Karin y asfixiando a esta con un eufórico abrazo.

-¡Sueltala idiota!, ¡La ahogas!-Exclamó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh!, ¡Perdóname Karin-chan!, me dejé llevar por el momento-Dijo la pepelinaranja soltando a la chica.

-¡¿Que diablos pasa contigo?!-Exclamó Karin agarrando aire.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡Felicitaciones!-Exclamó Yuzu abrazando a su hermana cariñosamente.

-P-Pero Yuzu...-Dijo Karin algo harta del alboroto.

-¡Shiro-chan!, ¡Me alegro tanto por ti!-Exclamó Hinamori abrazando al albino quien correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, ante esto Karin fruncio el ceño.

Si bien sabía que entre ellos no había nada más que una buena amistad e incluso llegaba a ser hermandad, pero no podía evitar sentíasentir celos de ella, no debería sentirlos pues Toshiro ya le había dejado bien en claro que la única para él era ella y que Momo sólo era una amiga.

-Lo vez, si era Karin -chan-Dijo Orihime alegre.

-Pues si, tenías razón-Dijo mirando la escena divertido.

-¡Ustedes!-Exclamaron ambos chicos apuntandolos con el dedo índice abrumadoramente.

Los aludidos se tensaron, no sabían porque pero se sentían intimidados por ambos chicos ya que estos los fulminaban con la mirada.

-Te dije que no les dijéramos nada-Reclamó Uryu por lo bajo sólo para que la pelinaranja lo escuchara.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡Toshiro-kun!, Ishida-san e Inoue-san nos contaron todo lo que pasó, bueno sólo que iban tomados de la mano, pero más las evidencias de Rangiku-san y Kuchiki-san ¡Confirmamos que ya son novios oficialmente!-Exclamó Yuzu emocionada y feliz por su hermana mientras Rukia y Matsumoto chocaban las manos viendo triunfante su plan de juntarlos, aunque a decir verdad no esperaban que fuera tan rápido.

Toshiro y Karin se sonrojaron por el comentario de la rubia, Isshin volvio a abrazar a Toshiro como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras gritaba que queria que no se tardaran en darle nietos ya que Ichigo había tardado mucho. Pasaron horas tratando de quitarselos de encima, Karin empezaba a molestarse a cada carrilla que recibían de parte de los presentes y así terminó el día.

Matsumoto y Hinamori se fueron con Uryu y Orihime, las chicas habían decidido quedarse en la casada Orihime ya que en la casa Kurosaki eran muchos, Toshiro ocupó el ocupó el cuarto de Karin que una vez fue el cuarto de Ichigo. Karin, Rukia y Yuzu durmieron en el cuarto de esta última, al principio Karin compartiría cuarto con el albino, propuesta echa por el eufórico y sobre animado Isshin, pero Yuzu dijo que aunque fueran novios, no estaba bien que compartieran cuarto al menos no aún.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó?-Exclamó una emocionada Rukia.

-Si si, ya te dije que pasó, ahora déjame entrar-Exigió la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kawaii!, el capitán más frío, aparte de Ni-Sama, así de blando con una chica, no lo puedo creer-Exclamó Rukia.

-No tienes que gritarlo ¡Y ya déjame entrar!-Exclamó Karin cabreada, ¡Sólo quería cepillarse los malditos dientes!.

-Si si, ya me voy-Dijo Rukia llendo sonriente a su, por ahora, cuarto.

Karin suspiro con pesades, apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas desde su confesión con Toshiro y ya no soportaba las preguntas, las carrillas y las estupideces que decía su padre, ¡Era sencillamente molesto!. Cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes se disponía a ir al cuarto de su hermana y hubiera sido así sino hubiera sido por que alguien la jalo del brazo y la llevo al techo de su hogar.

Empezó a forcejear, patear y golpear a la personas que la jalaba hasta que esta la soltó.

-Pegas muy duró...-Dijo el albino sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Toshiro?-Preguntó confundida.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Sabías que existe la comunicación?, pudiste haberme dicho 'Karin vamos al techo' no jalarme de esa manera y..-

-Ya cállate, solo quería darte las buenas noches, pero en esta casa no hay privacidad ni siquiera para darte las buenas noches-Dijo el chico interrumpiendola.

-Aa... ya veo, pues amm... yo-

-Ya te dije que te calles-Dijo el albino robandole un beso fugaz a la chica en los labios.

-¿Desde cuando eres así?-Preguntó levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Desde hoy en la tarde y ¿Sabes que?-Preguntó el chico.

-¿Que?-

-Me alegro de que Matsumoto y Kuchiki hubieran echo todo lo que hicieron, si no hubieran llegada esos sujetos probablemente seguiría tratando de evitarte-Le susurro al oído para después separarse de ella y sentarse en el techo mientras observaba las estrellas.

Al principio se sorprendió pero después de unos segundos fue a sentarse a un lado de él y contemplar un rato las estrellas, Toshiro paso su brazo por el cuello de la chica acercándola más hacia él mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro del chico.

Pasaron unos minutos más así hasta que tuvieron que volver a la casa pues ya era muy tarde y los demás se preguntarian donde estaban. Toshiro acompañó a Karin hasta su 'por ahora' cuarto, volteó para todo lados y cuando se aseguró de que nadie los veía la volvió a besar pero ahora fue un beso más prolongado, tranquilo, pero larguito.

-Buenas noches...-Susurró la chica una vez que se separaron.

-Buenas noches-Contestó el albino de igual manera.

Karin entró al cuarto y Toshiro se fue a su 'por ahora' cuarto.

"Vaya todo está silencioso, ¿Ya se habrán dormido?"Pensaba Karin tratando de no caerse en la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

-Vaya, ustedes no pueden separarse ni un minuto ¿Verdad?-Dijo picaramente Rukia.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Rukia sólo rió un poco.

-Bueno, aprovechando que sigues despierta quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo Karin preparado el fotón en el que iba a dormir.

-Dime-Dijo Rukia poniendo atención a Karin.

-¿Como le dijiste a tu hermano sobre tu e Ichi-ni?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Jajajaja, debiste ver la cara de Ichigo y la reacción de Ni-Sama-Exclamó la pelinegra recordando el acontecimiento.

Flash back

-¿Estas listo?-Preguntó Rukia nerviosa.

-No... ¡Digo si!-Dijo Ichigo no muy seguro de igual manera.

-Bien-Suspiro-Aquí vamos-Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

Rukia abrió la puerta dejando ver a Byakuya haciendo una clase de papeleo.

-Eto...Ni-Sama, ¿Podemos robarte un poco de tu tiempo?-Preguntó Rukia temerosa esperan un no por respuesta.

-Que sea rápido, tengo mucho trabajo-Dijo el hombre noble sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Bien... amm... quería decirte que... I-Ichigo y... y yo...-Dijo dudosa, en cuanto dijo "Ichigo y yo" Biakuya prestó atención.

-Ichigo y tu ¿Qué?-Preguntó friamente el pelinegro.

-Rukia y yo estamos saliendo-Dijo sacando valor de quien sabe donde.

Esperaron un poco para ver la reacción del capitán de la sexta, este se quedo pensando. al rededor de unos cinco minutos repasando la información que le acababan de dar, se puso de pie con los ojos cerrados.

-Kurosaki Ichigo...-Dijo el noble mientras su mano la posaba en el mango de su zampackto, el pelinaranja lo miro estatico.

-Muere-Dijo desenvainando su espada contra Ichigo.

-¡Sabia que sería difícil!-Exclamó el chico deteniendo el ataque de Biakuya.

Fin del flash back

-Después de eso Ni-Sama me prohibió volver a verlo pero yo hable con él y lo hice entender que yo tenía la suficiente edad para estar con quien yo quisiera hasta que al final aceptó a Ichigo, de mala gana claro-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Vaya..-Dijo Karin entre risas.

-Quisiera haberlo visto-Dijo con dificultad pues no podía parar de reír.

Una vez que se tranquilizó se puso a pensar... si el hermano de Rukia reaccionó así por un simplemente noviazgo...¿Como habrá reaccionado con lo del mamatrimonio?, así que se aventuró a preguntar.

-Pues... no fue lo mejor que le haya pasado a Ichigo, incluso puedo asegurar que fue lo peor que pudo pasarle-Dijo pensativa y con una sonrisa recordando lo sucedido unos meses atrás.

Flash back

Los últimos cuatro años habían sido los mejores de su vida, a pesar de cierto hermano de cabello negro sobre protector de su novia ya que siempre los andaba vigilando, sólo podían tener su privacidad en el mundo humano y sólo iban cuando tenían misiones allá ya que Byakuya no dejaba que Rukia fuera al mundo humano por el simple echo de que allá no podía vigilarlos y hasta él muy cínicamente se lo hacía saber. Era sencillamente molesto e incómodo.

Afortunadamente ese día los habían mandado al mundo humano por órdenes del viejo Yamamoto, y dirán ustedes, ¿Por que mandar a un capitán y una teniente?, pues verán, la respuesta era sencilla ambos conocían muy bien a esa ciudad e Ichigo le había pedido al comandante que cuando se tratará el mundo humano y en especial Karakura, lo enviarán a él fuera algo urgentente o no y mandaron a su teniente, Rukia, porque sabían que esos hacían un muy buen trabajo juntos.

Al llegar a Karakura se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara por sus gigai, antes de ir a trabajar querían ir a visitar a la familia de Ichigo y después de la visita tal ves irían a pasear por allí, de cualquier manera la misión consistía en supervisar Karakura unos días en lo que el patrullador de esa zona se recuperaba.

Todo fue normal, si, muy normal (notase el sarcasmo), al menos si por normal se entiende por recibir a tu hijo con una patada voladora y que este lo esquivara con extrema agilidad para después recibir una paliza de su hijo y un grito como:

-¡Maldito viejo!, ¡Ya madura!-Que por dicha 'normalidad' era costumbre. Ese viejo nunca cambiaría.

Unas mellizas opuestas en su totalidad, una era amorosa, cariñosa, excelente ama de casa y femenina mientras que la pelinegra era orgullosa, para nada femenina y para lo único que era buena era el fútbol.

El más grande de la familia lloriqueaba ante un gran póster mientras acusaba a Ichigo con aquel pedaso de papel que se encontraba en la pared. Sip, un día 'normal' para la familia Kurosaki.

Una vez todos callados gracias a Karin quien ya se había hartado de la situación, los cayó para que Ichigo y Rukia pudieran dar la noticia que deseaban con ansias revelar. Y cuando soltaron la sopa un eufórico Isshin se encontraba llorando junto a su amada hija de cabellos rubios y Karin sólo sonrió de medio lado y con un -Se tardaron demasiado-Abrazo a su hermano y próxima integrante de la familia.

Si bien ya se contaba como una pero ahora sería oficial y eso le agradaba a la pelinegra. Pasaron los días en que les tocó patrullar y regresaron a la sociedad de almas.

-¿Como se lo diremos a Ni-Sama?-Preguntó la pelinegra con cierta preocupación, no quería que su boda se convirtiera en un funeral.

-Yo hablaré con Byakuya, no te preocupes-Dijo tranquilizadora mientras resaba porque el noble no le hiciera daño.

Una vez en el sereitei fueron al primer escuadrón dando el informe de su estancia en el mundo humano. Cuando terminaron de hacer el informe se dirigieron a la casa de Rukia para hablar con Byakuya.

-¿Que es tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta mañana?-Dijo sentandose en el sofá de la sala con su típico semblante serio y con esa mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera. Ichigo se tenso.

-Ni-Sama... yo..-Dijo a penas duras la chica, no sabía como decirlo

-¿Tu... que?-Preguntó alzando una ceja, no sabía por que, pero algo no olía ben.

-Esque...Ichigo y ...yo-Dijo tartamudeando con la miraba baja mientras fruncia el ceño, ¿Que no se suponia que el que daba esa noticia era el novio? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que...-Insinuó fruncido más el ceño mientrass mataba aIchigo con la mirada.

-¿Eh?...-Dijo la pelinegra, pero al ver la expresión de su hermano se sonrojo a más no poder mientras agitaba las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Nononono!, ¡N-No es lo que piensas!-Exclamó Ichigo reaccionando.

-¡¿Entonces tu y Ichigo que?!-Exclamó furioso, odiaba que lo hicieran perder el tiempo de es manera. Ambos voltearon a verse entre sí, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaban. Byakuya noto esto.

-¿Se metieron en problemas?,¿Se irán lejos a alguna msión?, ¡Digan algo!-Dijo irritado.

-Rukia y yo nos vamos a casar-Soltó por fin Ichigo.

Byakuya se sorprendió por la noticia, pero claro, por su orgullo no lo mostró así que sólo les dedico una mirada sería. Después de unos minutos de silencio y reflexión para el pelinegro este se puso de pie. Ichigo y Rukia se esperaban lo peor pero se sorprendieron al ver al capitán de la sexta salir del lugar dejándolos atónitos.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Tal ves Ni-Sama lo tomo bien, me alegra que no se halla enfadado y ..-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡SÓLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!-Exclamó un cabreado Byakuya al otro lado de la puerta.

-C-Creo que... no lo tomó bien-Dijo Ichigo empezando a sudar frío.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, desde el momento en que te conocí no has echo otra cosa más que causarme molestias...-Dijo el noble entrando a la sala sin su haorí puesta.

-¿P-Por que... no traes tu haorí puesta?-Preguntó atónito.

-Bankai...Zembonsakura kagueoshi...-Dijo el pelinegro poniendo su espada boca abajo dejándola caer lentamente al suelo mientras está se desbanecia al hacer contacto con el suelo.

Fin del flash back

-Jajajaja jajajaja-Carcajeaba Karin imaginando la golpista que le han de ver puesto a idiota de su hermano.

-Después de eso Ni-Sama lo persiguió durante todo el fin de semana yo creo que con intenciones de matarlo, pero no lo alcanzó hasta que de la nada se hartó y dejó de perseguirlo, acepto de mala gana nuestro matrimonio pero le dijo a Ichigo una advertencia que hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos me quiere decir-Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Desearía haber estado allí-Dijo tratando de calmarse.

-¿Como crees que se ponga Ichigo cuando sepa lo tu yo con el capitán Hitsugaya?-Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra. Karin paro de reír en seco.

Es cierto, ¿Como se lo diría a Ichi-ni?, sabía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su hermano, ¡¿Pero ella que culpa tenía?!, era el primer chico con el que se podía sentir identificada, la pasaba agusto a su lado y era tan... oh por dios era tan guapo, tenía que decirlo, su novio no era para nada feo, tal ves un poco extraño por su color de ojos y el blanco e su cabello, ¡¿Pero eso que más da?!, ella lo amaba y él le correspondía era lo único que importaba y si Ichigo o cualquier otra persona se atrevía a separarlos se las verían con ella.

¿Y que si sonaba egoísta?, Eso era lo de menos, cuando se trataba del albino podía ser egoísta, posesiva e incluso celosa y caprichosa. Ok, exageramos un poco las cosas, pero lo que si era cierto es que mataria a cualquiera que los quisiera separar a menos claro que él deje de sentir algo por ella, lo cual le daba miedo, no queria separarse de él, sonaba algo cursi para su gusto, pero eso pensaba. Ahora entendia a su hermana cuando la obligaba a escuchar sus historias de amor con 'bastardos'(Según ella) que la hacían sentir de mil maneras según la rubia, ahora entendía esos mil sentimientos que siempre le contaba su hermana y jamás creyó sentirlos.

-Me importa muy loco lo que Ichi-ni diga, yo no estaré soltera toda la vida, ya es hora de que se haga a la idea ¿No crees?-Dijo la chica acomodandose en su fotón.

-Si y no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de que no te moleste con el capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo una alegre Rukia mientras apagaba la luz.

-Descansa-Dijo por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches-Dijo de igual manera quedando profundamente dormida.

**Hola a todos!, si lo sé tarde un poco, pero al menos no fueron 15 días - w -, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, quería decirles que hice una página en Facebook se llama " tics de todo tipo", lo sé pesimo nombre, ¡Pero denle una oportunidad! .. Como la acabo de crear no eh subido ninguna historia, por ahora estoy subiendo imágenes, la ideaidea de esto es animar a la gente ue sea tímida asubir sus historia ya sen de películaspelículas, anime, artistas, etc incluso una historia original echa por ustedes imos ( ósea personajes y tramas creados por ti mismo), me lo pueden mandar dejando un mensaje en la página yo con gusto la haré pública como tu gustes si sea anónimo o no. También deberán enviar una imagen o si lo prefieren la puedo escoger yo para subirlo junto con la historia. Sin más que decir les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y apoyarme con sus reviews :3.**

**Un mensaje para:**

**Alejandra. P y o : jaja lo sé, pobres de Matsumoto y Rukia, Toshiro debería ser más agradecido xD, gracias por seguirme apoyando :'D y la secuela de la prometida falsa va muy bien :3 pero la subiré cuando termine o lleve más avanzado este fic, asíasí que esperarlo ;D y respecto a tu fic parece que quieres sufrir :D, jaja ntc lo AIG esesperando con ansias, ¡Ya quiero sábr que pasa! TT 0 TT, Ojalá actualices pront gracias por aapoyarme de todas maneras :3 esperoseguir contando con ello :)**

**Hitsukarin: Perdón perdón perdón, creo que tarde un poco pero de eso a no terminar bien el fic prefiero hacerteesperar un poco más y quedes satisfecho con el capitulo, de echo lo termine ayer, bueno hoy en la madrugada, pero te juro que moria de sueño, gracias por apoyarme ^-^ y respecto a la prometida falsa, tendras que esperar un poco mas, al menos cuando este fic este mas desarrollado esque ya me conosco, si hago otra cosa aparte de lo que hago, no termino lo que empece xD, pero se paciente, juro no tardar mucho ;) gracias y espero seguir contanto con tu apoyo.**

**Sin mas que decir gracias! Y hasta el siguiente capitulo bay bay ^-^/.**


	6. el nuevo objetivo de Hyusen

**Holi :B, ok no los retendre aquí leyendo suplicando por mi vida (pero abajo sí TT W TT), así qe a leer ;D.**

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo :3.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos-**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

**Capítulo 6: El nuevo objetivo de Hyusen...**

Los tres días que Yoruichi le había dado de descanso a Karin habían llegado a su fin y como era natural, volvió a los entrenamientos de su felina entrenadora. Los próximos dos días fueron los más agotadores de su vida y no era para más ya que como Yoruichi había dicho entrenaron dos días y dos noches sin descanso.

El entrenamiento consistía en ataque, defensa y resistencia, se escuchaba simple pero para su opinión era una vil tortura, al principio fue algo muy fácil pero a medida en que sus poderes iban evolucionando la felina iba aumentando sus poderes hasta el punto de volverse agotador hasta para ella, sin embargo no hubo descanso alguno.

Al llegar a la segunda noche finalmente pudo pasar esa prueba para luego pasar a la siguiente, sin embargo con esas fuerzas que tenía sólo la expondria y no sólo traería a Ichigo encima, sino que también el capitán de la décima se le uniría, de por si el chico se oponía por completo a que ella entrenará para convertirse en shinigami, pero no podía convencer a la chica de lo contrario, siempre que hablaban de lo mismo ella le respondía con un -No quiero depender de nadie- o -Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella-, simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea. Aunque por un lado estaba bien ya que si ella se encontrara sola y la atacaban, al menos podria defenderse.

Yoruichi le dijo a Karin que se tomará todo el día siguiente como descanso y regresara al que seguía, con eso tendría más que suficiente para descansar, y claro Karin no se opuso, es más salió corriendo del lugar.

Una vez que llegó a su casa gritó como siempre lo hacía pero al no escuchar respuesta supuso que no habría nadie, entonces ¿Por que estaban las luces prendidas?, no podía ser verdad, ella sólo quería dormir. Agarró lo primero que encontro, lo cual fue un cuchillo que estaba en la cocina y se dispuso a revisar la casa.

Primero checo los cuartos de abajo para luego seguir con la sala, pero de pronto escucho como se abría una puerta en el segundo piso así que se dispuso a subir cuidadosamente. Al subir se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que la del cuarto de Toshiro se cerraba, entonces se acercó con sigilo y cuando estuvo frente a esta respiró ondo y la abrio de golpe.

-¡¿Quien esta ahi?!-Exclamó la pelinegra entrando al cuarto que se veía vacio.

"Que extraño..."Dijo pensativa bajando la guardia.

-Nunca baje la guardia señorita...-Susurro en su oído por la espalda una voz muy conocida para ella sobresaltandola.

-¡Demonios Toshiro!, Me asustaste-Exclamó volteando a ver al culpable.

-Tu tienes la culpa por bajar la guardia-Dijo el chico divertido cruzado de brazos.

Karin se sonrojo a más no poder por lo que veía, al parecer el albino acababa de tomar una ducha y aparentemente aún no se había cambiado pues solo traia una toalla cubriendole parte del dorso hasta poco abajo de las rodillas.

Sinceramente no podía despegar su mirada de él, se podia decir que no era una persona floja que no hace ejercicio, al contrario, pareciera que se sobre esforzaba. Y no era por que ella fuera la clase de mirona a la que le encante ver chicos medio desnudo, ¡Para nada!, pero no podia evitarlo.

"Karin... te estas volviendo pervertida" Pensó la pelinegra cachreteandose mentalmente desviando la mirada del albino.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó curioso.

-Eh...¡No no, nada!, saldre para que te cambies-Dijo moviendo las manos escandalosamente mientras salia huyendo del lugar.

-Uff... no se dio cuenta-Susurró aliviada.

Toshiro sin entender el comportamiento de la pelinegra decidio vestirse y bajar con ella.

-¿Quieres un poco?-Ofreció la pelinegra mientras terminaba de servirse comida.

-No gracias, yo ya comí-Dijo sentándose con ella en la mesa.

-¿Donde están los demás?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Fueron a la feria que se puso hace dos días en la siguiente cuadra-Dijo el albino mientras jugaba con un salero.

-¿Feria?, a es verdad, Yuzu y Rukia estaban esperando esa feria, ¿Termina hoy cierto?-

-Si-

-¿Y por que no fuiste?-

-Por que no tenía con quien ir, ademas me dijo Yuzu que a lo mejor llegabas hoy y que si le hacia el favor de recibirte ya que ella no iba a estar-Dijo volteando a verla.

-Ya veo, pero ¿A que te refieres con ir solo?, no se suponia que irian los demas?-Dijo confundida.

-Si pero Matsumoto estaría de aquí para allá junto con Kuchiki y eso de andar de aquí para allá no es lo mio, Inoue e Ishida querrán tener su espacio y no quiero estar cerca de tu padre y tu hermana y Hinamori estarían con él, así que de eso a ir sólo es lo mismo-Explicó.

-Ya veo...-Dijo entendiendolo con una gotita en la cabeza, ¿Quien en su sano juicio querria ir a un lugar asi con esas personas?.

-¿Quieres ir?-Preguntó después de un momento.

-¿No estás cansada?-

-Si pero me gustaría ir contigo, hace dos días que no te veo-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero sólo un rato, tienes que descansar-Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de la chica.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Cuando llegaron a la feria buscaron a los demás que de seguro estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Primero se encontraron con Uryu y Orihime, estos estaban comiendo algodón de azúcar, preguntaron por los demás y dijeron que Rukia y Matsumoto estarían en los puestos de apuestas y que Isshin, Yuzu y Hinamori estaban en las atracciones.

-Ya veo-Dijo la chica.

-Pero al finalizar la feria habrán fuegos artificiales en aquella colina, dijimos que no reuniremos allá en aproximadamente una hora-Dijo Uryu señalando la colina.

-Entonces en una hora los veremos allá-Dijo el albino con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Esta bien, diviertanse, todos están ocupados podrán estar a solas lo que resta de la feria-Dijo la pelinaranja guiñandoles el ojo picaramente. Toshiro y Karin se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la chica y tratando de ignorarla se fueron a otro lado.

Habían pasado una buena noche juntos olvidándose de todo y todos, no subieron a ninguna atracción pero si aprovecharon cada puesto de comida que veían, no es que fueran tragones ni nada por el estilo, pero nadie podía resistirse al olor de aquella comida, ademas Yoruichi no había dejado que Karin comiera adecuadamente, a lo más un pedaso de pan y aveces ni eso.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales y tenían que ir a la colina donde se encontrarían con los demás y se dirigieron hacia allá. Pero al llegar Toshiro paro en seco.

-¿Que pasa...?-Dijo siendo interrumpida por el albino que se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó este cayendo e

-Pero que buenos reflejos tienes Toshiro-chan-Dijo un hombre muy conocido por ambos.

-¡¿Que diablos cres que haces viejo?!-Exclamó una cabreada Karin mientras se ponia de pie junto al chico pues gracias al impulso que agarro cayeron ambos al suelo.

-¡Toshiro-chan!, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Momo.

-Si tranquila, ¿Tu estas bien Ka...rin? Ugh-Dijo el chico con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía como la pelinegra le hacía una llave a su antiguo capitán.

-Si, gracias-Dijo Karin dedicándole una sonrisa al albino sin soltar a su padre, ante esto Toshiro sonrió levemente.

-¡No Karin-chan!, ¡Piedad!-Gritaba el mayor de los Kurosaki.

-¡Nada de piedad!, ¡Viejo infantil!-Exclamó Karin aplicando más fuerza.

-¡Yuzu-chan!, ¡Yuzu-chan ayúdame!-Pedía auxilio a su hija.

-Lo lamento Otto-san-Dijo la chica con la vista baja.

-Vaya, parece que tu novia es algo ruda...-Dijo Momo con una risita nerviosa.

-Si, pero tiene su lado bueno-Dijo el albino de igual manera.

-Me alegro tanto por ti shiro-chan-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Eh...¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó con curiosidad sin molestarse por el apodo.

-Esque, nunca te había visto tan feliz y mucho menos enamorado, ¿Quien lo iba a decir?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-P-Pues, no esperabas que... que estuviera sólo el resto d-de mi vida ¿No?-Dijo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y un notable sonrojo. Momo se sorprendió al inicio por la confesión del chico pero después de unos segundos empezó a reír.

-Ya cresiste shiro-chan-Dijo Hinamori sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Callate!, ¡Y es capitán Hitsugaya!-Exclamó apenado y sonrojado a más no poder cruzandose de brazos como un niño chiquito, esto hizo que la chica riera más alto.

-¡Capitán!, ¡Por aquí!-Exclamó Rangiku a lo lejos haciéndole señas al albino.

-Karin, yo creo que tu papá ya entendió, sueltalo-Dijo el chico.

-Se merece esto y más...-Dijo soltandolo al fin.

-¡Oh Toshiro-chan!, ¡Me has salvado!-Exclamó Isshin apunto de abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta de que los demás ya habían caminado un buen tramo.

-¡Oh Masaki!, ¡Nuestro nuevo hijo me ignora!-Exclamó llorando escandalosamente mientras sacaba una foto de su amada. Pero de momento sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, observó detenidamente el lugar, hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No puede ser-Exclamó sorprendido al ver un bulto en el suelo.

-¡Yuzu!-Exclamó alterado mientras corría hacia la rubia que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Karin y los demás voltearon de inmediato al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su padre y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-¡Yuzu!-Exclamó la pelinegra corriendo en dirección a sus familiares.

Los demás la siguieron hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, no se veía bien su respiración era agitada y tenía mucha temperatura.

-Debemos llevarla a un hospital-Sugirió Uryu.

-No, esto no es algo que pueda arreglar un doctor-Dijo con un aire de miesterio mientras analizaba a la chica, y se sorprendio al ver una marca extraña en su cuello, no era mas que un golpe, pero ¿Quién o que lo había echo?, no parecía que fuera un humano y un hollow... imposible, no se sentía nunguna clase de poder espiritual cerca.

-Inoue utiliza tus poderes para recuperar su energía espiritual, Ishida tienes que acompañarme, debemos revisar los alrededores, localizare a Kuchiki y a Matsumoto para que ellas busquen por el otro lado de la feria, quien quiera que allá sido sigue cerca-Dijo el albino mientras salía de su gigai encargandole a Momo que protegiera a Orihime, Yuzu, Karin y a su padre de cualquier posible peligro con ayuda de su gigai, que bien no podía hacer mucho pero de algo serviría.

-Esta bien-Dijo la pelinaranja poniendo sus manos ante la chica que empezaba respirar con más dificultad.

-Espera, quiero ir contigo, quien quiera que alla sido me las pagará-Dijo Karin con sed de venganza.

-No, tu quédate aquí con tu hermana, ella te necesita, ademas...-Dijo el albino viendo sólo la preocupada mirada de ella.

-No te concentrarias al momento de luchar si es que llegamos a encontrar algo-Dijo viendo como respuesta una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la chica.

-Tranquila, encontraré al culpable -Dijo buscando tranquilizarla poniendo sus manos sus hombros, una vez más tranquila los dos chicos desaparecion empezando su busqueda.

-Matsumoto, ¿Donde estas?-Preguntó el chico con voz seria al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estamos esperándolo desde hace un buen rato capitán, no me regañes por...-

-Matsumoto, callate, sólo quiero que tu y Kuchiki revisen los alrededores, atacaron a Kurosaki Yuzu-Dijo el albino interrumpiendola .

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Y esta bien?!-Preguntó alarmada.

-Si, ahora busquen-Dijo colgando el teléfono.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que gritas?-Preguntó Rukia.

-Rápido, debemos buscar a un sospechoso, atacaron a Yuzu-chan-Dijo la pelinaranja saliendo de su gigai.

-¡¿Que?!-Exclamó alarmada.

-Vamos-Dijo Rangiku desapareciendo con shumpo mientras Rukia salía de su gigai y la seguía.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras tanto, en algún punto del sereitei...

Un chico de cabellos naranjas con vestimentas de shinigami y una haori blanca con un gran número cinco(en japonés) en la parte trasera de esta representando ser cpitán de la quinta, iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su oficina para terminar con su labor del día y poder descansa un poco antes parpartir al mundo humano el día siguiente.

Pronto se llevaría acabo su boda con Kuchiki Rukia, cinco días faltaba para eso y estaba más que nervioso, no queria imaginar como estaria el mero día.

-¡Capitán Kurosaki!, ¡Capitán Kurosaki!-Exclamaba un subordinado tras el mencionado sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa Yamada?-Preguntó .

-El capitán Kuchiki lo busca-Informó el chico.

-¿Byakuya?, ¿ a mi?, ¿Estas seguro?-Preguntó el pelinaranja confundido.

-¿Es tan increíble que yo venga a verte?-Preguntó el serio capitán de la sexta.

-Viniendo de ti si, pero dime, ¿Que se te ofrece Byakuya?-Preguntó Ichigo cruzandose de brazos.

-Me retiro-Dijo el subordinado haciendo una reverencia a lo que Ichigo correspondió con otra.

-Debes ir al mundo humano-Dijo el pelinegro sin rodeos.

-¿Que?, Pero, creí que mañana me iría-Dijo confundido.

-No, no irás como invitado, iras por trabajo-Explicó el noble.

-¡¿Que?!, Pero a partir de mañana me darían el permiso para estar allá ¿No?-Preguntó algo molesto.

-El capitán Hitsugaya dijo que tenias que ir...-Dijo haciendo una pausa. Ichigo iba a rebuznar pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

-Es tu familia, estan en peligro-Dijo seriamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó serio.

-Ya esta listo el sekaimon para irte-Dijo el noble saliendo de la sala. Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al mundo humano.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Tu ve por alla y yo voy por aca- Ordenó el albino al peliazul, el cual asintio y se fue en dirección contraria a la del peliblanco.

Dos horas después...

-¿Encontraron algo?-Preguntó un fatigado Uryu.

-No y ya llevamos más de hora y media y no encontramos nada-Dijo Rukia.

-¿Donde está mi capitán?, ¿No estaba contigo?-Preguntó la pelinaranja.

-No, hace rato nos separamos, creí que ya estaría aquí-Dijo Uryu ajustándose las gafas.

-Esto es raro, si no hubiera aunque sea un pequeño rastro del enemigo el capitán ya estaría aquí-Dijo pensativa la teniente del décimo escuadrón.

-¿Quieres decir que el enemigo sigue cerca?-Preguntó el chico a lo que Matsumoto asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero ya buscamos por todos lados-Exclamó Hinamori, que desde hace una hora se encontraba ayudando.

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamó Toshiro balanceandose hacía Momo protegiendola de un ataque.

-¡Hinamori-chan!, ¡Capitán Hitsugaya!-Exclamó asustada Rukia.

-Creí que sólo tenías una novia, o a caso ¿Ya cambiaste a la otra por esta?, ¡Eso es genial!, ¡Me dejas el camino libre amigo!-Exclamó fingiendo felicidad un hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¡Callate, no te atrevas a meter a Hinamori en esto ni mucho menos a Karin!-Exclamó cabreado el albino mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mm... Karin eh?, así que así se llama esa mujer-Dijo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Callate y pelea!-Exclamó el albino poniéndose en defensa de ataque.

-Jajaja, ¿Que?, ¿Quieres decir que ahora si pelearas encerio?-Dijo en tono de burla el rubio.

Toshiro sólo ignoró al rubio y empezó con a atacarlo con ráfagas de viento helado que salía de su espada. Ryunosuke evadia cada ráfaga como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero mientras más ráfagas enviaba, más potentes se volvían estos.

Pero Ryunosuke no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, atacó de igual forma al albino, este último respondía igual ante los ataques del chico que tenía enfrente suyo, los esquivaba con extrema facilidad.

-¿Por que heriste a la rubia?-Preguntó el albino una vez que pudo retener a Ryunosaki con la zampakuto.

-Sólo quería llamar la atención...-Dijo despreocupadamente.

-Desgraciado..-Murmuró por lo bajo pero lo suficiente alto para que el rubio lo escuchara.

-¡Ja!, No me digas que te molesta el que alla lastimado un poco a esa mocosa rubia...-Dijo burlonamente.

-Tal ves tengas razón...él no debería molestarse por esos detalles pero...-Dijo una voz amamenazadora detrás de Ryunosaki, este volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-Pero yo le encargue a MI familia mientras no estaba...así que es natural que se sienta así-continuo el hombre.

-Llegas a tiempo Kurosaki-Dijo el albino.

-Gracias por avisarme Toshiro, te debo una-Dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Ja, ¿Creen que por que ahora son dos ya tienen ganada la batalla?-Exclamó el rubio burlonamente.

-No me hagan reír...-Dijo antes de tratar de propinarle un golpe al albino, pero Ichigo se interpuso entre los dos y chocó espadas contra este.

-¡Quítate de mi camino!, ¡Tu no eres mi objetivo!-Exclamó cabreado el rubio.

-Tal vez yo no sea tu objetivo, pero quien se atreva a poder un dedo a mi familia o amigos... se vuelven MI objetivo-Dijo con voz decidida.

-Hmm... No me subestimes -Dijo el rubio mandando a volar a Ichigo no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Ichigo!-Exclamó Rukia al ver a su prometido estrellarse contra unos árboles.

-¡Kurosaki!-Exclamó el albino tratando de ir en su ayuda pero Ryunosaki se lo impedia.

-No eh terminado contigo-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

'Tsk... ¿Por que tan de repente biene a atacar?'Pensaba el chico al momento en que el rubio lo atacaba.

-Sabes que... ya me aburrí, no estás peleando enserio...-Comentó Ryunosaki mientras hacia una cara de cansancio a lo que el albino no supo como interpretar.

-Tengo una idea...-Dijo con una gran sonrisa volteando a ver al peliblanco.

-Dime...¿Que pasaría si voy con Karin y no se... talvez "alguien" llegará a hacerle daño?-Dijo el rubio refiriéndose obviamente a Karin.

-No te atrevas...-Dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿A quien te refieres con Karin?-Preguntó Ichigo detrás del rubio.

-A ella- Dijo mostrándole una foto de la chica.

-¡¿Karin?!-Exclamó un sorprendido Ichigo.

-¡¿De donde diablos has sacado esa foto?!-Exclamó el albino arrebatandole la imagen a Ichigo mientras la veía. Era Karin sin lugar a dudas, pero ¿Como la había sacado?.

-Sabes, me eh interesado un poco en esa chica, es agresiva, orgullosa y muy valiente, puedo decir que es dificíl de domar, pero eso es lo que la hace interesante ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Ryunosuke provocando que ambos chicos hirvieran de coraje.

-¡Callate!, ¡No hables así de Karin!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, ¿Por que te pones así?, ella es mi hermana y es normal que exsalte, ¿Pero tu?..-Preguntó extrañado el pelinaranja.

-Te lo contare mas tarde, ahora solo hay que acabar con esta escoria antes de que dañe a Karin-Dijo el albino con una vena en la frente, no podía evitar enojarse por las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio.

_"Me eh interesado un poco en esa chica..."_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra ves en su mente, no permitiría tal cosa así que decidío atacar de una vez por todas.

-Jaja, eso es, sólo con mencionarla te pones así pero ¿Sabes que?, estoy hablando enserio, ella a logrado llamar mi atención...-Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Callate!-Exclamó lanzando varíos proyectiles de hielo de su espada.

Hubieran continuado si no fuera por una barrera de protección que se interpuso entre el albino y el rubio.

En un intento desesperado por romper la barrera, Toshiro e Ichigo lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo haciendo así que el Getsuga tensho de Ichigo y el Gunsho tsurara de Toshiro se convinaran creando que los proyectiles de hielo, por parte del albino, empezarán a mezclarse junto el aura negra, de parte de Ichigo, haciendo más potente el ataque y así romper aquel barrera lo cual fue imposible.

Empezo a salir humo de donde lanzaron sus ataques, producto del impacto de estos, y solo pudieron apreciar como poco a poco del humo se veían tres siluetas, una de ellas sostenía a Ryunosuke fuertemente mientras la otra estaba frente a ellos y al parecer era una mujer.

Y no se equivocaron, efectivamente era un hombre que sujetaba a Ryunosuke y una mujer frente a ellos.

-Por favor, disculpe el atrevimiento de Rynokuse-kun, no volvera a pasar-Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencía en señal de arrepentimiento por parte del rubio.

-¿Eh?-Dijieron al mismo tiempo los shinigamis.

-¡¿Pero que diablos haces disculpandote Natsuki?!, ¡Y tu sueltame Hayado!-Exclamó forcejeando.

-¡Callate idiota, por tu culpa el amo se a molestado!-Exclamo el mencionado.

"¿Amo?..., Se refiere a...¿Hyusen...?" Pensaba el albino.

-¡Que me importa!, ¡Yo solo quiero pelear!-

-Y lo haras, pero no es el momento, recuerda que nosotros también queremos luchar, pero ni es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo-Dijo Natsuki.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-A que no es el momento de luchar contra ustedes, no sean impacientes, solo esperen-Dijo la mujer despareciendo detrás de Hayado y Ryunosuke.

-¡Espera!, ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Exclamo el pelinaranja.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades mientras envainaba su espada.

-¿Que fue todo eso Toshiro?, ¿Los conoces verdad?-Cuestionó curioso.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!, ¡Ichigo! ¿Estan bien?-Preguntó una preocupada Rukia.

-Estamos bien, ¿Donde estan los demas?-Preguntó.

-Fueron a la colina, al parecer Yuzu ya recuperó la conciencía-Dijo aliviada.

-Vamos-Dijo el albino desapareciendo en shumpo.

Al llegar pudieron ver como Yuzu era abrasada fuertemente por Karin, a su lado estaban una agotada Orihime junto con Uryu quien le daba agua, Isshin lloraba de felicidad por su hija y Momo y Matsumoto habían ido por algunas bebidas para los demas.

-Yuzu, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto un procupado Ichigo dentro de su cuerpo humano.

-¡Oni-chan!, ¿Cuando llegaste?-Pregunto una sorprendida Yuzu.

-Amm jeje hace unos minutos, ¿Tu estas bien Karin?-Preguntó igual de preocupado.

Karin solo asintío y se puso de pie. Toshiro la miro preocupado, se veía extraña, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que paso, pero no había sido culpa de ella asi que no debía sentirse asi. Asi que prefirio preguntarle.

-¿Estas bien?-Susurró.

-Si-Dijo ella.

-Solo me siento un poco cansada, eso es todo-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Oigan, nos adelantaremos en ir a casa-Dijo el albino a los demas, quienes aceptaron sin ningun problema. Sin embargo Ichigo lo miro a los ojos tratando de decir que tenian una platica pendiente, Toshiro asintío y se fue junto con Karin.

-¿Segura que es solo eso?-Preguntó por tercera vez el chico después de que se encontraron solos.

-Ya te dije que si, es sólo cansancio-Dijo Karin empezando a molestarle el comportamiento del chico.

-Hmm...-Toshiro dejó de insistir con lo mismo y mejor quedó callado.

Al llegar a la casa Karin fue a darse una ducha y entró a su habitacion. Toshiro se encontraba en la sala pensando en lo sucedido.

_"-...no es el momento de luchar contra ustedes, no sean impacientes, solo esperen...-"_

"¿Sólo esperen...?, ¿Que quizá decir con eso?"Se preguntaba el albino una y otra vez.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de los dueños de la casa: Ichigo, Yuzu e Isshin, junto con Rukia.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo el pelinaranja.

-Oni-chan ¿Quieres comer algo?-Preguntó una entusiasmada Yuzu.

-No Yuzu, gracias pero ya comí, mejor ve a descansar un poco-Contestó su hermano.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó.

-Si, gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien -Dijo la menor de los Kurosaki.

-Rukia-san, ¿No vienes conmigo?-Dijo la chica a mitad de las escaleras.

-Si, en un momento subo-Dijo la pelinegra.

-Ok-Dijo alegremente llenado a su habitación.

-¿Y Karin?-Preguntó Ichigo sentándose al lado del albino.

-En su cuarto, dijo que se sentía cansada-Explicó el chico.

-Ya veo...Oye tu conoces a esos tipos ¿Verdad?, ¿Quienes eran?-Preguntó curioso.

-Iré a preparar algo de té-Dijo Rukia llenado a la cocina.

-Yo sólo conocía al rubio, a los otros dos no losconozco perodeben formar parte del bando de Hyusen-Dijo el albino.

-¿Hyusen?-Preguntó extrañado, Toshiro suspiro con pesades.

-Supongo que tendre que contarte todo-Dijo con cansancio.

-Si por que no te entiendo nada-Respondio.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace ya unos años...-Empezo a relatar el albino.

-Ya veo, asi que quiere venganza, pero...ay algo que no me queda claro...-Dijo el pelinaranja con una mano en la barbilla pensativo.

-¿Que cosa?, si fui muy claro-Dijo el albino con una vena en la cabeza.

-¿Por que este sujeto...mencionó a Karin...?-Soltó el pelinaranja.

(SILENCIO INCÓMODO)

Toshiro suspiro con pesades.

-Mañana hablaremos de eso-Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Porque?, esto es importante Toshiro no lo podemos pasar por alto-Dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie también.

-No es algo que te deba responder yo, o al menos no sólo yo, mañana hablaremos Kurosaki, ya es hora de dormir y es capitan Hitsugaya para ti-Dijo Toshirodándole la espalda llenado en dirección a su habitación.

-Ese mocoso...-Decía entre dientes el pelinaranja.

-Ya tranquilizate Ichigo, el capitán Hitsugaya dijo que hablarían mañana-Dijo Rukia mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilice si el objetivo del enemigo está contra mi familia?-Exclamó exaltado.

-Ichigo-Dijo con voz decida llamando la atención de este.

-Tenemos que posponer la boda-Dijo después de un largo suspiro.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Estas segura?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Ponte a pensar, ¿Que pasaría si al enemigo se le ocurre atacar a media ceremonia? O ¿Que pasará con tu familia?, debemos posponerlo por nuestro bien y por el bien de tu familia-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo entrar en razón al pelinaranja.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿De verdad quieres eso?-preguntó con preocupación acercándose a la chica.

-Pues...no lo quiero, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que encuanto todo esto acabe, tendras la mejor boda del mundo-Dijo Ichigo pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica. Esta sonrio de medio lado.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿Eres un idiota o que?!-Exclamó un molesto Hayado propinandole un golpe a Ryunosuke.

-Vamos Hayado-san, no seas tan rudo-Dijo Takeshi tratando de calmarlo.

-¡¿Que no sea tan rudo?!, ¡Por culpa de este idiota el amo se a molestado!-Exclamó el moreno de gafas para el sol.

-¡Yo sólo quería divertirme un rato !-Exclamó en su defensa el rubio.

-Tu, maldito...-

-Silencio los dos, ya eh tenido demasiado con el alboroto de Ryunosuke-Ordenó el líder de los presentes.

-¡Si!, Lo sentimos amo-Exclamaron los cuatro inclinados ante el.

-¡Ryunosuke!, ¡De pie!-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Tus actos fueron demasiado imprudentes, ahora el enemigo estará alerta a cada cosa extraña que pase a su alrededor-Regaño.

-Sin embargo, conociendote, ya lo tenía previsto así que planee algo para una situación así teniendo un nuevo objetivo-Dijo más calmado a lo que sus subordinados les llamó la atención.

-Quiero... que me traigan a esa tal Karin Kurosaki, al parecer tiene un gran poder oculto para se una simple humana-Dijo con un aire interesado haciendo una pausa.

-Ryunosuke, tu la traeras ante mi, sera como tu castigo por atrabancado-Dijo con una vena en la frente.

-Si señor-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Am, ¿Señor?- llamó Natsuki.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Esta bien que vaya ese chico?, quiero decir, el mismo acaba de decir que esa chica humana...-

-No te preocupes, por eso dije que seria su 'castigo'-Dijo interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Ustedes tres se encargarán del resto-Ordenó el líder.

-Si-Exclamaron los tres subordinados desapareciendo de ahí.

-Esto será muy divertido-Dijo Hyusen soltando una carcajada al viento.

**Lo se lo se!, quieren matarme lo se! Pero no lo hagan, si lo hacen se quedan sin fic ;P jaja okno pero enserio no me maten, no les echaré l verbote de siempre, sólo diré que eh estado muy ocupada con exámenes y tareas además la inspiran no me llegaba y la verdad me daba flojera escribir xP pero ya estoy regreso Quisiera compensarselos con un one-shot ¿Que les parece? ;D, ya se que antes les había prometido uno pero ps ya ven jeje, pero esto es enserio mañana subire un One-shot asi no duerma hoy lo juro.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, son muy lindos, gracias por el apoyo :'D y Alejandra. P y o sigo esperando con ansias el próximo capítulo de tu fic, apresurate en actualizar! TT W TT ya quiero saber que más pasa OwO y gracias por u apoyo xD.**

Sin más que decir me despido Bay-Bay, nos leemos ^-^/


	7. secuestro

**Hola, yo aquí dejandoles un capitulo más de "¿Y por que no?", la verdad es que no sé porque le pusé así a la historia xD pero ps ya ven - w -.**

**Bueno abajito les tengo una notita, por ahora sólo preocupense por leer.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Díalogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**~·Cambío de escena~·**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Esta bien que vaya ese chico?, quiero decir, el mismo acaba de decir que esa chica humana...-**

**-No te preocupes, por eso dije que seria su 'castigo'-Dijo interrumpiendo a la joven.**

**-Ustedes tres se encargarán del resto-Ordenó el líder.**

**-Si-Exclamaron los tres subordinados desapareciendo de ahí.**

**-Esto será muy divertido-Dijo Hyusen soltando una carcajada al viento**.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamó una muy sorprendida Matsumoto.

-No me grites en el oído-Se quejo el albino sobandose la oreja pues se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-¡¿Como que se cancela la boda?!-Volvió a exclamar ignorando a su pequeño capitán.

-No queremos arriesgarnos a que el enemigo venga cuando nosotros estemos distraídos-Trato de explicar Rukia.

-¡Pero es su boda!, ¡No pueden posponer algo asi!-Insistió la pelinaranja.

-¡Lo sentimos tanto Kuchiki-san!-Exclamaron Momo y Orihime con cascadas en los ojos mientras la abrazaban, Rukia sólo rió nerviosa y una gotita de sudor resbaló en su cabeza.

-Ya calmate Inoue, no es para tanto Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san sólo van a posponer la boda no es como si no se fueran a casar ¿No?-Dijo Uryu volteando a ver a Ichigo.

-Así es, sólo la dispondremos para otro día-Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Oni-chan!-Exclamó Yuzu echa um mar de lágrimas mientras se aventaba hacia Ichigo.

-¿Que pasa Yuzu?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Y Karin?-Preguntó con preocupación.

-Si estoy bien y Karin sigue en su cuarto, pero... pero...-Dijo entre llantos.

-¿Que pasa Yuzu?-Preguntó Ichigo cada vez mas preocupado.

-¡De verdad lo lamento!-Exclamó confundiendo al pelinaranja

-¡Rukia-chan estaba tan emocionada y ahora tendra que esperar más tiempo!-Exclamó la pobre abrazando cada ves más fuerte a su hermana.

-Vamos no es para tanto, sólo pospondremos un poco la boda hasta que se arregle un pendiente que tenemos en el trabajo Yuzu-Dijo el pelinaranja acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hermana buscando consolarla.

-¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Por que haces llorar a tu herma...?!-Exclamó Isshin sin poder terminar su regaño pues el susodicho ya lo había estampado en la pared.

-¡No estoy para tus juegos!-Exclamó Ichigo cabreado.

-¡Oh Masaki!-Exclamó el mas anciano, perdón, viejo de la familia Kurosaki.

"En verdad no puedo creer que este sujeto haya sido el capitán Shiba aunque... no ha cambiado mucho"Pensaba el albino recordando las estupideces y locuras que su antiguo capitán hacía y seguía haciendo.

Una ves todos mas calmados optaron por comer algo antes de ponerse a investigar al enemigo.

-Hitsugaya-kun, ¿Podrías despertar a Karin-chan?, ya esta listo el desayuno-Pidío una alegre Yuzu.

-Claro-Dijo el aludido.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y subio al cuarto de la pelinegra.

-¿Karin?, ya despierta el desayuno está servido-Exclamó el albino tocando la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta decidio abrirla.

-Voy a pasar-Dijo entrando al cuarto.

Al entrar éste se encontraba vacío, la cama donde ella dormía estaba bien tendida y todo estaba en completo silencio lo cual fue muy sospechoso para el peliblanco.

-¿Karin?-Llamó el chico buscandola.

Abrió los roperos, el armario, la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón y nada, volvío a meterse y vio en el escritorio una hoja que al parecer era una nota.

-¿Que es esto?-Se preguntó comenzando a leerla.

-¿Pero que...?-Exclamó alarmado abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Salío corriendo de la casa a todo lo que su gigai le permitía mientras sostenía la pequeña nota que había encontrado en su mano empezando a formar un puño. Desesperado por querer ir mas rapído salio del bendito gigai dejandolo en cualquier lado sin darle una órden, en ese momento su prioridad era encontrar a Karin.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¿Estas segura de esto Karin?-Preguntó Yoruichi.

-Si-Contestó la pelinegra asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces ¡Ya nos vamos!-Exclamó la pelimorado desapareciendo con shumpo.

Karin bajó un poco la mirada con una media sonrisa al sentir el reatsu de Toshiro cerca.

-Sabía que serías el primero en darte cuenta...-Dijo desapareciendo, al igual que Yoruichi, con shumpo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

No tardó mucho en llegar cuando el sombrerero, dueño del lugar, ya se encontraba en la puerta esperandolo.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, que sorpresa-Dijo fingiendo demencía.

-¿Cómo que que sorpresa?, dejame entrar-Dijo de mala gana el albino.

-Pero que grosero es usted capitán Hitsugaya, uno que lo saluda de buena man...-

-Ya cállate y dime dónde esta Karin-Exclamó el albino agarrandolo del cuello de su kimono verde.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilizece capitán, ¿Qué le parece si lo discutimos mientras tomamos un poco de té?-Dijo el rubio agarrando la muñeca del albino tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Esta bien-Dijo soltandolo de mala gana y entrando al local con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces no sabes dónde esta?-Preguntó el albino con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es-Dijo alegremente el rubio.

Uno..dos..tres...

-No te creo nada, ¡Ya dime donde está!, de seguro esta con Shihoin ¿Verdad?-Exclamó enojado, se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-No lo se, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirselo?-Dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades, cuando Urahara no quería dar información definitivamente no había como hacerlo cambiar de opinión, asi que se puso de pie y se dío la vuelta con la intención de seguir buscandola.

-¿A dónde va capitán?-Preguntó el rubio.

-A buscar a Karin-Dijo secamente.

-Bueno, entonces le sugiero que vaya a las montañas del norte, no es seguro, pero tal ves encuentre algo ahí-Dijo el sombrerero sin tomarle mucha importancía mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

Toshiro detuvo el paso al escuchar la sugerencía del rubio, ¿A caso se burlaba de él o que?, en las dos horas que lo estuvo interrogando no le había dicho nada, ¿Por que le decía eso ahora?, no lo sabía pero mas valía ir a echar un vistazo, no perdía nada con hacerlo asi que, desapareciendo con shumpo, se dirigío a las montañas del norte.

-¿Esta bien que haya echo eso señor Urahara?-Pregunto un hombre de cabello trenzado y lentes obscuros.

-Yoruichi-san me dijo que era necesario que el capitán Hitsugaya estuviera presente en el entrenamiento especial de Karin-chan-Contestó el rubio poniendose de pie.

-Vamos Tessai, la pelea no tarda en comenzar-Dijo desapareciendo en un cuarto siendo seguido por el aludido.

-Si-

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¿Los encontraste?-Preguntó el pelinaranja a la teniente de la decíma.

-No, pero se me hace muy extraño que mi capitán haya desaparecido de esa manera con Karin-chan, aunque creo que se verían muy biem juntos, ¿Tu que crees Ichigo?-Preguntó la pelinaranja alegremente esperando la reacción del chico.

-Que si no los encontramos para antes del amanecer te quedaras sin capitán-Dijo el pelinaranja arrastrando las palabras mientras un aura obscura lo rodeaba. Matsumoto solo empezó a reír como loca, si asi estaba Ichigo sin saber sobre su relación ya quería ver como se pondría al saberlo.

Pero ella no se lo iba a decir, no era la indicada para decirlo pues si lo hacía no era seguro que viviera para contarlo con lo gruñon que era su capitán, asi que mejor prefirío dar indirectas y con lo idiota que era Ichigo no sospecharía nada.

-¡Deja de reir y sigue buscando!-Exclamó cabreado.

-S-Si ya voy-Dijo alejandose de él.

"Cielos... esta igual o peor que mi capitán"Pensó mientras suspiraba con pereza.

-Naaa... nadie supera a mi capitán, ¡Es la persona más amargada y enojona que conosco! Jajaja-Exclamó sin poder parar de reír.

-¿A sí?...-Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-Pues claro que si, mi... ¡Capitán!-Exclamó alarmada.

"Ups" Pensó esperando el sermon de su vida al ver a su capitan frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y varias venas que resaltaban en su cien.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡¿Cómo que Karin se fue?!-Exclamó el pelinaranja.

-Como lo escuchas Kurosaki, ella se ha ido a entrenar y me dijo, gracias a esta nota que encontre en su habitación, que te dijiera todo lo que ella ha echo, hace y piensa hacer, ella solo quiere mantenerte al tanto de lo que hace, yo creo que deberías confiar más en tu hermana-Dijo el albino.

-Esta bien, muestrame la nota-Dijo el pelinaranja de mala gana después de un largo suspiro.

Toshiro le dío la nota que Karin le había dado recordando lo que le había dicho en aquellas montañas...

Flash back

Ok, ya empezaba a desesperarse.

¡Mas de dos horas y aún no encontraba rastro de la pelinegra!, aa pero cuando la encontrara entonces esa chica conocería a Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Pero cuando al fin se iba a dar por vencido por un segundo sintío el reatsu de la pelinegra, se dirigío a donde se encontraba ese pequeño reatsu y cuando llegó al lugar no había nadie asi que supuso que había una barrera de energía espiritual por que aún podía sentir el reatsu de la pelinegra.

Asi que desenvaino a Hyorinmaru y con un agil movimiento con la zampackuto logró acabar con aquel campo de energía encontrandose al fin con la pelinegra con varios moretones en todo el cuerpo y una que otra herida acompañada de algo con sangre, su ropa estaba algo deagastada y rasgada, su cabello estaba algo desarreglado y respiraba con dificultad mientras sontenía su zampackuto con ambas manos que empezaban a temblar y frente a ella se encontraba la causante de su estado actual.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo Shihoin?!-Exclamó el albino echando fuego por la boca mientras se ponía frente a ella y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse de un color azul claro(N/A: asi como cuando protegío a Hinamori en el anime en el capitulo veitnti algo, justo después de la muerte de Aizen creo).

-Hmm... nos tomaremos un descanzo en lo que terminas de hablar con tu novio Karin-Dijo la pelimorado sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el albino.

-Esta bien-Dijo Karin mientras envainaba su zampackuto y soltaba un gran suspiro de cansancio.

-¡¿Que diablos cres que estas haciendo Karin?!, ¿Qué es eso de 'no me busques estaré bien'?, ¿Y por que diablos te andaba medio matando esa mujer?-Exclamó molesto sosteniendo la nota que encontró en el cuarto de la rubia en su mano.

Bueno, pero antes de continuar... de seguro ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Qué diablos decía esa nota?, pues veran, lo que decía era lo siguiente:

_"Toshiro_

_Sé que seras el primero en leer esto y el primero que empezará a buscarme, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para poder irme, quiero pedirte dos cosas: no me busques y no le muestres este mensaje a nadie. Yo estaré bien así que no te preocupes por mi por favor._

_Karin."_

_-_Ademas eso fue demaciado cortante-Dijo el peliblanco cruzandose de brazos.

_-_Que infantil eres ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo Karin en su defensa.

-Eso no es una respuesta-Dijo molesto a lo que Karin suspiró con pesades y dijo:

-Sabes que no soy buena expresandome con los demas, quisiera ser menos cerrada y poder decirte abiertamente todo lo que pensé en ese momento y creo que fui muy clara con eso de no buscarme-

-Ya lo se y eso de buscarte es algo que no puedes evitar, al menos pudiste haber dicho a donde irías-Dijo volteando a verla.

-Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve, dale esto a Ichigo y le cuentas TODO sobre mis poderes y no le digas donde me encuentro, tampoco vayas a decir aún lo nuestro, eso me gustaría tratarlo los tres-Dijo Karin dandole una carta al albino.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo diablos quieres que le dé esto a Kurosaki?, más bien ¿Cómo le digo de donde la saque?-Preguntó tomando la carta.

-No se, inventa algo, ¿Eres capitán no?, piensale-Dijo divertida burlandose claramente de él.

-Oye... no es el momento de burlas Karin...-Dijo Toshiro rodando los ojos.

-Jajaja, sólo inventa algo cómo: 'Noté la falta de presencía de Karin y la busque en su cuarto, después de todo lo que ha pasado supuse que habría escapado, fue entonces cuando leeí esa nota y esta carta' o algo así, se supone que eres un prodigío, piensale-Dijo Karin dandole otra nota a Toshiro dirigida a Ichigo.

-Mm... bueno haré lo que pueda pero ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí con exactitud?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, quise adelantar un poco mi entrenamiento por que esos tipos ya no tardan en aparecer y no quiero que mi familia se involucre es esta pelea en la que de seguro ni siquiera saben que los ataca-Explicó la pelinegra con cara de preocupación.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades.

-Bueno, entonces llevaré esto, nos vemos-Dijo el albino claramente molesto dando la vuelta empezando a caminar.

-Eh, ¡Espera!-Exclamó alcanzandolo, Toshiro paró en seco al escucharla y se dío la vuelta para verla mejor

-¿Qué?-Dijo secamente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pues que quieres que te diga?, si te digo algo como 'deja lo que estas haciendo, vamos a casa' o 'No necesitas volverte fuerte, yo te protegeré' o cualquier otra cosa que diga no me harás caso y aún así te quedarás aquí, si te llevara conmigo te escapariás y no sabre a donde diablos irías, así que para evitarnos discusiones sin sentido te dejaré hacer lo que sea-Dijo enfadado.

-No me... no me refería a eso-Dijo con la vista puesta en cualquier lado que no fuera el albino.

Toshiro suspiró con pesades, se acerco a ella y la tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltear a verlo a los ojos.

-Yo no creo que este bien lo que haces, sólo te estas exponiendo y demaciado, pero si es lo que quieres te apoyare en tu decisión, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado-

-Gracias-Dijo la pelinegra con una media sonrisa.

Fin del flash black

-Voy a matar a Yoruichi-Dijo Ichigo entre dientes.

-No ganas nada molestandote de esa manera Ichigo-Regaño Rukia. Suficientes problemas tenía con la banda de Hyusen.

-¡¿Y tu de dónde sacaste esto enano?!-Exclamó cabreado.

-¡No me digas así!, Karin me dijo que cuando llegara el momento te dijiera todo lo qur sé y te diera esto-Dijo el albino con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Karin... cuándo la vea me va a escuchar-

-¿Por qué no confias más en tu hermana?, ella no es debil y lo sabes-Dijo Toshiro tratando de hacer entrar a razón al pelinaranja.

-Yo sé que es fuerte, la conozco es mi hermana, lo que no quiero es que la sociedad de almas se la lleve y la utilize para su beneficio, yo sólo me preocupo por su futuro, con el reatsu que tiene era más que obvio que algún día ella desarollara poderes pero no creí que la afectaría tanto-Dijo el chico con preocupación.

-Sabes que es mejor que ella vaya a la sociedad de almas, al ser tu hermana le darán un buen trato-

-Tengo que encontrarla, ya después hablaré con ella-Dijo Ichigo saliendo de la sala.

-¿Por qué no le dijo nada capitán?-Preguntó una curiosa Rukia al lado de Matsumoto.

-No me consierne sólo a mi en darle esa noticia a Kurosaki y también es algo que no debe importarles-Dijo el albino frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que nos importa capitán, después de todo gracias a nosotras ustedes dos por fin estan juntos-Dijo Matsumoto haciendo pucheros.

-Si si claro, ahora si me disculpan tengo que investigar al enemigo-Dijo el albino salirndo de la sala.

-Que mal agradecido es mi capitán-Dijo una molesta pelinaranja.

Rukia solo asintío con la cabeza.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·\·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Con cada minuto que pasaba más deseaba morir, era mejor eso que lo que estaba experimentando ahora,

Esto de acelerar un entrenamiento no es divertido y claro, para nada facíl. Tener esta clase de poderes tiene sus desventajas, pues Yoruichi la había obligado a usar sólo kidos y bakkudos para desarrollar una buena defenza sin la necesidad de un arma, si llegaba a blandir su zampackuto estaba firmando su sentencía de muerte y no lo digo sólo por su felina entrenadora, si no que si aún no mejoraba con su zampackuto, en un movimiento mal empleado con dicha arma podría perder la vida, y esa no era una opción.

Ahora mismo se escontraba corriendo o mejor dicho, huyendo de la felina quien no se apiadaba de nadie y mucho menos de sus disipulos, no les dejaba las cosas faciles.

Jamás se imaginó que ese entrenamiento fuera tan agotador, era peor que cuando entrenó en el subterraneo del sombrerero, al menos ahí le daban agua y pan, aquí ni siquiera eso, aquí tenía que buscar su propia comida y hacerla ella misma.

El hacerla no la molestaba en lo más minimo, el conseguirla era el problema.

-Esta tipa no se cansa con nada-Exclamó deseperada sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que ya te rendiste-

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó molesta parando en seco obligando a Yoruichi a detenerse.

-Bueno, toma un descanzo, si te mueres por falta de energía y hambre no me quitaré a Ichigo de encima y mucho menos al capitán Hitsugaya-Dijo la pelimorado estirando sus brazos.

-¿Quieres decir que traes comida?-Preguntó curiosa sin bajar la guardia, podría ser una trampa.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Me ves cara de niñera o qué?, consigue tu comida que yo conseguiré la mía, también es parte de tu entrenamiento-Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Era demaciado bueno para ser verdad-Se quejó la pelinegra con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que primero voy a dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada-Dijo la chica mientras bostezaba.

-Pero que lastima...-Dijo alguién a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-Exclamó Karin volteando al lugar de donde había escuchado la voz, pero al verlo no había nadie.

"Que extraño..." Pensó para sí mienfras se giraba pero al girarsólo la cabeza se topó con una cara muy desagradable.

-¿A quién buscas Karin-chan?-Preguntó el hombre con cinismo.

No estaba muy retirado de la chica, sólo se encontraban a pocos milimetros de sus rostros y hasta se mesclaban sus respiraciónes.

-Qué...¡¿Qué duablos haces aquí?!-Exclamó Karin saliendo de au transe mientras aventaba a Ryunosuke lejos de ella y se ponía en guardia.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué?, ¿Te sorprende que venga a verte?, vamos no lo niegues más...-Dijo burlonamente.

-Yo sé que sientes algo lor mí...-Dijo con voz seductora apareciendo justo a unos pocos centimetros de su rostro.

-¡¿Pero que estupideces dices?!, !Alejate de mí!-Exclamó Karin dandole una bofetada al rubio.

-Así me gusta... qie no se dejen dominar tan facilmente...-Dijo el chico sostebiendo a Karin de la muñeca mientras la recargaba en un árbol y ponía su mano libre en su mejilla.

-¿Dominar?, ¡Ni que fuera animal!, ¡Alejate!, ¡No me toques!-Exclamó la chica tratando de safarse del agarre del chico.

-Pero que interesante chica... lo he decidido, seras mía-Dijo el rubio alejandose un poco de la chica dejandola confundida.

-¿Eh?-No pudo decir algo más pues el chico, en un rapido movimiento, la cargo sobde sus hombros como si fuera un costal.

-¡Oye sueltame!, ¡Dejame en paz idiota!-Decía la pelinegra tratando de safarse del agarre del chico, pero era imposible, ese tipo era muy fuerte y eso más la fuerza que apenas tenía ella y que no podía usar su zampakcuto no le ayudaba mucho.

-Bien,nos vamos-Dijo el rubio asotando un pie en el suelo.

-¡¿Irnos?!, ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!, ¡Sueltame!-Exclamaba la chica sin dejar de forcejear y patalear.

-Ay ya calláte, eres una molestia-Dijo el chico golpeandola lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza como para dejarla inconciente provocando que un collar de unos critales azules se callera del cuello de la chica al piso.

El suelo comemzó a cuartearse y a temblar miemtras unaa escaleras aparecian ante los pies de Ryunosuke, de las escaleras se podía ver que enmanaba un aura maligna como entre rojiza y negra y así sin más entró por el misterioso pasadiso.

Al entrar su cuerpo completamente este pasadiso se cerro dejando el lugar intacto a excepción de aquel collar que se le había caido a Karin.

~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~··~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~··`·~·~·~~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·

-Vamos Yoruichi-san, fue muy cruel de tu parte dejar a Karin-chan solo en esas montañas tan peligrosas-Dijo Urahara tapando su rostro detras de un abanico.

-Esa niña es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse de cualquier animal o pervetido que se quiera meter con ella-Dijo Shihoin comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, de verdad había sido agotador el entrenamiento.

-Si pero, ella tambiéb debe estar cansada muerta de hambre ¿No cres?-

-No te preocupes por ella, ya mañana veremos como amanecío-

Al día siguiente, con renovadas energías la chica gatuna salío temprano a las montañas donde se encontraba cierta pelinegra. Al llegar a la montaña se dío cuenta de que el reatsu de Karin no se encontraba en la montaña.

"Vaya, veo que mejoró con el reatsu"Pensó la chica empezando a buscar a la pelinegra.

-¡Karin!, ¡Sal de una maldita vez!-Exclamó la pelimorado. Si bargo no escuchó respuesta por parte de ésta.

-¡Karin!-Exclamó de nuevo tratando de encontrar su reatau, siguío buscando y sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas.

-¿Habrá regresado a su casa?-Se preguntó, mienfras caminaba con una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

Sus pensamientos fueron imterrumpidos al escuchar como se cuarteaba algo en sus pies, bajó la mirada y vío algo brillante, lo recogío y lo miró con sospecha.

-Esto es...-Dijo para sí y enseguida, como si fuera un rapido y pequeño flash back, recordo que ese collar se lo había viato puesto a la pelinegra.

_"Es un pequeño obsequio que me dieron..."_

Recordó las palabras de la chica.

-No luede ser posible-Susuró la chica saliendo del lugar.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-¡¿Qué Karin qué?!-Exclamó Ichigo cabreado. Toshiro solo apretó los puños mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y no congelar el lugar.

-Eso sospecho, lo unico que encontré de ella fue esto-Dijo la pelimorado sacando el collar de la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el pelinaranja extendiendo la mano para tomar el collar, pero le fue imposible tomarlo ya que el capitán de la decíma se le adelantó.

-Esto es...-Dijo sosteniendo el collar en sus manos.

-¿Tu sabes que es eso Toshiro?-Preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Esto es de Karin, yo se.. yo se lo ví puesto el otro día-Dijo nervioso, si decía que él se lo había dado, se delataría.

-Debemos encontrarla anfes de que...-

-¡Capitán!-Exclamó Matsumoto interrumpiendo al albino.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Karin-chan... la han secuestrado Hyusen y su gente-Informó la teniente con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Ichigo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Ese bastardo...-Dijo el albino arrastrando las palabras mientras fruncía el ceño.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Hola, lo se de nuevo tarde u.u no me golpeen porfa, esque me ha pasado de todo x.x quiero agradecerles la pasiencía que me tienen al publicar tan tarde y hacer tan corto el capi ¡Gomen!.**

**Y bueno, no se que poner más que darles las gracias y mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza ^-^.**

**Hitsukarin: jeje perdona que apenas te conteste, pues mira yo creo que si son pareja jaja la verdad no se xD pero si se ven kawaii juntos así que creo que si, con el tiempo se sabrá y gracias por tu apoyo y reviws :3.**

**MikeRyde16:jaja yo también creo que será divertida la reacción de Ichigo xD y lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto u.u, y sobre las faltas de ortografía jeje mucha gente me ha dicho lo mismo, una amiga me dijo:"esque tú escribes historias curadas, sólo te falla un poco la ortografía y a veces algo de trama" y ¿Sabes qué?, creo que es cierto, creo que aún no me acostumbro a escribir, pero daré todo mi esfuerzo te lo prometo, gracias por ser una persona honesta y gracias por tus reviews y apoyo ^-^.**

**Alejandra. P y o:Gracias por tu review en "me gustas", me alegra que te haya gustado y disculpa las faltas de ortografía ^-^", espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. (Y, si ya se que doy mucha lata xD, pero actualiza tu fic TT 0 TT me matas de la curiosidad TT w TT).**

**Sin más que decir me despido, bay bay ^-^/.**


	8. un alma corrompida

**Hola, aquí dejandoles el siguiente capi de ¿Y por qué no?.**

**Espero y les guste :3.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialogos-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**'Sarcasmo'**

**~·Cambio de escena~·**

**Declamier: "Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo"**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Capitulo 8: Un alma corrompida

-Hisiste un excelente trabajo Ryunosuke-kun, yo me encargaré del resto-Dijo Natsuki que esperaba en la puerta de la gran mansion con una tipo camilla, pero dicha camilla flotaba en ves de apoyarse en dos ruedas.

-Hm..-Rebusnó el rubio depositando a la pelinegra en la camilla.

Al dejarla ahí se detuvo un tiempo a contemplarla, se veía linda con los ojos cerrados y ceño aflojado, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y relajadas. De verdad que esa chica estaba agotada.

"Se parece tanto a ella"Pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué piensas?-Preguntó curiosa la mujer de largos cabellos.

-Nada, sólo apurate-Dijo el chico saliendo de su trance dandole la espalda con la intención de irse.

-Se parece mucho a ella ¿Verdad?-Comentó Natsuki dirigiendo una mirada a Karin provocando que Ryunosuke detuviera su paso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el chico volteando a verla.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, es identica, su personalidad, su aspecto fisico...su esencia...dime, ¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?-Dijo la mujer de piel palida.

-¿Qué insinuas?-Preguntó curioso.

-Olvidalo, serán imaginaciones mías, pero no puedo descartar esa idea ¿Tú qué opinas?-Preguntó pensativa.

-Que te estas volviendo loca, además ella murio hace mucho tiempo-

-Por eso es que saco estas conclusiones, si no mal recuerdo han pasado más de cincuenta años, todo es posible y si eso me vuelve loca, pues lo soy-Dijo la mujer entrando a la mansion siendo seguida de la camilla flotante en la íba Karin, dejando a un confundido Ryunosuke.

_"¿Tú crees en la reencarnación?..."_

-Ja, eso no puede ser verdad...-Dijo para sí tratando de convencerse.

_" no puedo descartar esa idea ... si no mal recuerdo han pasado más de cincuenta años, todo es posible..."_

-¡Agh!, ¡Maldición!-Exclamó el rubio frustrado entrando a la mansion.

Mientras tanto un hombre observaba toda esa escena detras de una ventana mientras una sonrisa triunfante aparecía en su rostro.

-Así que... ¿A esto se refería con castigo, señor Hyusen?-Preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros acomodandese ligeramente los lentes.

-Hacer que recuerde a la mujer que amaba no creo que sea un castigo, más bien sería un favor ¿No crees Takeshi?-Dijo el mencionado pasando por un lado de él.

-Me parece una tortura, ya que si Ryunosuke llegara a tocar a esa chica probablemente usted lo 'castigaría' por tocar a su presa-

-No, esa chica no es mi presa, es sólo un anzuelo, si Ryunosuke quiere hacer algo con ella por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando el 'Capitán' Hitsugaya esté enterado-Dijo Hyusen saliendo del lugar.

-Me parece una perdida de tiempo lo que hace el amo, por algo lo esta haciendo pero...¿Por qué?-Dijo para sí pensativo.

-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Hayado, creí que habías ido a caminar-Dijo el chico con indiferencía volteando a ver al chico de los lentes obscuros que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Se supone que el cerebrito aquí eres tú, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta-Dijo el hombre poniendose bien de pie.

-Claro que sé que es lo que trama, es obvio que Hyusen-sama no quiere ensuciarse las manos, por eso utilizará a Ryunosuke para que haga el trabajo sucio y el dará el golpe de gracia-Explicó el pelinegro desinteresadamente.

-Pero sigo sin entender por que querra a Ryunosuke dentro de todo esto-Dijo pensativo y claramente preocupado por el rubio.

-No se, pero se lo tiene bien merecido-Dijo Hayado cruzandose de brazos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Ryunosuke?, siempre estas discutiendo con él-Preguntó curioso.

-Por idiota, por eso-Contestó cortante.

-Ya veo, esta bien que te preocupes por tus amigos no seas tan timido-Exclamó Takeshi dandole palmadas en la espalda al moreno, este se sonrojó por el comentario y enseguida fruncío el ceño.

-¡Calláte!, ¡No digas tonterías!-Exclamó correteando al pelinegro por toda la mansion.

-Menos mal que el menor era yo...-Dijo Ryunosuke mirando al par de 'Adultos' correr de aquí para allá con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Ryunosuke-kun!, ¡¿Podrías venir un segundo?!-Exclamó Natsuki desde la puerta de un cuarto que se encontraba algo retirado de donde estaba el rubio.

Ryunosuke volteo y se dirigío a ella.

-Dime-Dijo fríamente.

-Podrias quedarte con la chica un momento, tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi habitación-Pidío la hermosa mujer.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices que quieres que te traiga de tu cuarto y te las ...traigo...?-Dijo el rubio pero sus palabras murieron al ver la mirada tan alegre y angelica de la mujer, si, se veía sonriente y lo que quieras, ¡Pero esa expresión te ponía los pelos de punta!.

-Entonces...¿Si me haces el favor?-Preguntó de nuevo la mujer.

-S-Si-Dijo el chico sudando frío.

-Bien, cuidala muy bien por que si algo le pasa esa chica no sólo los shinigamis querran molestarnos, el amo se les unirá y cuando despierte dile que se ponga esto, su ropa esta muy gastada y rasgada esto debería ser suficiente-Dijo divertida.

-Ok-Dijo el chico.

Natsuki se fue y él entró al cuarto donde se encontraba karin puso una silla junto a la cama donde se encontraba la pelinegra y la observo un poco de los pies a la cabeza. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y tranquilas ni siquiera pareciera una chica secuestrada, más bien parecía que andaba de pasada ahí.

La observó más detenidamente al rostro.

"Se parece tanto..." Pensabá sin dejar de observarla.

_"¡Ryunosuke-kun!... Vamos Ryunosuke-kun" _Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza mientras la imagen de una chica hermosa de piel entre blanca y morena de cabellos negros que le llegaba poco abajo de los hombros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y vestida con un vestido de vuelo blanco, se sostenía un lindo sombrero de paja con una flor color rosa adornandolo, lo llamabá.

-Cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba-Dijo Karin burlesca.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dío cuenta de cuando se había despertado la pelinegra y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Calláte!, Toma esto-Exclamó el rubio volteando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras le extendía la ropa que Natsuki le había dicho que se pusiera.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Sólo tomalo ¿Quieres?-Dijo fastidiado.

-No lo quiero-Dijo Karin haciendose la desentendida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dije tomalo-Insistío el rubio volteando a verla a los ojos empezando a cabrear.

-Y yo dije que NO lo quiero-Dijo Karin de igual manera.

Una guerra de miradas comenzó pero no duro mucho cuando se escucho un gran suspiro de cansancio de parte del rubio.

-Bueno, entonces te lo pondré yo-Dijo el chico acercandose peligrosamente a Karin.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Oye alejate!-Exclamó la chica saltando al otro lado de la cama quedando a distancia del chico.

-Entonces TOMA esto-Dijo el rubio de nuevo.

Karin lo miró con el ceño fruncido y agarro la bolsa de mala gana.

-Saldré para que puedas cambiarte, si quieres puedes usar el baño que esta ahí-Dijo el chico señalando el baño pero no escucho respuesta de la chica, ella sólo asintío con la cabeza desconfiadamente.

-Apurate, no tengo mucha pasiencia, te daré quince minutos-Dijo Ryunosuke saliendo del cuarto dejando a la chica sola.

Karin alzó una ceja mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo se veía elegante y antiguo a la vez, observó la bolsa con detenimiento y la abrío para ver lo que contenía. Era un simple cambio de ropa que consistía en unos jeans azul marino y una blusa de tirantes color negra con una blusa de manga larga que iba arriba de la de tirantes haciendo juego.

Era ropa muy comoda para su gusto, así que no lo pesó dos veces para ponersela. Una ves vestida pensó en una manera de poder escapar pero no tenía ni las armas ni conocimiento sobre el lugar así que no le quedaba de otra más que arriesgarse pero ahora estaba en su cuerpo humano y si salía de éste era muy probable que su cuerpo peligre.

La unica manera de poder salir de ahí era escabullendose útilizando kido y bakkudo, aunque sería mucho más facíl útilizar el bankai, si las cosas se ponían feas tendría que útilizarlo, nimodo, era eso o quedarse ahí hasta que fueran por ella y claro que esa no era una opción, no le gustaba ser la damisela en peligro por eso fue que decidío convertirse en shinigami en primer lugar.

Los quince minutos que Ryunosuke le había dado habían pasado y ninguna idea se le venía a la cabeza, lo mejor ahora era obedecer las ordenes del enemigo y analizar el lugar para poder escapar sin problemas.

El rubio entró a la habitación y al no ver a nadie en el cuarto tocó la puerta del baño pero tampoco recibío respuesta, la tocó más fuerte y en eso la puerta se abrío bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!-Exclamó Karin saliendo del baño.

-Ya pasaron los quince minutos que te dí, ¡Y no me grites!-Exclamó cabreado.

-Te lo mereces por molestar a la gente-Dijo Karin indignamente cruzandose de brazos.

-Arg... que molesta eres, ¡No te pareces a ella en lo absoluto!-Exclamó sin pensar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Parecerme a quién?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Olvidalo, hablé de más, vamos-Dijo el chico después de dar un suspiro de cansancío.

-¿A dónde?-

-Preguntas muchas cosas, sólo camina-Órdeno con el ceño fruncido.

-Es obvio que pregunte idiota, no se donde diablos estoy y no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo-Dijo Karin cruzandoae de brazos.

-No empieces de nuevo y ven de una buena vez si no quieres que te obligue-Dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

-Sólo intentalo y veras-Dijo retadoramente.

-Luego no te quejes-Dijo el chico acercandose a ella.

En un rapido movimiento el rubio cargó a karin tomandola de la cintura y la apoyó sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratara.

-¡Sueltame animal!, ¡Bajame de una maldita vez!-Exclamó Karin forcejeando.

-No, ahora vamos-Dijo el chico.

-¡Aagg!, ¡Ya estoy harta!-Exclamó la chica logrando safarse del agarre del chico.

-¡Oye tu...!-

-Bakudo #1: ¡Sai!-Exclamó Karin apuntando al rubio mientras sus brazos eran sujetados por una energía espiritual que no podía verse a simple vista.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-Exclamó mientras trataba de safarse del conjuro de la chica.

-Es inutíl que hagas eso, no podras safarte hasta que yo quiera-Dijo la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste bruja?!-Exclamó el chico retorciendose, pero por más que quería no podía safarse.

-Te dije que si me tocabas te arrepentirías-Exclamó la chica dandole una patada en el estomago.

-Mal..dita-Dijo el chico retorciendole de dolor. Karin lo ignoró y salío corriendo de ahí.

"¡¿Dónde?!, ¡¿Dónde hay una salida?!"Pensaba la chica mientras corría sin rumbo por toda la mansion. Por más puertas que abriera ningúna la llevaba a la salida.

-¡Ahí esta!, ¡Atrapenla!-Exclamó un hombre de lentes obscuros aputando a Karin.

Enseguida una manada de hombres se le echaron encima como si de un trozo de carne se tratara.

-Maldición-Exclamó Karin para sí mientras extendía ambas manos hacia enfrente.

-Bakudo #62: ¡Hyapporankan!-Exlamó la chica mientras varias baras de un color morado salian de su mano disparadas a sus atacantes.(N/A: Es la tecniva que siempre usa Hisagui :3).

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!-Exclamó uno de los hombres.

-Es bakudo, ¡Esa mujer es un shinigami!-Dijo otro hombre.

-¡Dejen de parlotear y traigan a la chica!-Exclamó Hayado cabreado.

Karin logró perder a aquellos hombres de vista pero su problema no acababa ahí.

-Oye tu...-Se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¡Ahh!, ¡¿Otra ves tú?!, ¿Cómo te deshisiste de mi kido?-Preguntó confundida.

-¡Me las pagaras!-Exclamó cabreado.

-¡Alejaté!-Exclamó Karin un poco asustada pues el chico que tenía enfrente estaba que echaba fuego por la boca de la furia.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-Exclamó persiguendola.

-¡Dejame en paz!-Gritaba la joven.

-¡Ryunosuke-kun!-Exclamó Natsuki apareciendo frente al rubio.

-¡Ahh!-Exclamó el chico callendo de bruses al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!, ¡No ves que estoy ocupado!-Exclamó echando fuego por la boca.

Sin embargo Natsuki lo ignoró y de un segundo a otro aparecío frente a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!-Exclamó Karin callendo de espaldas.

-Disculpame pero no puedo dejarte ir-Dijo la mujer sacando un pequeño espejo redondo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la pelinegra mirandose al espejo con un mal presentimiento.

-Las siete lunas alineadas muestran el camino bajo la luz de la noche... Dark orbit moon-Recitó la mujer frente a Karin.

Del espejo se vío como despedía una intensa luz resplandeciente que cegó por un momento a Karin, esta última empezo a ver borroso y parecía no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Qué... qué me pasa?-Preguntó sintiendose mareada mientras se sontenía fuertemente la cabeza y hacía todo por mantenerse de pie viendo como Natsuki movia los labios sin pronunciar una palabra.

"No la escucho..."Pensó la chica antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡Ichigo calmate!-Exclamó Rukia.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si Karin ha sido secuestrada?!-Gritó Ichigo alterado.

-¡Kurosaki!, Primero que nada tenemos que tranquilizarnos, el estar así de inquietos no nos ayudará a encontrarla-Sugirío el albino.

-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón, calmate un poco-Insistío la pelinegra.

-¿Tranquilizarnos?, ¿Tu también estas inquieto?-Preguntó el pelinaranja con curiosidad.

-Claro que estoy inquieto, mi amiga ha sido secuestrada pero si no nos calmamos no resolveremos nada-Dijo convincentemente el chico.

-Oye... ¿No te estas agarrando muchos privilegios como su amigo?-Dijo Ichigo insinuando algo mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Ahora resulta que preocuparme por una amiga es tomar un privilegio?, Tu no sabes nada Kurosaki, ¿Y sabes qué?, pensaba esperar a Karin para decirte esto pero yo no quiero ocultar nada-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¡Capitán!...-Exclamó Rangiku entrando al cuarto donde se encontraban, interrumpiendo al peliblanco.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Hemos localizado a Karin-chan-Dijo con voz seria la pelinaranja.

-Perfecto, vamos-Dijo el albino llendo tras Matsumoto.

-Toshiro...-Llamó al peliblanco. Este volteó.

-Tenemos una platica pendiente-Finalizó el pelinaranja saliendo rápidamente del cuarto siendo seguido por el albino.

-¿Estas segura que es aquí?-Preguntó insatisfecho el pelinaranja.

-Si, hasta aquí encontré el reatsu de Karin-Explicó.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!-Exclamó desesperado.

-Calmate Ichigo-Dijo Rukia tratando de tranquilizar a su prometido.

-Las apariencias engañan Ichigo, Karin desapareció justo por aquí ya que aquí encontre su collar-Dijo Yoruichi haciendo acto de presencia.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó curioso Ichigo.

-Pensé que tal ves querrían mi ayuda, además yo tengo algo de culpa por dejarla sola-Dijo la pelimorado ganandose una mirada recorosa de parte del joven capitán.

-¡Agh!, ¡Que desesperante!-Exclamó Ichigo.

-Traquilizate Kurosaki, la encontraremos-Dijo Uryu dandole animos a su amigo.

-Si tan sólo pudieramos sentir un poco de su reatsu... tal ves-Susurro Rukia pensativa.

-Tal vez esto ayude-Dijo una voz muy conocida por los presentes.

-Urahara-sa..., ¡¿Viejo?!, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras dejo que sólo tú busques a Karin-Dijo el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, se ve igual que siempre Shiba-Dijo el albino al ver a su ex-capitán con la vestimenta de shinigami.

-¡Shiro-chan!, ¡Rangiku-san!, ¡Tanto tiempo sin estar reunidos de esta manera!-Exclamó el Kurosaki llendo a abrazar a los aludidos.

-¡Tu hija ésta perdida y tu empiezas con tu payasadas!-Exclamó Ichigo deteniendo al pelinegro.

-Kurosaki tiene razón...-Dijo el albino con una gran vena en la frente. Su ex-capitán jamás iba a cambiar.

-¿Qué es eso Urahara-san?-Preguntó Rukia ignorando a los escandolosos de su prometido y suegro, mientras veía lo que el rubio tenía en sus manos.

-Era un maletín negro a simple vista sencillo y corriente.

-Oh, ésto nos servirá a encontrar a Karin-chan-Dijo el rubio.

-¡¿Enserio?!, Pero sólo es un maletin-Dijo Matsumoto ignorantemente.

-Pero funcionará-Recalcó el rubio.

-¿Y cómo se usa?-Dijo el pelinaranja metiendose a la conversación.

-Bueno, ésta maquina sirve para encontrar energías espirituales que han viajado a otras dimensiones, es un invento mío por cierto, pero...-

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con 'Viajar a otra dimension'?-Preguntó Ichigo interrumpiendo la explicación del hombre.

-Yo creo que si fue secuestrada, la llevaron a otra dimension, eso explicaría la desaparicion de su reatsu-Explicó Urahara.

-Ya veo-Dijo el chico pensativo.

-Bueno, y continuando con la explicación de mi maquina, para que funcione necesito algún objeto que ella alla utilizado lo suficiente como para que algo de su presencia espiritual siga presente-Explicó el rubio.

-¿Su ropa no serviría?-Propuso Inoue.

-Tal vez, pero ¿No traen algo de ella aquí?, en caso de que eso no funcione-

-Si, el collar-Exclamó el albino.

-Cierto, aquí esta-Dijo Rukia dandole el collar a Urahara.

-Bien, creo que con esto será suficiente...-Dijo el rubio tomando el collar.

Se acomodo en el suelo y abrío el maletin, el cual era como un tipo de computadora extraña con letras clave, la pantalla era pequeña y sólo se veían pequeñas cifras y una que otra palabra, en codigo claro.

El rubio pulsó un botón y del maletin se abrío un pequeño compartimiento donde deposito el collar, el compartimiento se cerró y enseguida empezó a teclear ciertas caracteristicas que tomó del analísis del reatsu de la chica.

Todos miraban atentos a lo que hacía el hombre del sombrero, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar. Al fin de unos diez minutos la computadora sacó unas lecturas impresas en papel, el cual Urahara tomó y empezó a leer.

-¿Qué dice?, ¿Dónde esta Karin?-Preguntó un impaciente Ichigo.

-Isshin-san...Tu sabes el tipo de zampackuto de Karin-chan, ¿Cierto?-Dijo el rubio dirijiendose al aludido el cual asintío con la cabeza y mirada seria.

-Sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?-Preguntó de nuevo.

Isshin volvío a asentir con la cabeza.

-Esto es malo...-Susurró Yoruichi para sí.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A qué se refieren?-Preguntó Ichigo con cara confundida al igual que los demás.

-Si no traemos a Karin de vuelta ella...-Dijo Isshin haciendo una pausa dejando a todos en suspenso.

-¡No te quedes callado maldita sea!-Exclamó el pelinaranja agarrando a su padre del cuello de sus ropas.

-Karin morirá-Dijo sin más sorprendiendo a los demás.

Ichigo soltó a su padre impactado por la noticia mientras una preocupada Rukia lo agarraba por los hombros dandole su apoyo.

¿Muerta?, tal vez exageró un poco, pero conociendo al ex-capitán, su cara denotaba que era cierto lo que decía y en un impulso de desesperacion el albino exigío aclaraciones.

-¿A qué te refieres con que podría morir?-Preguntó.

-El lugar donde Karin se encuentra es el más peligroso para ella, y no lo digo solo por Hyusen, sino por su zampackuto, al ser una espada de tipo fuego-demonio, está expuesta a ser controlada por su espada por tanto poder negativo acumulado-Explicó el pelinegro.

-Pero ella puede lograr el bankai ¿No es cierto?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Aunque pudiera, aún es muy joven para hacerlo, su alma se rompería al tratar de dominar dicho poder-Continuó el rubio.

-Por eso es que empezó a entrenar.. -Dijo Ichigo sacando conclusiones.

-Por eso y por lo mismo que tú, Karin desde pequeña atrae a los hollows y tú no lo sabías ¿Cierto?-Dijo Yoruichi.

-Yo... yo no sabía-

-En ves de seguir lamentandose, dinos Urahara-san, ya rastreaste a Karin, dinos donde esta-Dijo Uryu ajustandose las gafas.

-Se encuentra más allá de inframundo-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Y cómo entraremos?-Preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Tendremos que abrir una dimension-Dijo el rubio. -Por suerte, siempre traigo uno de estos conmigo en casos como estos-Continuó sacando un sobrecito de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Rangiku.

-Es mi último experimento, aún no le pongo nombre, pero es muy efectivo-Dijo vaciando el sobre en un charco que encontró por ahí.

-Tomen distancía y preparence-Dijo el rubio poniendo alertas a los demas.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y el charco empezó a hundirse creando así una puerta que parecía una azotea.

-Vaya...-Dijo Inoue sorprendida.

-Tienen que darse prisa, a lo más, esta puerta durará 24 horas, tomen esto-Dijo Urahara sacando de una bolsa que traía Isshin varios relojes.

-Ajustenlo a las 10:30 am, no se lo quiten por nada del mundo, sólo busquen a Karin-chan y regresan, éste botón los traerá de regreso aquí si la encuentran antes de las 24 horas-Dijo señalando el botón.

-También sirve como comunicador, pueden hablar entre ustdes o conmigo aún estando fuera de la dimension-Explicó.

-Espera, ¿Tú no vas?-Preguntó ichigo.

-No y tu padre tampoco, debemos estar alertas en el mundo humano también, con Yoruichi-san de su lado todo ira bien-Dijo el rubio.

-Esta bien, vamos-Dijo Ichigo entrando a la dimension seguido de los demas.

-Am, capitán Histugaya-Llamó Urahara al albino antes de entrar al portal.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-El único que puede traer a Karin-chan aquí es usted, así que asegurese de encontrarla primero-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Yo?-Dijo confundido.

-Al ser su espada de tipo hielo, calmará la íra de la zampackuto de Karin-chan y sólo así se salvará-Explicó Isshin.

-¿Por qué no lo dijieron mientras los demás estaban presentes?-Preguntó curioso.

-Porque, aparte de que se me había olvidado, Ichigo ubiera atrasado más la busqueda con sus estupidos celos de hermano mayor y Karin no puede esperar tanto-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ya veo-Respondío el albino con una gotita en la cabeza, literalmente era cierto.

-Entonces me voy-

-Si-

Y así empezó la busqueda de la pelinegra que se encontraba más allá de inframundo.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~

-Traigan a la prisionera-Ordenó Hyusen.

Enseguida las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron dejando ver a Karin quien se encontraba atada con cadenas en manos y piernas, su cuello tambien tenía cadenas.

-Esto es una exageración, mira que ponerme cadenas hasta en el maldito cuello...-Dijo la pelinegra por lo bajo.

-¡Camina!-Exclamó un sujeto empujandola con la punta de un estandarte.

-¡Oye idiota, con decir :'Camina por favor' entiendo!-Exclamó la chica.

-Jaja, pero que interesante muchachita, en el fisico se parecerán pero en la forma de hablar...-Dijo Hyusen desde su trono.

-Oye viejo, no hables en clave ¿Quieres?, ¿Dónde estoy y que quieres de mí?-Exclamó estando frente a él.

-Kurosaki Karin, reencarnación del gran Natsukamaru, te ordenó que tus poderes vuelvan y que tu alma fallesca ante las garras de Lucifer...-Recitó el hombre.

-¿Eh?-Dijo la chica sin entender.

Iba a rebusnar pero de pronto sintío un inmenso dolor en el pecho que hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

-Ma...Maldito...-Masculló por lo bajo.

-Oh Lucifer, grande y poderoso seas, guía a esta alma y corrompela-Dijo finalmente observando a la chica que se encontraba de rodilla en el suelo mientras se sostenía el pecho y gemía del dolor.

-¿Crees que ella si aguante?-Preguntó con preocupación sin darse cuenta Ryunosuke.

-No me digas que ya te enamoraste de ella, ya sé que se parece a ella pero...-Dijo burlonamente Hayado.

-Calláte-Dijo sin más.

-Hayado-kun, creo que deberías dejarlo en paz, recuerda que Ayumi-san también era mi amiga-Dijo tristemente Natsuki.

Hayado se quedó callado y observo.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos y la chica al fin había dejado de gritar, y sin más cayó al suelo inconciente. Los hombres que la tenían agarrada con las cadenas se acercaron para levantarla pero Hyusen no los dejó, no tardo mucho para que la pelinegra cobrara conciencia.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, levanto un poco la cabeza y vío a la gente presente, intentó mover la mano para llevarla a su cabeza pero se dío cuenta de que una cadena se lo impedía, esto la molesto, hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia y volteo a ver al hombre que lo sostenía.

-¿Tú hiciste ésto?-Preguntó con una mirada llena de íra mientras señalaba sus manos y pies atados a las cadenas.

-Claro idiota, no lo recuerdas o eres tonta-Dijo el hombre despreocupadamente.

-Hm... ya veo, y además grosero con las damas-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Quitalas-Ordenó desapareciendo su sonrisa.

Hyusen y los demas veían atentos el cambío tan brusco de actitud.

-¿Y por que yo recibiría ordenes de ti?-Exclamó el hombre jalandola.

-Esto lo pagaras-Dijo la chica por lo bajo con la cara sombreada, producto de su cabello.

Agarró un poco las cadenas con sus manos a como pudo y de estas empezó a salir fuego.

-¿Pero qué?-Dijo el hombre alarmado mientras tiraba las cadenas.

La chica se puso de pie y enseguida fue levantada en los aires mientras una misteriosa aura maligna color rojo la rodeaba. Las cadenas se incendiaron desapareciendo de ambas manos y pies e incluso la del cuello y de un movimiento rápido atrabesó al sujeto con una lanza que aparecío en sus manos. Los hombres que la habían tenido sujetada salieron corriendo alarmados pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que Karin los alcanzó y llevaron el mismo destino de aquel hombre que se había osado a maltratarla.

Una vez que terminó volvío para dar la cara a Hyusen.

-Perfecto-Dijo por lo bajo mientras veía a la pelinegra ahora toda llena de sangre.

-Cuanto tiempo Hyusen-Dijo la chica.

-Como siempre desordenada a la hora de pelear-Dijo el hombre burlonamente.

-Calláte y dame algo para cambiarme-Ordenó la mujer.

-Natsuki, acompaña a nuestra invitada a cambiarse-Dijo el sujeto.

Natsuki asintío con la cabeza y llevó a Karin a cambiarse.

-Ahora falta esperar al pequeño capitán-Dijo Hyusen soltando una risa malvada.

Sin embargo Ryunosuke veía con rencor al pelinegro.

~·~·~·~·~·~~··~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

**:O, ¿Qué le paso a Karin?, ¿Porqué se comporta así?, ¿Por que Ryunosukr mira con rencor a Hyusen?, ¿Quién es Ayumi y Natsukamaru?, ¿Cómo reaccionarán Toshiro y los demás al verla en ese estado?, No sé pero esto se pone interesante xD (Enserio, no se que pasará más adelante ._.).**

**Okey conté los días y ya han pasado 9 días asi que creo que no tardé mucho ¿Verdad? OwO. Bueno primero que nada espero les haya gustado el capi, no se si vaya bien, si les gustó o no y eso me mortifica mucho: ¡Que no les guste!, espero les allá gustado :).**

**Gracias por sus reviews, siempre son de ayuda al momento de escribir, me motivan :'D. Quiero decirles que tengo varíos proyectos después de éste fic, empezando claro con la secuela de la prometida falsa que traera varias sorpresitas jeje más adelante les diré que clase de sorpresita son :3.**

**MikeRyder16: **Jaja, al contrario gracias a ti por tu apoyo, eres una perasona genial xD (Yo también soy buena hablando pero no hago nada por mi TTwTT) que bueno que te aya gustado mi historia ¡Gracias!, pienso que tu también seras un gran escritor animo, y esperare esa Historia ;D.

**Alejandra. P y o: **Jaja gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gustó y gracias por comprenderme TTwTT, escribir y asistir a la escuela no es facíl xD y no te preocupes, esperaré con ansias tu fic (Aunque falta mucho TTwTT).

**Hitsukarin: **perdón si no te gusto la historia u.u y ya sé que Yoruicho no es tan cruel pero debes admitir que es muy seria con sus entrenamientos xD y lo del secuestro se me ocurrió de última hora ¡Gomene! Espero que este capi lo compense :).

**Karin hitsugaya: **Jaja gracias por amar mi fic y yo también amo esta pareja *w*.

**Por su apoyo gracias, nos vemos ^-^/**


End file.
